Always the Same
by classact24x7
Summary: A reversal kind of fanfic. Dan picked Karen and Lucas instead of Nathan and Deb. Haley and Lucas are still best friends but Haley is a cheerleader and popular and also good friends with Brooke. But what will happen when Nathan comes back to town?
1. Something Old and Brand New

Chapter 1: Something Old and Brand New

Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeep. Haley's alarm sounded and she slowly but determinedly got out of bed. Today was her first day as a junior and her first day as co-captain of the cheerleading squad with her best friend Brooke. Haley actually liked school (although she tried to keep that a secret from her other equally popular friends), so she didn't really mind getting up. She opened up her closet and peered in. She quickly decided on a jean miniskirt and a tight T-shirt with a megaphone that screamed Cheer! Running a brush through her long wavy honey-blonde hair she ushered into the bathroom. After washing her face and putting on some makeup, she was ready to go. She knew that she looked good, and there would be no point in prolonging her morning beauty ritual. After grabbing some shoes, she flew down the stairs, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel for breakfast, and quickly made her way onto her front porch.

Exactly a moment after Haley appeared, a new and expensive car stopped right before her house.

"Hey beautiful," her other best friend Lucas Scott called from the car "Get in."

Haley smiled and made her way to the car. After settling in her seat she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It had been their thing since high school started, where Lucas would pick her up every morning. In the beginning they had walked, but when Lucas was able to drive he became her chauffeur as Haley affectionately called him.

"You look good" Lucas commented with a smile.

"As always" Haley quipped back.

Lucas and Haley smiled at each other. They had been best friends for a long time, and understood each other well. Their moms had shared a room in the hospital when the two were pregnant with them. Their moms had formed a close bond there, and the families were close even though they were from different social circles. When they had first gotten to high school, Lucas had caused a big upset when he became part of the varsity basketball team when he was only a freshman. Haley had joined the cheerleading squad where she met Brooke Davis, and the two had instantly bonded. Now at the start of their junior year, Haley and Lucas were two of the most popular people in school.

"Get your eyes back on the road sleepyhead," Haley playfully yelled at him.

Lucas laughed and continued driving towards Tree Hill High School.

The car came to a stop and Haley jumped out quickly upon seeing a girl with straight chocolate brown hair and pretty green eyes pulling in a couple of spots over.

"Brookie!" Haley called and motioned the girl over.

Brooke looked over at her best friend and screamed "Hales! I missed you!"

Haley laughed and quickly ran over to give Brooke a hug. They pulled each other at arm's length to check out the other's outfit. Brooke always dressed much more revealing than Haley, but that was just her style. Today Brooke wore a little pink skirt and a low-cut tank top.

"You look gooooood" they squealed at the same time and than erupted in laughter.

"So how's it going tutor girl?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke! You know you can't call me that in public." Haley shushed the other girl.

Haley was very smart and had awesome grades. She had been tutoring since sophomore year, and really enjoyed it. She didn't however want the whole school to know. She wasn't as rich as the other popular kids and she didn't want anything to get out that would damage her rep, especially something that would be considered as nerdy as tutoring.

"Whatever" Brooke chimed. "So did you hear about Ashley and Tyler?" Broke droned on as the girls put their arms around each other and walked around the quad gossiping.

Lucas smiled on at his two friends. They were both so pretty and hot that every guy was jealous of him. Lucas's best guy friend Tim Smith walked over. Tim wasn't the brightest but he was a good basketball player and did whatever Lucas wanted which came in handy.

"Man when are you gonna tap that?" Tim asked gleefully.

"Which one?" Lucas asked while smirking.

"Oh please man, everyone knows that you already hooked up with Brooke. But Haley man, she's hot and you've been tight for like forever. You totally need to bang that."

Lucas shrugged for lack of a better response to Tim's idiocy and lack of understanding. He was about to start talking about something else when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Lucas turned to stare and debate if he was right about whom it was. When his mind was made up to the affirmative, he frowned deeply, and started walking towards the person.

"Where are you going man?" Tim called after him.

As he got no response, Tim quickly followed his friend to see what was going down.

Nathan Scott, son of Deb Lee and Dan Scott (coincidentally Lucas's father too), had grown up knowing that his father had abandoned his mother and him. His mom had moved to Tree Hill in a desperate attempt for Dan to help raise Nathan, but he had no interest. Deb, though, had grown to like Tree Hill and decided to stay. However in 4th grade, people had realized Lucas and Nathan had the same father making them brothers. As Lucas was the rich one and the family who Dan had chosen, plus already showing the markings of a great athlete, people were on his side. They started to bully Nathan and beat him up. It got so bad that at the end of 5th grade, Deb determined he would be better off going to boarding school. The problem though was that Deb worked for a small non-profit organization and money was tight. Finally his grandparents (although they had cut Deb off) agreed to pay for school, as it would help him "get a better education, and not end up like his mother." Nathan had been going to boarding school for the past 5 years, but when his grandfather died, Deb decided she wanted Nathan at home. So here he was back in Tree Hill, and about to embark on the journey of Tree Hill High School.

Nathan's mom had told him to get to school early since he would probably have a lot to do in the office. As usual his mom had miscalculated and it had taken him about 5 minutes to fill out the forms. Since it was a nice day, he decided to go sit outside on one of the benches in the quad until classes began.

A voice broke Nathan from his reverie, "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Hotshot."

Nathan turned and saw his old best friend Antwon "Skills" Taylor. They had played basketball together almost every day in elementary school at a court by the river, and had coined nicknames for each other. Namely, Skills and Hotshot.

"Skills man, it's so good to see you," Nathan said while jumping up to give him a high five and hug.

"You too man. Yo you remember Mouth, right?"

Nathan looked at the skinny guy with spiky hair and remembered a little kid who used to watch them play and would call out the plays.

Nathan's face broke into a smile. "Of course," he said, giving Mouth a high five and hug too. "You still do the sports announcing?"

Mouth grinned, "You know I do."

"So man you should totally come by after school. We'll do two on two with Junk and Fergie."

"Sounds great Skills," Nathan replied.

Lucas finally reached his destination. He stopped right behind Nathan who was talking to some of hid old loser friends.

"Well if it isn't little, brother bastard" Lucas announced snottily. Tim began to laugh like hysterically like a crazy person.

Nathan turned around and his blue eyes scrunched together as he gave a Lucas a dark glare. "I guess that would make you older brother ass" he replied just as rudely.

Lucas lunged forward to try and tackle Nathan but Nathan responded by punching Lucas in the face. Lucas threw back a punch and the two began to full out fight. Tim continued to laugh and egged Lucas on. Finally Skills pulled Nathan away and made him stop lunging.

"He's not worth it Nate, come on." Skills whispered into his ear.

Nathan continued to breathe hard but looked calmer. Mouth started glaring at Lucas. Lucas smirked at Nathan.

"Consider that a welcome to my school," Lucas said emphasizing the word "my."

Haley and Brooke who been standing a little away from Lucas and Nathan heard the fighting and quickly ran over to see if Lucas was okay.

"Luke, are you alright?" Haley asked gently as she hugged him and laid her head against his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine, Hales. No need to worry. But I love how concerned you were" he said while giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Brooke smiled, her dimples coming out, at the show of affection between her two friends but quickly got bored with the situation and the weirdo freaks that were watching her and Haley with Lucas.

"Come on Timmy," she called gaily "Let's get away from these losers, and give the lovebirds some space."

Tim smirked and followed suit while Haley blushed. Lucas laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

"Trust me Hales. I'm fine"

Haley smiled but felt someone else's eyes on her. She turned and looked into the familiar blue eyes of Nathan Scott. He stared back into her velvety brown ones. She looked at him and shuddered a little feeling a spark that she never felt with anyone else. Suddenly Haley felt extremely self-conscious.

"Luke let's go to class, okay?"

"Of course." He gave Haley a gentle smile. Then he turned to Nathan. "Don't even think about messing with me again bastard" Lucas threatened.

Lucas turned and walked away with his arm around Haley. All Nathan could do was stare at the back of the beautiful girl who apparently liked his brother. Nathan sighed and thought about how he was always on the receiving line of unfairness in life.


	2. A Few Secrets

Chapter 2: A Few Secrets

The first day of school was half over and student of Tree Hill High began to congregate outside in the quad for lunch. Haley walked over to her usual table, which was always filled with the beautiful and elite of Tree Hill. She took a seat next to Brooke who was looking at her makeup in a compact.

Brooke looked over at Haley and sighed. "Please tell me I do not look as bad as this mirror is telling me."

"Please Brooke," Haley replied, "You look great as usual."

Brooke smiled and blew a kiss to Haley. "So can you believe that fight this morning? I don't know who that new guy Lucas was fighting with, but he was fine, even if his friends are like total losers."

Haley shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. Brooke assumed it was because of the fight since Haley was a pretty peaceful person and especially hated watching her friends fight verbally or physically. But the truth was Haley really didn't want to talk about the boy, because the way he looked at her was creeping her out. Almost like he could see right through her, and understood everything about her. Haley shook her head to get the thought out, and them smiled when she saw Lucas approaching.

He kissed both of their cheeks and then asked, "How are my two favorite girls doing?"

Brooke smiled seductively and answered with a flirty "Good."

Lucas laughed and looked over at Haley awaiting her answer. Haley gave a weak smile and nodded that she was the same. Lucas looked into her eyes sensing that something was wrong, but before he could ask, the table began filling up with their other friends. Tim walked over with another basketball player, Jake Jagielski. Lucas had no feelings one way or another for Jake. He pretty much kept to himself and wasn't as into partying as the other players. But he was pretty friendly with Haley, so he sat there occasionally, when he wasn't with this loner cheerleader named Peyton Sawyer. Another cheerleader, Bevin Mirskey glided over. She and Brooke went way back because they had cheered together for almost their whole lives. She was basically the definition of dumb blonde. Everybody expected her and Tim to get together since they were both so stupid.

"Haley!" Bevin screamed, "I haven't see you all day. We're not like in any classes together, How are you?"

Haley rolled her eyes, which prompted a laugh from both Brooke and Lucas. Everyone knew the reason they had no classes together was because Haley was smart and in AP classes while Bevin barley understood regular classes.

"I'm fine Bev. It's good to see you too." Haley replied.

The group continued to laugh and joke around. They talked mostly about the upcoming basketball season until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

After classes were over, Nathan threw his books into his locker and hightailed it out of school to avoid another run-in with Lucas. His day hadn't been absolute torture, but he still wasn't in the mood to deal with all that drama. Outside he quickly made the walk to the River Court, and sat on the bench to wait for the arrival of Skills. Finally Skills arrived with two other guys (Junk and Fergie), and Mouth lagging behind. The guys all exchanged "Heys" and began to shoot for teams while Mouth took out a microphone and began announcing. The guys played a heated game and then began shooting the ball around and started talking to relax.

"Yo Nate, It's really great to have you back here. We missed your talent Hotshot," Skills called out.

Nathan laughed. "Thanks Skills. It's good to be back."

"So Nate," Mouth asked, "How was your first day?"

"Not horrible. But no thanks to my brother" Nathan replied sarcastically.

Mouth nodded knowingly. "He's just a jerk. Just ignore him and his friends."

"Speaking of that who were those girls that were all over him this morning?' Nathan tried to make his voice sound disinterested, but he was really only asking about one of the girls.

"Haley James and Brooke Davis. Haley's actually pretty nice if you get her away from those people. I have a couple of classes with her. But she and Lucas grew up together, so they're good friends. Brooke is the typical all around popular girl. She's mean, but really pretty. They're co-captains of the cheerleading squad. "

"Oh so Haley must have been the one with the blonde hair that was hugging Lucas?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah they tight, man." Skills answered.

Nathan jumped up and made a perfect shot. Nathan sighed as his feet returned to the ground. He pictured the beautiful girl whose eyes he could look into forever. There was no way he'd ever get with her. Why did a nice girl like that have anything to do with his asshole of a brother.

Basketball practice didn't start for a few weeks so Lucas decided to hang out with Haley, Brooke and Tim after school. They all piled into his car laughing and talking about the first day of school, while Lucas headed to his mom's café. Lucas's father Dan owned a big car dealership, and his mother owned several restaurants, though her favorite was the café since it was her baby. Lucas and Haley had been hanging out there since they were little, so it was a natural place to go for the group. Haley was even a waitress there (as was Jake which was why they were friendly), but she didn't like to spread it around, because all the rest of her friends were rich and didn't understand why a teenager would need a job.

The foursome settled into Haley and Lucas's favorite booth, and began to talk. Brooke who was still curious about the fight this morning decided it was time to start asking questions and began to harp about it.

"So Broody," Brooke began "What was up with that fight this morning. Not that I don't enjoy you showing off your masculinity," she continued coyly.

Brooke called Lucas Broody because he was always so serious and thoughtful all the time. Lucas took to calling her Cheery since she appeared to be so carefree and happy.

"Nothing Cheery. Forget about it," Lucas started to say before Tim cut him off.

"It's his long lost half-brother."

"Tim!" Lucas whisper shouted.

"What? It's not like they weren't gonna find out."

Lucas sighed. He couldn't stand the fact that his father had another son, especially one that was just as good at basketball as Luke, although Lucas would never admit to that. Haley who knew the whole brother saga like the back of her hand gave Luke a look of concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she questioned.

"Seriously I'm fine Hales," he replied sounding aggravated.

Haley just nodded. She knew when Lucas didn't want to talk about things. She gave him a sympathetic smile look and he mouthed "thanks" to her.

"Nathan's a loser anyway," Tim put in.

"And he's hot," Brooke added with a grin.

"Shut Up," Haley and Lucas said at the same time. This broke the tension and everyone began to laugh. They all continued to hang out and talk.

Peyton Sawyer sat in her room drawing while music blasted. Nobody at school really seemed to understand her. She was pretty and a cheerleader so everyone expected her to be another one of those shallow popular girls, but Peyton was different. She was deeper than most and kept to herself. She wasn't as into cheerleading as the other girls were, and was always making dark comments. She wasn't friendly with the popular circle of jocks and cheerleaders, but the less popular people were kind of afraid of her. Most people didn't really know anything about her and most wondered why she even was a cheerleader. But Peyton knew why and she actually loved doing it because it made her feel closer to her mom. Her mom had been a cheerleader in high school, and when she died, Peyton looked for anything to feel a connection with her. Her only real friend was Jake. They both weren't big on the whole social scene and they meshed well together so they became friends. Peyton had also once been very close with Brooke but that had kind of deteriorated when they had gotten to high school. Still Brooke and Haley were the only people on the squad she could actually tolerate. Brooke because of their history, and Haley because she was genuinely a nice girl.

Peyton looked up as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, which was partially open. Jake revealed himself by pushing the door open completely.

"The front door was unlocked," he explained as he settled onto the bed next to Peyton.

"It's cool." Peyton smiled. She loved when Jake would just stop by to hang out. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, I just needed a break. Jenny's been sick the past few days."

"Aww, is she feeling any better? Can I do something to help?"

Jenny was Jake's daughter. Jake kept it hidden from people at school and the only people who knew about her besides his family and Coach was Peyton. Peyton was like a mother to Jenny since Jenny's real mother Nikki had taken off after she had been born.

Jake grinned at Peyton's kindness to his daughter. "No, not really," he replied, "But you should come visit soon. You know how much Jenny likes you.

Peyton smiled. "Of course I will"

After their afternoon together, Lucas dropped Haley and Brooke off at Brook's gigantic mansion.

"Bye pretty girls. See you tomorrow," he called as he drove away.

The girls laughed and skipped up the stairs to Brooke's room.

"So what should we do?" Haley pondered.

Brooke's face broke into a wicked grin. "Something fun."

The girls looked at each other and scrambled to Brooke's drawers to pick bikinis. After changing and Brooke grabbing a bottle of champagne, they headed to the backyard. It didn't get dark until late so they sun was still shining as they jumped into the pool and started chasing each other. Finally after getting tired, they settled into the hot tub and passed the champagne back and forth.

"So tutor girl" Brooke questioned, "What's up with you and Broody?

Brooke and Lucas had hooked up at a couple of parties, each of them being pretty drunk. But they knew it was just two hot people who were horny. They both also knew that the two people who belonged together were Lucas and Haley.

Haley blushed. "I don't know, but I think I'm finally ready for something more. He's just such a good friend and we do love each other."

But even as Haley said that, uneasiness washed through her body and mind. She had wanted all last year for something more to happen with Lucas. And now she was pretty sure he wanted more too. They really were perfect together. But the gnawing feeling wouldn't go away. Lucas had never looked at her like his brother had.

Brooke, oblivious to how Haley was feeling, smiled excitedly, her dimples wide. "You two are so cute! Oh my God, I have the perfect idea. I'll have a party Friday night. It'll be the perfect time to get you two together. This should've happened in junior high if you ask me."

Haley laughed. She really did have perfect friends and am almost perfect life, even if she did have a few secrets.


	3. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

The week sped by way and it was finally Friday. People were still trying to score invites to Brooke's exclusive party that night, and it was all basically anyone could talk about. If you got into that party your future was set for the year. However one boy sitting with 2 friends couldn't care less about "stupid" Brooke's party as he called it.

"This is so dumb. It's a freaking high school party, not the Oscars." Nathan muttered mostly to himself.

Skills and Mouth just nodded. They'd been hearing comments like this ever since the party became public. They figured that Nathan was just bitter because his brother was star of the basketball team when he could play just as well, and that Nathan resented anything having to do with his brother and the rich, popular crowd. Nathan though was bitter that Lucas was getting a certain girl. Nathan hadn't been able to get Haley out of his head all week. He had watched her in his classes and seen how smart she was. He watched her walking down the hall with Brooke and saw how happy and pretty she looked. He didn't understand how a girl like that could get sucked into the whole popular crowd. Nathan sighed for the umpteenth time that day and stood up to walk home.

"Yo, so we'll see you later at the river court?" Skills asked.

"Yeah definitely. I'll be there." Nathan replied. Nothing better to do he thought to himself as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was about to drive home in her vintage black mustang when she heard someone calling her. She turned and saw it was Jake. She smiled up at him and asked if he needed a ride.

"Yeah thanks a lot," Jake said. "So you going to the party tonight?"

Peyton's laugh came out as more of a snort. She knew as a cheerleader she had an automatic in to the party, but Jake should know it wasn't really her scene.

"Why? Are you going?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"Well it's just that my parents are home tonight and they told me that I should go be a teenager even if I have a kid yadda yadda. So I was thinking that we could go to the party together. You know as friends?"

Peyton had to laugh at Jake's fumbling and ranting. But she was intrigued. "Ok, I'll go with you."

A wide smile broke onto Jake's face and he almost jumped for joy. "Great then it's a date."

Peyton smiled over at him and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who's excited for Brooke's party tonight. I know I am!" Brooke yelled exuberantly.

Haley chuckled. She was really excited for the party. Brooke had a foolproof plan to get her and Lucas together. Plus Haley always loved a good party, since it gave her a chance to dress up sexy and act wild and crazy with Brooke. Haley had decided that tonight would be perfect. There was nothing between her and Nathan. He was just hot like Brooke had said so of course she would be physically attracted to him. But she and Lucas belonged together. No second thoughts. Haley smiled. Tonight will be perfect. I just know it.

"Brooke did you plan our outfits too?" Haley asked semi-sarcastically since Brooke had been yammering on for days about all the planning she had done.

"Of course tutor girl. You have to look hot for Lucas tonight. And I have to just look hot period. God I wish there were more cute guys in this school. I feel like I've hooked up with them already and they all sucked."

"Probably because you have Tigger" Haley remarked with a laugh using her nickname for Brooke.

"Shut up tutor girl! God you make me sound like such a slut."

Haley looked over at Brooke and cocked her eyebrow up.

"Fine!" Brooke admitted, "I'm a slut. But you love me!"

"That I do, Tigger, that I do. God knows why?

"HEY!" Brooke yelled.

The girls continued to playfully fight and get ready for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Tim were hanging out in Lucas's room. Tim was just blabbering about the party tonight and all the hotties that would be there, but Lucas had more important things on his mind. His father had warned him that Coach Whitey Durham was trying to get Nathan on the team after hearing about his talent from Lucas's and Nathan's uncle Keith. Lucas was the star and he didn't want anyone stealing his position, especially his no good loser younger brother. The other problem was Haley. Brooke had sort of let on that maybe Haley wanted to be more than just friends. It's not that Luke minded this situation, because Haley was hot and a really good friend, but he liked playing the field and hooking up with anyone he wanted. And if he began dating Haley he wouldn't be able to do that because Haley was the one person he actually cared about and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Man, are you even listening to me?"

Lucas shook away his thoughts and said "Yeah Tim. Lots and lots of hot girls." Tim continued talking about whom he wanted to hook up with while Lucas went back to thinking about Haley. She was really pretty and she would make a great girlfriend. He was the star of the basketball team and she was the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, plus they had been best friends for so long. They were meant to be. Everyone knew that and everyone still wasn't sure why it hadn't happened. Why the hell not Lucas thought to himself. He thought about kissing Haley and maybe more. Lucas smirked. Tonight would be a good night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hey sexy." Nathan looked up from his bed when he heard the voice. In the doorframe of his room stood Haley. _

"_What are you doing here?" Nathan asked shocked._

"_Seeing you silly" _

"_Why would you want to see me? Your best friend hates me"_

"_Yeah well maybe I don't" Haley said coyly. _

"_Oh really? Prove it." Nathan challenged. _

"_I'd be glad too" Haley walked to the bed and eased herself onto Nathan's lap. She looked into his and he could see desire in hers. She leaned down and kissed him. Nathan was blown away. He had never been kissed like that before. He kissed back and pretty soon they had uncurled their bodies and Haley lay on top of him. He caressed her hair and she whispered into his ear "Sometimes, wishes come true" _

Nathan's eyes popped open. "Haley" he called out. But there was no one there. God this girl is killing me he thought as he rolled over. Nathan banged his head into his pillow. He had to find her and he had to tell her how he felt. An idea popped into his head. After the river court he would go to the party. He'd just find Haley and he'd kiss her like he had in the dream. He smirked at the thought. He had seen the look in her eyes when they had stared straight at each other. There was a spark and he knew she felt it too. Tonight maybe he would get the girl of his dreams and get the one thing Lucas wanted but couldn't have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Haley stood appraising themselves in Brooke's long mirror. Both girls had on tight jeans and low cut tops with high heels. Their hair and faces were made up to perfection.

"We look hot" Brooke stated plainly.

Haley nodded her approval. At that same moment the doorbell rang. Both girls grinned.

"Now let's give them all a show" Brooke said in her wild, party voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later the party was in full swing. Kids were dancing all around the house and alcohol was running freely. Brooke and Haley were dancing atop the dining room table while hordes of horny boys looked on eagerly. Lucas just smiled. He could see this anytime he wanted. He just had to get Haley drunk enough and she and Brooke would always do wild and crazy things. Tim came over and pounded fists with Lucas

"This is hot man. God you are so lucky. Have you guys ever had a threesome?"

Lucas looked at Tim disgustedly but he knew if he got the girls drunk enough it could totally happen and thinking about it was a turn on. Nah he thought to himself. Brooke was great to make out with but he could see something more developing with Haley.

Brooke and Haley stepped down flushed and laughing. Tim put his arms around both of them.

"Girls, girls, that was so hot! Wanna give Tim a private little lap dance?"

"Ewww" both girls groaned. "Dim, get a life, okay?" Brooke said rudely before heading into the kitchen with Haley to get more drinks.

Tim looked on clueless. "Who's Dim?"

Lucas shot him a look before following the girls into the kitchen.

"What?" Tim called after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan sat on the bench at the River Court next to Mouth. They had just finished a game and were all preparing to go home for the night.

"Hey Nate, you want to walk home together?" Mouth asked since they lived close by.

"Sorry Mouth. I have to be some place. I'll catch you all tomorrow."

Nathan pounded fists with all of them and went on his way. He had found Brooke's address and now he had to track it down with only his old knowledge of his hometown. As he walked he thought about how this time tomorrow he could be on a date with the girl of his dreams, literally. Haley, he smiled when he thought of her. He just knew that they would be good together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Nathan walked the party was heating up. Brooke had collected a select few and brought them to the living room.

"Okay everybody we're going to play a game. Like it or not." Brooke commanded.

"Not!" Haley said jokingly.

"Shut up bestest friend! Ok since this is my house I pick truth or dare," she said while shooting Haley a wink signaling this was part of the plan for Operation Broody as Brooke called it.

"Ok now who should ask first?" Brooke asked to herself. "How about you Dim."

And with that the game was underway.


	4. Sometimes Wishes are Just Wishes

Chapter 4: Sometimes Wishes are Just Wishes

I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Alli, because she is "helping" me with this fanfic. Much love.

I also want to thank Tyler Hilton for giving me the name of this fanfic and Nathan's thoughts at the end.

Brooke waited anxiously for someone to call her for Truth or Dare so then she could pick Lucas and finally get her two best friends together. Although Brooke had hooked up with Lucas and though he was hot, there was almost no real attraction there. And it was about time that Haley got with Lucas because if she got with him maybe he'd finally be less brooding and serious.

"Brooke!" Bevin called out "Truth or Dare?"

Finally! Brooke thought. She put on a sexy smile and answered "Truth"

"Ok, tell me who do you think is the hottest guy in our school?"

Inwardly Brooke laughed. Like it even mattered. She could still get anyone in the school. Sometimes she hated these ridiculous little games because it proved that she really didn't have a guy that she loved or even liked. And that made her felt more alone than ever.

But she shut out her feelings and put on her signature Brooke Davis smile "Well, if I must tell you Bevin, it's…….. Jake Jagielski, " she said picking a name randomly.

Jake blushed while everyone else laughed and started to ooh and ahh yell things like "Go Jake." Peyton looked a little peeved, since she obviously had a thing for Jake, and even if Brooke had no intention of doing anything with Jake, it still pissed her off. Brooke ignored the calls and shot Haley another wink.

"Lucas darling," she said flirtatiously, "Truth or Dare?" Brooke knew Lucas would pick dare because he was competitive and liked a challenge but also because she was egging him on with her voice.

"Dare" he said flatly.

"I dare you to kiss the girl that is the most important to you and tell her why."

After looking into Brooke's eyes, Lucas knew this was a set-up but he didn't really care. If it meant that he and Haley would finally get together, why should he care how it happened?

"Easy" he said with a smile.

He stopped in front of Haley and she gave him a shy grin. "You're the most important girl to me because you genuinely care about me and love me and because I love everything about you." A blush danced over Haley's cheeks turning them bright pink. Lucas cupped her face in his hand and pulled it closer to meet his own waiting and ready lips. It was the first time they had ever kissed, and it was perfect. Like the whole rest of the room had disappeared and it was just the two of them.

"Wow!" exclaimed Bevin breaking them from their self-made paradise.

"That was totally hot man" Tim also broke in to say. "Like in movies or something."

"Please like you watch any movies besides porn." Brooke couldn't help but put in.

As Tim and Brooke continued to squabble while everyone else debated about the kiss, Luke and Haley slipped away to another room. When Luke finally closed the door, he pulled Haley close and gave her another kiss against the doorframe. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and finding what they both wanted which was approval to continue, they began kissing again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton surveyed the room filled with drunk teenagers still arguing over Lucas and Haley's kiss or who was right, Brooke or Tim, when she began to laugh.

"Did any of you notice that Haley and Luke are gone?"

Everyone immediately got quiet and stared at each other.

"About time" Brooke remarked sarcastically but still with a smile.

Peyton who was still mad at Brooke for the whole Truth or Dare thing just shrugged. She liked Haley but thought Lucas was a conceited jerk. He'd probably hurt her like he had countless others. Yet she still hoped that maybe they'd be happy.

"Jake," she whispered over to him, "Can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah," he replied "This party got a lot less interesting after Luke and Hales stopped making out in front of us."

Peyton groaned but followed him to the car. As they were pulling they almost crashed into someone who was running closer to the house.

"Who the hell was that jerk?" Peyton asked while glaring in the direction of the moving person.

"Forget it Peyt" Jake said trying out the nickname for the first time, "Let's just get out of here."

Peyton smiled at his name for her and nodded her acquiescence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan had finally found Brooke Davis's house and ran closer to find a window that might show him where Haley was. He nearly collided with a car on his trek but he kept running. He finally stepped in front of a window that appeared to of a study or library. Inside sitting on a couch he saw Haley's golden mane and another blonde head, that he figured had to be his brother. The two had probably gone into a room alone to talk since they were best friends, Nathan reasoned. He heard the voices carry out into the night air from the cracked open window.

"I've wanted this for so long, Luke," he heard Haley's soft voice call out.

"I know Hales, I know," he said trying to soothe her "And now we have it."

He leaned over and kissed her softly and tenderly at first but then it grew more passionate and soon Haley lay onto up of Lucas just like she had laid on top of Nathan in his dream. Dreams, Nathan thought bitterly. Her liking me was only just a dream. Nathan felt disgusted and couldn't get the image out of Lucas kissing Haley just like he wanted to kiss her, while he walked home. So much for wishes coming true he muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat in her living room well pleased with herself. The party had been a total success. On the coming Monday, Lucas and Haley would be like king and queen of the school. Brooke snuggled back into her couch and let out a self-satisfied sigh. Most people had already left telling her the party had been amazing as was expected from the one and only Brooke Davis. But some were still hanging around. One of them caught Brooke's eye. He was kind of cute, she thought to herself. He caught her looking at him and gave her a little nod. Brooke responded with a slow, sexy, and deliberate wink. The guy smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Andrew" he said "Great party."

"Whatever" Brooke mumbled as she leaned in to kiss him. Pretty soon they were full on making out and Brooke led him upstairs to her bedroom. Just another conquest Brooke thought as they climbed up the stairs. Whatever she was drunk and she wasn't the boyfriend kind like Haley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So here we are" Jake said as he pulled up in front of Peyton's house.

"Yeah" Peyton dragged on trying to get a few more minutes with him. "Look I had a really good time tonight Jake. Maybe (she closed her eyes for a moment and prayed) we could do something like it again. Well only if you want.

"I'd like that Peyton."

They stared at each other for a few seconds wondering and yet still understanding why Peyton wasn't getting out of the car. Suddenly Jake just forgot about everything that stood in their way and kissed her.

Peyton smiled. "Thanks Jake" she said and leaned her forehead in to meet his before stepping out of the car. She gave a little wave and disappeared into the house.

About time for that too, Jake thought as he drove away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden sat in his room thinking. He wasn't the most experienced guy in the world but he still knew that something was bothering Nathan, and he didn't think it was just the whole brother situation. He thought back to what they had all talked about over the past week, and Mouth sat up when he thought of it. It had to be a girl. But who could it be. Their crowd didn't really hang around any girls, and those they were friendly with Nathan had showed nothing but only typical nice guy feelings. What girls had he met? Aha, Mouth though. Brooke and Haley. It had to be Brooke, Mouth thought. Every guy at Tree Hill High liked Brooke. She was just so pretty and fun. Heck even Mouth had a little crush on her. But Brooke was a good friend of Lucas's and there were rumors that the two had dated. There was no way Lucas would let Brooke go anywhere near Nathan, let alone Brooke would never go near Nathan. The only guys she gravitated to were jocks or some other occasional guys but only if they were really good looking. Mouth just knew Nathan was in for heartache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley lay in her bed smiling up at the ceiling. Tonight had been perfect. She was Lucas Scott's girlfriend. I, Haley James am dating Lucas Scott. She smiled once again at the thought. She was so excited and couldn't believe this was really happening to her. Lucas had been so sweet that night. They had made out for a while in the room at Brooke's house before disappearing out of the backdoor to avoid millions of questions. Lucas then drove her home. He walked her to her porch and gave her another devastating kiss. "Bye girlfriend" he had called while walking back to his car. Haley sighed with pleasure at the thought. Everything was just so romantic. She couldn't wait to tell Brooke about all the details the next day. Brooke would be so happy for her. Everyone would be so happy, which made the whole thing even sweeter. Lucas is my boyfriend she thought again. She had waited so long to say those words. It was all so perfect. Well almost. Haley tried to avoid the thought of another boy whose blue eyes were exactly like Lucas's. He was the little seed of doubt not only in her mind but also in her heart about everything. She tried to block out, and focused her thoughts and Lucas. She smiled for probably the thousandth time that night. Lucas she thought as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did Haley know that in a house not all that fat away, a boy sat thinking about the same events Haley did. His though were the complete opposite of hers. Instead of the joy she experienced, all he thought about was his heart breaking when he had seen Haley kiss Lucas. Maybe they weren't meant to be. They were obviously from two very different cliques. No, Nathan thought, He couldn't believe that. He saw something in Haley that he had never seen in any girl. Like just by looking at her he understood her, and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms. Nathan shook his head violently trying to wash away the thoughts so he wouldn't slip into another fantasy of Haley. It was useless. It was over. She was with Lucas now. Nathan lay down and started to do something that he hadn't done in almost 5 and half years. He began to cry. As he watched his tears fall down his cheeks he thought of the last time he had cried. When Lucas and a bunch of Lucas's friends had beaten him up towards the end of 5th grade. That had been the final straw for Deb and what made her decide to send Nathan away. Then he thought again of what had happened with Haley. All of his tears were Dan's fault, and Lucas's too. All Nathan really wanted was to be happy, and stop being so lonely. But like usual, his life was always the same.


	5. No Chance For You and Me

Chapter 5: No Chance For You and Me

So I woke up with 30 e-mails from alerts about this fanfiction, so all I have to say is whoever is reading this thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and anything else. It really means a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tutor girlfriend! Get up!" Brooke commanded as she jumped onto Haley's bed and began to tickle her.

"Brooke stop it" Haley mumbled not fully awake. "Wait how did you know" Haley asked suddenly alert.

"Oh please, like after that kiss there was any chance you two weren't going to get together. Now details. Let's go missy. Tell me everything. And after that we're going shopping to get you hot clothes to doubly impress Lucas."

Haley had to laugh at Brooke's insistence, and sat upright to commence with the story. Haley still couldn't believe it had happened to her. Although she had liked Lucas for a while now, she was always thought that it would be Brooke who would end up with him. She was smart even if she tried to hide it from her friends and she knew that Brooke and Lucas had a few flings. Haley smiled and shook away the thought. She was with Lucas now. Not Brooke.

"Ok so after we kissed we went into another room and we made out for awhile…"

Brooke smiled and nodded and begged Haley to continue, and the girls sat and talked as the best friends that they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in his room thinking about Haley. She would be a great girlfriend and would probably help him relax from all the pressure his father and the team would be putting him under, especially because practice officially started up on Tuesday. Lucas's thoughts were stopped abruptly as his father appeared in his doorway.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing here lying around. You have to get in shape. This could be your biggest season ever, and you're the best one on the team. Now we're going for a run together and then you're lifting weights and no buts about it."

"What the hell Dad. Like there's any competition. And no one else is practicing yet. God lay off sometimes."

"Don't give me that son," Dan practically screamed, "Whitey is thinking of putting Nathan on the team, and if you're not playing to the best of your ability you'll lose your position in the line-up."

"Big deal" Lucas screamed back "At least one of your sons can be the best player on the team."

"Don't call him that," Dan said lowering his voice and trying to sound more sympathetic "He doesn't mean anything to me and you're everything."

"No matter what you say or call him, he's still your son. And if you hadn't cheated on my mom in college then you'd never have to deal with the consequences of that little indiscretion." Lucas called as he stalked out of the room.

Dan screamed out of frustration and was left there fuming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toward the mid afternoon, Nathan sat lying in his bed. The same position he had been in last night. He wasn't getting up not for anything. And his mom since she was so busy with work didn't seem to notice that he hadn't left his room. Then he heard a knock on the door. Who the hell could that be? Nathan aggravated that he had to get up, walked to the front door. In front of him stood a skinny guy with spiky hair.

"Hey Mouth, what's up?" Nathan asked trying to make his voice sound at least partially interested.

"There's something going on with you, and I just want to help you." Mouth replied his niceness showing. Great, thought Nathan, like Mouth could possibly understand what my problem is. "I know it's a girl," Mouth said as an after thought. Well so much for that theory.

"And I know that you're probably feeling really bad right now, because there's no way Brooke Davis would ever go out with you, but trust me there's plenty of other nice girls that go to our school and I'm sure you could find one." Mouth babbled on as Nathan tried to understand what he was talking about.

Nathan finally caught on and said "Mouth chill, I don't like Brooke."

"You don't?" Mouth asked quizzically

"Nathan shook his head "No." He debated about whether to tell Mouth the truth and figured it could probably do no harm, so he finished the thought "I like Haley."

Mouth stood there flabbergasted. Everyone knew Haley James belonged exclusively to Lucas Scott even more than Brooke did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Saturday was drawing to a close, Peyton was putting the finishing touches on her hair, makeup, and outfit for her date with Jake. She looked into her mirror and her golden blonde curls and hazel eyes stared back at her. She smiled satisfied that Jake would think she looked good. She heard a horn outside and quickly grabbed her purse and jumped down the stairs two at a time. She was so excited. Finally she and Jake would be going on an actual date.

"Hey you look great" Jake said while appraising her.

Peyton blushed for a moment. Talking to Jake made her smile but his compliments gave her tingles.

"Thanks. So where are we headed?"

"I thought we could go to the docks and walk around. Maybe get something eat from a vendor. Is that ok?" Jake asked unsure.

"Sounds good" Peyton gave him a little smile pleased that he cared enough to ask her opinion.

"Great then let's go"

xxxxx

Peyton and Jake had been walking around for the past three hours. They could have talked all night. They just gelled like that.

"Hey Peyton" Jake asked quietly.

"Yeah" Peyton replied just as softly.

"Talking to you is great and all" he shot her a smile "But I really want to kiss you again."

"I thought you'd never ask" Peyton smiled and Jake leaned in to kiss her. And this time was somehow even better than the previous night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Sundays, Haley had her shift at the café, so After Brooke and Lucas stopped by to say hi, the two decided to hang out, and let Haley work.

"Where to Cheery?"

"Ummmm" was Brooke's response. "We could go shopping."

Lucas suppressed a groan. "Didn't you just go shopping yesterday with Haley?"

"You can never have too much shopping" Brooke shot him a devious smile.

"Fine" Lucas conceded but not with shooting Brooke a look, "But you owe me."

Brooke laughed. "Come on lover boy. Let's go to the mall."

"Speaking of lover boys. That was a great plan you had at your party."

Brooke tried to look innocent but couldn't hold it up and began to laugh. "Fine you caught me. But it all worked out for the best. And you better not blame me if you two break up."

"Please Brooke. Thanks are really in order. And don't worry, I think Haley and I are in it for the long haul."

Brooke smiled. "Good to hear. Now lets go shopping!" Brooke said while dragging him on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was walking home from the River Court. He had played with the guys for a while before shooting around alone to clear his head. He felt a little better about the whole Haley situation, and thought that maybe he could get over, especially since there really hadn't been anything between them. Nathan's walking slowly lagged and he realized that he was tired and thirsty. He looked around and spotted a café. I'll go inn for a quick drink he thought.

He opened the door and took a stool at the counter. He was looking around at the café when he heard a sweet familiar voice ask him "Can I get you anything?"

He lifted his eyes and was once again looking into the brown ones that had caused him so much pain. Suddenly all the clarity he had been feeling from his game washed away and his feelings of anger, resentment, and heartache returned. Trying to just focus on getting what he had come in for, he ordered a drink.

Haley returned a few minutes later with it, and gave him a smile.

"You're Nathan right?" she asked. Nathan just nodded not really in the mood to talk.

Haley smiled again. "I'm Lucas's well girlfriend and I know you guys have a lot of animosity between you but I was wondering if maybe you two could talk and try to work it out. It's really not your problem. It's your father's.

Maybe it was hearing her call herself Lucas's girlfriend or the fact that she seemed so sweetly sincere that Nathan just broke down and couldn't handle it anymore.

"Why do you care?" Nathan questioned. "It's not your problem, and if I were you I'd focus more on the fact that your boyfriend (he practically spitted out the word) is a jackass. Just go back to your little popular world where you have zero problems and all you do is go to your stupid little games and get drunk at parties. Leave me and my world alone."

Haley's eyes got wide and Nathan could see they were starting to fill with tears. "I'm sorry," she said quietly before hurrying away so he wouldn't see her start completely crying.

Nathan watched the beautiful girl run away and he was immediately filled with remorse. It wasn't really her fault. Maybe she really did care for Lucas and everything that he had thought between them was just a hallucination or something like that. It was time he stopped taking his problems out on other people. He'd move on and just have a good time with his friends.


	6. It Only Takes a Week

Chapter 6: It Only Takes a Week

One week, Haley thought. One week had gone by and everything was different. Well actually everything was the same, except one thing was different. Today Lucas Scott would pick her up not only as her best friend, but also now as her boyfriend. But to Haley it felt like her whole world had changed. She walked down her stairs slowly and stood outside waiting for him, just like she had for the past two years. The car drove up and Lucas flashed her a megawatt smile. Haley gave a little smile back. Everything would be the same even now that she and Lucas were dating. They'd still be friends and have each other's backs. Haley needed to believe that.

"What are you waiting for, beautiful?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"My other boyfriend" popped out of Haley's mouth.

Haley couldn't believe what she had just said. It was almost like she wanted another boyfriend, a different boyfriend. Luckily Lucas just thought it was Haley being her usual mocking self. He laughed and called her to the car again. Haley got in and forgot about what she had said and just enjoyed riding to school with her boyfriend.

xxxxx

When they got out at school, everyone there turned to stare at them. Haley felt really uncomfortable but Lucas just grabbed her hand and they walked together on their way to find the rest of their friends.

"Take a picture people." Brooke called out to the crowd like they were a bunch of idiots. "God it's almost like they've never seen a couple before."

Haley smiled feeling a little better at Brooke's carefree attitude toward the rest of her classmates. "Thanks Brooke. They were creeping me out."

Brooke flashed Haley wink. "Don't sweat it tutor girlfriend. They're just jealous because they'll never be part of a couple as hot as you and Broody over here."

Lucas chuckled. "Wow Brooke sounds like you're jealous too."

Both Haley and Brooke gave Lucas a look while trying to understand why he was being so insensitive about the whole thing and not even comforting Haley.

"Luke I know that we're the popular people or whatever, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy everyone looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Haley said nervously.

"Just the price you pay of being Lucas Scott's girlfriend" he said as he stalked away to talk with Tim.

xxxxx

The one person on campus who didn't give a rat's ass about the couple sat by himself at a table avoiding even looking their way. If that's whom Haley wanted to be with, then fine, Nathan thought. I'll find someone else too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch Jake brought Peyton over to sit with his other friends, as they were now officially a couple. Even thought Peyton wasn't really into that crowd, she wanted to make Jake happy, and if he was going to sit there then she would too because she wanted to be with him.

"P. Sawyer" Brooke exclaimed, "You're dating Jagielski??"

Peyton just nodded while everyone else at the table laughed. But Brooke looked on disgustedly.

"God this sucks. My two best friends get together with each other and my other friend gets a boyfriend. Like hello universe, where's the guy for Brooke??"

"B. Davis, chill" Peyton said in the voice she used to bring Brooke back to reality "You'll find one soon."

"I'll date you Brooke" Tim offered.

"Oh God, Dim. Universe, are you really that cruel?" Brooke groaned and walked away.

"I still don't get it. Who's Dim? Tim asked utterly confused.

Everyone else at the table shook their head except Bevin who replied, "Dim is when there's less light. We have that on my dining room chandelier."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Brooke looked around and found Haley and Lucas kissing by a pole. "Oh God get a room lovebirds." Haley and Lucas broke apart and laughed.

"So what are doing after school, friends: girl, boy."

Lucas and Haley exchanged a look. "Well actually Brooke, Lucas and I were going to go back to my house to work on some homework." Lucas coughed as she said that. "And spend time together" Haley continued giving him a little smile. "You know it's his last day before practice," Haley said pleading a little.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. Just call me when you're not so horny." Brooke called gaily while blowing them a kiss.

So my friends don't want me big deal. I'll just have some fun on my own. Just as Brooke thought this, she saw the cute guy who had been fighting with Lucas last week heading to the weight room. Hmm, Brooke thought wickedly, this has definite possibilities. Skipping gaily after him, Brooke concocted her plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Lucas sat in Haley's room doing homework, but Lucas was quickly losing patience.

"Haley, come on. Can we please take a break," he said patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Luke you know I have to get this done."

"Yeah and I have to get this done" he said shooting her a sexy smile.

Haley smiled back, her resolve weakening. "Fine but only for awhile," she said walking towards the bed.

"Awhile is all I need, Hales," he murmured before he began to kiss her.

Their kisses became more demanding and Lucas started to slide his and up Haley's stomach. Haley gently moved his hand and got up off the bed.

"Luke I really to need to finish this" she said apologetically.

Lucas sighed. Usually girls groveled at his feet and begged him to go on, and not stop like what had just happened here. But this was Haley.

"Fine but I'm expecting a consolation prize."

Haley shot him another grin and went back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan had been working out in the weight room. He was slowly starting to get over Haley, and exercise helped him clear his head and get her out of his mind even more. Like right now, he didn't feel that crushed just a little disappointed. He made his way to the locker room and headed to the showers. After about 5 minutes he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a beautiful girl wearing only a towel.

"Umm what?" he started to say before he realized he was naked and tried to cover himself.

"Hi I'm Brooke, but I bet you knew that," the girl said flirtatiously.

"Yeah I did, but what are you doing here?"

"Taking a shower duh," she said while pointing towards the showerhead.

"This is the boys' locker room though."

"So" she said moving a little closer. And with that the towel slipped form her body. "Whoops," she said and smiled.

Nathan avoided looking at her and quickly picked up her towel and handed it to her. "Here. Umm maybe you should go to the other locker room."

Brooke pouted but said "Fine." As she was walking out she passed by Whitey. "Oh hey Coach Durham" She said with a smile before walking away.

Coach looked on intrigued and laughed while Nathan came out of the shower utterly bemused.

"Ahh Scott. Just the person I wanted to see." Nathan gave no reply so Whitey tried again. "Scott!"

"Oh you mean me," Nathan said.

'Who else would I be talking to?"

"I don't know maybe my wonderfully talented brother."

Whitey heard the disdain in his voice and thought that what he was about to do might be a bad idea but he continued anyways. "Your uncle Keith showed me a tape of you playing, and I want you on my team."

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan asked thinking it was some practical joke.

Whitey shook his head. "You're good, and you'd be an asset to the team."

"What about Lucas and Dan?"

"What about them. You're just as good as Lucas is. And it's my team not theirs. No matter how much they want to believe the opposite."

I'll think about it." Nathan said quickly and nodded his goodbye.

As Nathan walked home he thought about what had just happened. One of the most popular girls in school had tried to shower with him and seemed incredibly interested in him as much more than a casual acquaintance. Not to mention Coach Durham had asked him to join the basketball team which his brother who couldn't stand him was the star of. He had only gone to Tree Hill High for one week, and already things had become completely out of hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked into his big but almost always empty house. He just wanted to relax but that idea was quickly finished as his dad called him into the den to talk. Lucas was still peeved about what had happened at Haley's and he really didn't want to deal with his annoying father berating him, but he walked in knowing if he didn't go talk to him the consequences would be worse.

"What now Dad?" Lucas asked visibly annoyed.

"Whitey asked Nathan to join the team" was the answer.

Lucas stared at his father in horror. His life had just taken a turn for the worse.


	7. Maybe We Could Try Again

Chapter 7: Maybe We Could Try Again

As Nathan walked into his small comfortable house, his mom called him for him.

"Yeah mom?" he asked.

"Well you know that money is tight." Nathan gave his mother a duh look. He'd known money was tight since he was like 2 years old. "Well I know that your grades are fine, but I don't know if they're good enough to get you a scholarship for college. And I really don't know how I can afford it. So I know there's a tutoring program at your school, so I thought that you could go and try to raise your grades up."

Nathan looked at his mom. He really had no interest in getting a tutor, but he did want to get out of Tree Hill so he wouldn't suffer the burden of being Dan Scott's illegitimate child anymore. And a good way to do that would be going to college and making something of his self.

"Fine Mom, whatever you say."

As Nathan walked to his room, he thought about what his mother had just said. Maybe his grades weren't good enough for a scholarship, but his basketball skills certainly were. At that moment he decided to join the team. And as added bonus he'd piss Lucas off, and show Dan that he was just as good as the son he had chosen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad how do you know?" Lucas asked trying not to hyperventilate.

"I went down this afternoon to talk to Whitey about your game this season and overheard him in the locker room offering a spot to Nathan.

"Why would he need to do that? Our team is really good already."

"Because your uncle Keith asked him to. God when I get my hands on Keith," Dan threatened.

"Dad chill. Look I know how to handle it. No guy is going to stay on a team that doesn't want him. Lucas said thinking diabolically.

Dan smiled. "That's my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the first practice of the year, Nathan walked into the gym. Everyone stared at him like he was lost except for Whitey who just smiled.

"You ready to practice Scott?" Nathan nodded. "Good now move your ass."

Tim walked over to Lucas who was shooting daggers at Nathan's head.

"What's he doing here?"

"Apparently joining the team."

Tim shot Lucas another of his dumb looks. "Yo that ain't right man. He can't be taking your booty. We best beat his ass up"

"Just say it sucks, Tim." Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed a ball. Not even his annoying younger brother was going to stop him from showing everyone whose team this was.

xxxx

Over in the corner where the cheerleaders were practicing there was a very different reaction. Most of the girls were murmuring about who the cute new guy could be while Haley was trying hard not to throw up. She still hadn't gotten over what Nathan had said to her at the café. She sincerely wanted to help and she had never been so rudely received before when she said something nice.

"He's so hot Haley. I think I'm in lust." Brooke leaned over and whispered in Haley's ear.

"Who?" Haley asked curious. She was pretty sure that Brooke had already hooked up with the whole basketball team so she was wondering whom she could mean.

"Cute new guy, duh." Brooke shot Haley a grin that showed she had had a bigger interaction with Nathan than just seeing him in the gym today.

Haley sighed. "Did you do something slutty?"

Brooke giggled. "Maybe" Haley's eyes bore into hers demanding an answer. "Fine I kinda went in to the shower when he was there too."

Haley's eyes popped wide open. Even for Brooke this was a bit excessive. "You did not!"

Brooke continued giggling. "No, I totally did."

Haley couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "God Tigger you are such a slut."

"Not anymore. I think cute new guy could be the one to tame me. I can't believe he's Lucas's brother. That's so weird. But hey we'll be dating brothers. Doesn't that rock? What's his name anyway?"

"Nathan" Haley said feeling a flash of jealousy and disappointment. What was that about?

"Hmm Nathan. Sexy." Brooke flashed her signature smile and called the rest of the girls together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Practice was over and Haley was waiting for Lucas while Brooke was presumably standing around so Haley wouldn't be alone but was really waiting fro Nathan.

"Hey Brooke, Hales. You ready to go baby?" Haley nodded and gave Brooke a hug before leaving. She gave Lucas a peck and they headed hand in hand to his car.

Now where is that boy, Brooke thought to her self. "Finally" she mumbled as she saw Nathan's tall form coming out of the doors.

"Hey cute new guy. Remember me?" she said while sauntering over to him.

"Of course." Nathan shot her a grin "Shower girl."

Brooke smiled wide too her dimples peeking out. She has a pretty smile Nathan thought.

"So I was thinking maybe we could get hang out now. I have a big empty house waiting and I could use some company," she said still smiling.

Nathan thought about it. He did have homework, but he was having his first tutoring session the next day, so it would make sense to work on it then. After all, his mother did want him to get his grades up. He smirked. And anyways his mother probably wasn't even home.

"Sounds good," he finally replied.

"Good" Brooke said seductively.

She motioned to her car, and Nathan followed and got in the passenger seat. She drove them back to her place, and gave Nathan a tour of the first floor. Nathan tried to ignore the fact that this is where he had first seen Haley kissing Lucas.

"It's really nice" he said kind of in awe.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen the best part."

"Oh really? What's that."

She motioned to the stairs and led the way up her bedroom. She gently pushed him on to the bed and threw off her tank top standing there in a sexy lace bra.

"You're right. This is the best part of the house."

"I'm glad you think so" Brooke said before straddling him and leaning in to kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HALEY!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs the next day at school.

"Chill Brooke, it's like 8 in the morning."

"I know but I have news" she said practically bouncing up and down.

"Chill Tigger. Did you do something slutty again?"

"Maybe but it can't be slutty if it's with your boyfriend."

"What!" Haley practically screamed.

Brooke laughed. "So now you know why I was screaming before to get your attention."

"Oh God, Brooke this is great news. You guys can go on a double date with Lucas and I Friday night. Oh it will be perfect."

"Chill tutor girl before you plan our weddings. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why" Haley asked confused.

"Because of this." Brooke walked over to Nathan and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Morning boyfriend." Nathan smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. Mouth, Skills, and Haley all looked on in awe.

Yeah that would definitely put a damper on plans for a double date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Nathan headed to the tutor center. His life was finally shaping up. He was a member of the Ravens basketball team that was one of the best in the state. And even if only the coach and some guy named Jake Jagielski were the only people talking to him, it was still great. And now he also had an amazing and beautiful girlfriend. He had even resigned himself to the fact that he had to go to tutoring and since it was helping his mom, he didn't really mind so much. As he walked into the tutor center he found a list of names with their assigned tutors.

"So let's see" he mumbled to himself "Who's my tutor? And the lucky winner is.."

"Haley James" a voice said that interrupted his search.

"What" he said staring at the girl before him who he hadn't expected to talk to ever again.

"I'm your tutor. I'm Haley James." She gave him a look that showed she clearly hadn't forgiven him for what he had said at the café, and that she really didn't want to tutor him.

"Listen I'm sorry about" Nathan began to say.

"Don't worry about it" Haley cut him off. "If you want maybe I could find you another tutor."

"Don't worry about it" he said while shooting her a hopeful grin.

Haley couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She just couldn't tell Lucas. Yet another secret Haley James was hiding.


	8. Do the Right Thing

Chapter 8: Do the Right Thing

I really liked this episode, so yeah hopefully you all will to. And it's a little longer than usual so that rocks. Happy reading 

Also shoutout to Alli (newly crowned shower girl) and other shower scene lovers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As their tutoring session was winding down, Nathan felt a moment of bravery and decided to act on it.

"Hey Haley. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. But only if I get to ask one back." She looked so cute bargaining with him that Nathan lost focus for a second before remembering he was with Brooke.

"Well it's only fair that way, I suppose."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "You asked first." Haley reminded him.

Nathan responded with a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah sorry. I was just wondering. Why do you work at that café and why do you tutor? It doesn't seem like something most cheerleaders would be into." Nathan peeked a glance at her hoping that his question hadn't offended her.

Haley sighed. The only people who knew that she tutored and worked at the café were Lucas and Brooke, (not counting the people at school she tutored, who were embarrassed enough at getting tutored that they really didn't talk much about it) and they knew her well enough to know she didn't like to talk about it. The answer was pretty simple, but Haley still felt it was a burden to come up with the answer and the right way to say it.

"Well, I really enjoy tutoring. I love that feeling when someone just gets something because I helped them with it. There's just so much gratification in that. And well with the café, I'm not rich like most people think, and I need the extra money kind of to keep up with everyone else in my crowd." Haley's voice lowered at the last part showing how ashamed she felt about it. Maybe people wouldn't care that she wasn't as rich as the rest of the popular people, but she never wanted to take that chance, and lose everything she had worked so hard to get. Haley had never really admitted that to anyone and she hoped Nathan wouldn't look down on her because of her shallowness for wanting so much to be popular.

Nathan looked at Haley taking everything in. He guessed from her tone and the expression in her voice that she hadn't really ever talked to anyone about this.

Trying to comfort her he rubbed her arm soothingly and said, "They're your friends Haley. I think they'd accept you no matter what. Plus you're a head of the cheerleaders and you're pretty. You don't need to be rich and stupid to be popular."

Haley gave Nathan a shy smile. Somehow he just knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. "Thanks, but nor it's my turn," Haley said her smile getting wider. "So tell me, how and why did you and Brooke become an item?"

"Well you're her friend, you know she's great and fun to be around. She's also beautiful, and I don't know, we just clicked after practice the other day."

"By clicked, do you mean hooked up?" Haley said with a hint of bitterness.

Nathan blushed which was a pretty rare occurrence for him. "Well um I guess we did that too." Suddenly Nathan felt uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Look I better go, but thanks again. I'll see you around at practice and stuff. Oh and at the game next week."

"Wouldn't miss it." Haley smiled up at him, well aware of his discomfort, and pretty pleased with the effect her question had brought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey boyfriend, what took you so long?" Brooke greeted Nathan when he arrived at her house.

"Nothing my mom just made me get a tutor to get my grades up."

"Oh anyone I know?"

Nathan thought about how secretive Haley was about tutoring and even though he figured Brooke knew about it, he didn't think Haley would want him to spread it around especially with the whole Lucas relationship. "Nah"

"Well I missed you." Brooke said leaning in to kiss him.

"Me too." Nathan said between kisses.

Brooke led him to her bed and rolled on top of him. Who knew having a boyfriend could be so great, she thought. Nathan's thoughts were a bit different. Although the feel of Brooke on top of him was definitely turning him on, he couldn't help but think that all they did was make-out and have sex. But with Haley he could actually talk and have serious conversations. Nathan had thought he was over Haley, but now doubts about him and Brooke were popping up even when he was hooking up with Brooke! Nathan tried to refocus his thoughts back on Brooke and the pleasure she was giving him, but in the back of his head he knew he was torn, and that he would inevitably have to make a decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas lay on Haley's bed thinking. She lay next to him her eyes closed with a half-smile imprinted on her face. They had been making out for a while before, but Lucas didn't understand why it wasn't going any further that that. They had been dating for several days, and Lucas was used to getting everything from a girl after about a half hour of talking to her. Lucas sighed as his thoughts switched over to his other problems. The big one was Nathan. He had been doing well in practice and was even set to start with Lucas in the first game of the season. Lucas wasn't ready for that to happen. He had to think of a plan. His face broke into a crooked smile as it came to him. Oh god yes, that would be perfect.

"Are you ok Luke?" Haley asked as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Fine Babe" he said while sliding his arm around her. Haley nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and gave a happy sigh.

"You ready for the game?" Haley asked knowing that it was probably what Lucas was thinking about.

She knows me so well, Lucas thought. "Did I ever tell you how perfect you were?" he said as he brought her face to close to his own so he could look into her eyes.

"Not for two whole minutes!" Haley pouted, "I was starting to get worried."

Lucas laughed and settled back into their previous position. Everything would be fine. He was with an amazing girl who was beautiful, smart, and understood him. He was about to play the first game of what appeared to be a great season. And to top it all off he would get his annoying bastard brother off the team too. Lucas kissed the top of Haley's head and she purred contently. Yep, everything was perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Brooke's, Nathan headed to the River Court to clear his head.

"Yo Hotshot. You ready for your big game?"

Nathan laughed as he turned to face Skills. "Ready as I'll ever be. But trust me man, they're all big games. This one is no different than any I play here."

"Good to hear man." Skills said with a smile. "And if you want that brother of yours to act less like a jerk than you better practice man."

"I like the sound of that." Nathan said with a grin and passed the ball to Skills.

They engaged in a heavy game of one on one. But little did they know that a single figure stood hiding watching them. So you think I'm a jerk, the person thought, well just wait and see till next week. He walked off with a diabolical grin on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed by and finally it was game night. The whole school was beyond excited. Everyone came up to the basketball team to wish them luck, and the cheerleaders prepared a pep rally and performed it lunch to get everyone psyched, not that they already weren't. After they had performed they all toppled down in their seats tired but exhilarated from the response.

"You were great Hales" Lucas said while giving her a kiss.

Choruses of "Aww" were heard around the table.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Bevin asked to no one in particular.

Peyton shrugged not really into the whole cute relationship thing. Jake smiled at Peyton's response. He loved how she just didn't give a damn about all the social niceties that their group played by.

"Totally cute, but not as cute as me and my boyfriend." Brooke said already in competitive mode.

Lucas shot Brooke a cold stare. He was pretty pissed that she was dating Nathan. But you couldn't really tell Brooke what to do. Brooke ignored the look used to this response by now. She shrugged it off. Lucas would just have to deal with it. Haley nuzzled Lucas's nose trying to make him feel better. He gave her a small private smile.

"So we're gonna wipe the floor with these dudes tonight and then they're gonna clean it." Tim squealed gleefully.

"Just say we're going to win Tim" Lucas, Brooke, and Haley chorused in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Lucas drove a van filled with some of his teammates to the River Court. They could see Nathan shooting baskets peacefully by himself.

"Get him!" Lucas commanded. The guys rushed out and threw a bag over Nathan's head and half dragged half carried him to the car.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted, "Get off of me! What the hell are you doing?"

"Let's go, he's in." Tim informed Lucas who pulled the car into high gear and zipped out of there before anyone could notice.

xxxx

After a while Lucas pulled up in front of some deserted mucky swamp area.

"Get him out."

The rest of the guys in the car pushed Nathan out. They removed the blindfold and pushed him into the swamp. Nathan glared at Lucas fuming.

"You think you can mess with my life and there won't be any consequences," Lucas challenged, "Think again bastard."

Nathan continued to glare at Lucas desperately looking around to see if he was anywhere remotely close to civilization.

"Stay away from my team, stay away from my friends, and stay away from my life. Because no one and I mean no one wants you there. Understand?" Lucas waited for a response and Nathan just grumbled which Lucas took to be a yes.

"Come on guys let's go. We have a game to win." Lucas smirked at Nathan before leaving with the rest of the guys. Tim pointed and laughed at Nathan uproariously while continuing to goad him with "You stuck man!"

"Let's go Tim!" Lucas commanded clearly bored with the situation. Tim quickly followed suit and the car drove away.

Damnit! Nathan thought. He'd left his phone on the table at the River Court and he had no idea where he was, plus he was completely covered with grime. He sighed and started walking in the direction the car had taken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the pre-game ritual, Haley stood with the other cheerleaders watching the guys shoot around. She flashed Lucas a smile before she noticed something. Nathan was missing. And there was no way it was an accident. She knew Nathan and knew how important basketball was to him. She sprinted over to Lucas.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about Hales?" he said flashing her a smile to relive her nerves.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Luke. Nathan. Where is Nathan?" Haley said again practically yelling.

"Why do you care Hales?" Lucas said starting to get annoyed.

"He didn't do anything to you Lucas! It's your father's problem so why don't you let him deal with it, and just try to be civil! She said definitely screaming this time.

Lucas just shrugged, and Haley turned on her heel and walked back to the cheerleaders.

"I need your car Brooke."

"What? Why?" Brooke asked confused "It's the first game, where else could you possibly have to be?"

"Just give me the keys!" Haley yelled.

Brooke shrugged. She knew better than to argue with Haley when she was mad. Brooke handed over the keys and Haley headed out of the gym in a trance. I've got to find him Haley thought. Not fully understanding why she cared so much, but knew she had to do the right thing. She jumped into Brooke's car and started the ignition. She would get Nathan to game and she would sure as hell make sure he played.


	9. Serious as a Heart Attack

Chapter 9: Serious as a Heart Attack

Haley drove aimlessly trying to think of where Lucas could have taken Nathan. A thought suddenly struck her. She remembered how when they were freshmen the older members of the team would play pranks on the newbies. She remembered Lucas telling her a bout a deserted swamp area. That had to be it, she thought excitedly! She drove that way until she saw a body covered with mud walking across the way.

"Get in"

Nathan looked at Haley genuinely shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to the game. Come on you have no other chance of making it."

"But what about the car and" Nathan's voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say Lucas's name

"Don't worry about it. Brooke will just get it cleaned. Now let's go. Get in." Nathan had never seen Haley act so demanding before but he knew she was right and he had no other way of getting to the game if he didn't accept her offer. He got in the car and Haley zipped off.

xxxx

When they reached the parking lot, Haley hurriedly parked and jumped out about to start running.

"Haley wait" Nathan called. He brought her into a hug. "Thanks for finding me tonight. I'd be well stuck without you."

"Forget about it" Haley said but she couldn't deny how great it felt to have his arms around her.

They ran inside the gym to see that the first half was almost over. The Ravens were winning but not by much so people were on the edge of their seats. Whitey noticed Nathan's entrance and shot him an angry look that clearly meant, Get Here Now!

Haley brushed past Nathan to get to Whitey first. "Coach I'm so sorry Nathan we're late." She hoped that he hadn't noticed her disappearing act earlier and would believe her. "Nathan's mom asked me to tutor him and he really needed to get his grades up in English. He really doesn't understand it. So we were working hard to get him completely up to date and we lost track of time. I'm so sorry. It's really all my fault. I just kept pushing him forward."

Whitey looked from Haley to Nathan. Nathan nodded afraid to use his voice and spill what had happened. "Well Ms. James, next time you want to tutor one of my players on a game night, keep a watch close by!"

Haley nodded apologetically. "Nathan go get changed." Whitey continued "We'll get you in during the second half." Nathan nodded and quickly ran to the locker room. Haley scurried back to the cheerleaders, avoiding their questioning glances about where she had been. Peyton, who had seen her rush in with Nathan, gave her smile showing that Haley had done the right thing. Haley nodded back. She grabbed her pom poms and got back into formation with the other girls.

Lucas looked over at Haley and saw a little mud on her cheer uniform. His face boiled with anger. She had gone to find Nathan, that little bitch. Why the hell did she care about him especially when her boyfriend would be displaying all his talent tonight. She had almost completely missed the first half. Lucas face turned as he felt someone else looking at him. It was Nathan in full uniform challenging him to try and pull some stupid shit again. Lucas turned away disgusted and got back to the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boyfriend, where were you?" Brooke skipped over to Nathan after the game, which the Ravens had triumphantly won.

"My tutor and I lost track of time." He said avoiding the subject.

"Please tell me you weren't having sexy teacher fantasies with her" Brooke said assuming it was a girl.

"Why would I need to if I have you? Nathan smirked over at Brooke's dimpled grin.

"Oh right answer," she said giving him a kiss, "You deserve a prize."

"What might that be?"

Brooke giggled and whispered seductively in his ear "Come and see," before she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat next to Lucas in his car as he drove her home. She still mad at him and kept silent, even though Lucas kept pushing and trying to get her to talk. He was mad too, but he wanted to get some tonight and really wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"It was a great game right? Too bad you missed the first half."

"Mmhmm" Haley mumbled.

Lucas was getting irritated. "Look Hales, I'm sorry. It was stupid. You're right it's not my problem." If apologizing was the only way to get her to talk to him, than he would do it, even if it was a lie.

Haley must have been affected, because she finally began to speak. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said softly.

"Hales, why don't you come over to my house? We'll talk this out, and have some dinner. Come on it'll be fun." Luke saw her resolve weakening as she smiled.

"Okay Luke. But you have to promise we'll talk about it."

Lucas smirked. Like hell that would happen. "I promise," he said looking over at her with a sweet smile.

xxxx

As soon they walked into Lucas's room, he began to kiss Haley. Haley tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Plus he knew that eventually she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. No girl could. Haley conceded and started to kiss him back. He lifted her up a little before gently putting her on his bed. He leaned on top of her and deepened the kiss as his tongue began to roam around her mouth. Haley moaned as he began kissing her neck before quickly coming back to kiss her lips. Lucas's drifted his hands up her stomach and brought them around to her back as he swiftly removed her bra hook. At this Haley rolled out from under him and jumped up quickly rearranging her clothes back to normal.

"What the hell Hales? We're just having fun." He said even more irritated than he had been when he had realized she had been with Nathan.

"Luke I'm not ready. We're not ready. We've only been going out for a week and a half. I just don't think we should have sex yet."

"Oh god is this a joke?" Are you afraid or something? It's not like you haven't done this before." Haley blushed and Lucas gasped. "Are you serious? You're a virgin. Great, a virgin girlfriend who's afraid to have sex. Fuck that."

"Luke why are you being so insensitive?" Haley asked getting angry. "I'm sure we'll do it eventually, I'm just not ready yet."

Lucas sat up his eyes blazing. "Haley what the hell is your problem? You leave my first game of the season to go find the brother I hate. You'd rather rescue him then watch me your boyfriend play! And then you refuse to have sex, because you're not ready." Lucas scoffed. "It's like you want me to break up with you!"

Lucas got up and stood his ground. He looked down to meet Haley's eyes and something he had never seen before peered out of them. Pure hatred.

"Oh you mean the brother that you purposefully kidnapped so he would miss the game? Is that the fucking brother you mean?" Haley screamed.

Lucas was taken aback. If Haley was cursing, then it was bad. "Look Hales," he started to say as he reached out to take her hand. Haley quickly swung it out of his reach.

"Don't you dare touch me Lucas Scott. You're treating him as if he's the one that decided to be born and be a shadow to you his whole life. You want to be mad at someone, why don't you try your father!"

Lucas's face turned red like Haley had slapped him. "Get out" he said levelly.

"I'd be glad too" Haley replied sarcastically. "Think about what I said."

As Haley turned and left, Lucas sunk onto his bed his head in his hands. He had never fought like that with Haley before. Deep down he knew she was right, but it was so much easier to blame Nathan. Fuck her, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan stole into his house, because he had lost track of time at Brooke's and now was past curfew. He made into his bedroom without a sound, when his mother called for him. Nathan sighed. The last thing he needed and wanted was to get caught right now. He walked over to his mother's room deciding to play dumb.

"How was the game?" she asked excitedly.

Nathan let out his breath. "Oh it was god, Mom. We won."

"That's great honey. Tell me all about it tomorrow. We both should get some sleep now."

"Oh yeah of course Mom. Talk to you tomorrow."

Nathan walked back to his room. Of course he would leave out a few parts of that night's game when he told his mom about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton and Jake lay side by side on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Jake's parents had Jenny so they had told him to have fun for the night after the game.

Peyton sighed. "Did you see Haley come in with Nathan, tonight?" she asked.

Jake shook his head. "I saw her leave, but the next time I saw her she was just heading over to the rest of the cheerleaders."

"Well she came in with Nathan."

"Do you think they're together?" Jakes asked not really believing the possibility.

"No, I think Lucas and the rest of the team decided to pull some stunt, and Haley went to get him. That would explain the mud they were both showing off on their clothes."

Jake laughed but then his face turned serious. "Lucas is capable of some pretty bad stuff. I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt Haley."

"Me neither." Peyton said as she snuggled closer to him. "She's a good person. I don't want to see her get hurt."

It's too bad, she already was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was crumpled on her bed, her face stained with tears. Everything had just gotten so complicated since she had started dating Lucas. She could blame everything on Nathan's presence, but that wasn't the truth. She was starting to see sides of Lucas that she really didn't like. He was insensitive, arrogant, and just plain mean. She sighed. Though he was all of those things, she loved him. She had loved him since they were kids. She really liked him, and didn't want to hurt him. I can't break his heart, she thought. But the bigger question Haley was thinking of was "Does he even have one?"


	10. Warnings and WellWishers

Chapter 10: Warnings and Well-Wishers

Haven't really had scenes with these guys before so enjoy the Paley and Pathan (or is it Neyton? I really have no idea).

For the rest of the week, Haley avoided Lucas. At lunch, she ate in the tutor center, and she would immediately leave after practice so he wouldn't be able to corner her into talking to him. She knew he wanted to apologize but she just wasn't in the mood to hear it. She kept to herself barely talking to any of her friends. Her routine was just to get up walk to school, even though Lucas showed up dutifully at her door everyday. She'd go to class, eat lunch alone, and after school she'd either have cheerleading or tutoring. Then she would walk home.

On Friday afternoon after school, Haley just lost it. She started to cry and knew she had to talk to someone. Normally she'd go to Lucas but he was the cause of the problems, or Brooke, but she was too busy getting busy with Nathan. Haley sighed; she needed someone to talk to. She sat there for a while staring into space before getting up and walking down the stairs and out onto the street.

xxxx

Peyton sat in her room sketching. She was just hanging out at her house until Jake was able to come over. Suddenly she heard footsteps below.

"Are you busy now?" a shaky voice asked.

Peyton looked toward her doorway and saw a red-eyed Haley standing there looking completely dejected. Peyton had known that Haley was upset and avoiding her friends, but she just thought Haley needed sometime to cool off. She hadn't realized how much Haley was really hurting. Although they weren't particularly close, Peyton knew that Haley really had no one else to talk to.

"Sure come in," Peyton said trying to sound soothing.

Haley sighed and sat down on the bed, not really sure how to begin. "Lucas" she began but started to tear up again. Peyton patted her back to reassure her and motion for her to go on.

"Well he left Nathan somewhere, and I went to get up. And Lucas thought i was betraying him. And then I didn't want to have sex with him, and I don't know anymore. I thought he was my best friend but he keeps doing these really stupid things, and I just want the guy I've known for 16 years to come back." Haley was now fully crying and couldn't be consoled.

"Shh" Peyton said, "It'll be ok."

Haley shook her head her honey blonde locks flying wildly around her face. "It can't be. He was so hurt and now I can't even trust him."

"Look Haley, you've known Luke your whole life. You know he wouldn't intentionally hurt you. He's just under a lot of pressure from everyone about basketball. Nathan probably feels like a threat. He wants to apologize to you and I can see that you're also sorry. Work it out." As much as Peyton didn't like Lucas, she knew that he and Haley had been friends for a long time. They really couldn't let a stupid argument get between them.

"You're right." Haley said sounding brighter. "I feel better now, thanks."

Haley stood up to go but turned before she left the room. "I don't know if I told you but I'm really happy for you and Jake. You both deserve to be happy."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks Haley. That means a lot."

Haley gave a little nod and smile and waved her goodbye. She knew Peyton was right, but the nagging feeling she felt wouldn't go away. She had heard so many times about the pressure put on Lucas about basketball and frankly she was getting sick of it. It wasn't such a good excuse anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was leaning on top of Nathan kissing him like there was no tomorrow, but Nathan wasn't really into it.

"Brooke stop."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Guys didn't really ever stop her from making out with them before.

"I'm just not feeling it today. I'm worried about other things."

"Fine." Brooke said rolling over clearly hurt.

"Look I'm sorry it's just that some friends of mine are going through some things." He said this as a clue to Brooke because he really wanted to talk about Haley. He noticed she wasn't very happy lately, but he didn't want to bring her up and have Brooke go completely jealous.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Haley's been miserable these last few days."

"Really?" Nathan asked trying not to sound too interested.

" Yeah. I have no idea what it could be about. She left like out of the blue on the first game of the season. A cheerleading captain would never do that. And then she's completely blown all of us off."

"Maybe she's mad at someone," Nathan suggested.

"Oh my God! You're so right Natey," she said leaning over to give him a kiss, "She's probably pissed at Lucas. No wonder she won't sit with us at lunch."

"Any idea why she might be mad at him?"

"Oh who knows? It's Lucas and Haley. They've known each other too long. They probably got on each others nerves."

Nathan saw that this was all he was going to get out of Brooke and leaned down to kiss her to make her feel better about earlier. Brooke purred her smile visible. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said before leaning in to kiss him some more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat in her bedroom trying to work up the nerve to call Lucas. She kept getting to the seventh digit but stopped herself from hitting send. Ugh she thought, I'll never be able to do this. She leaned down into her pillow hoping for sleep. Just then the doorbell rang. Great, Haley thought. Now I have to get up. She yawned and climbed down the stairs slowly grumbling, "I'm coming, I'm coming" the whole way down. She opened the door and revealed a sheepish looking Lucas carrying a dozen roses. Haley's mouth fell open, amazed at what she was seeing.

"Hales, I know I freaked out and said things I shouldn't have. And I know you have no reason to forgive me, but I was hoping you'd give me another chance." He handed over the flowers to a gaping Haley. She stared at them not quite believing she was able to keep them in her hand.

"I'm sorry too, Lucas. I shouldn't have said all those things. I know the whole Nathan being back in town thing must be bothering you.

Lucas nodded. "Forget about it Hales. I forgive you."

Haley began to cry and Lucas quickly enveloped her in a hug. "It's ok" he murmured, "I love you and I'll be better to you. I promise." Haley continued to cry into his shirt, but she managed to use her voice and whispered, "Thanks I love you too." But Haley wasn't sure if it was the right kind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke knocked on Haley's door the next day feeling bad that she hadn't been there when her best friend was obviously hurting. It was just that Nathan was so cute and so much fun to hang out and hook up with. Brooke sighed just thinking about them together. She quickly came back to the present as Haley opened the door looking happier than she had for the past few days.

"Oh Hey Brooke, it's good to see you."

Brooke quickly wrapped her into a hug. "Haley, are you okay? I know I haven't been there for you this week and I feel totally bad about that, but I promise you that I'm here now and whenever you need me." Brooke fizzled off as she saw Haley laughing.

"I'm fine Brooke, but thanks."

Brooke looked on confused but just accepted what Haley said. "So what are we doing today best friend?"

"Well I was going to hang out with Lucas. You should join us. Just like old times. Just don't mention your boyfriend," Haley warned.

Brooke pouted for a second but then quickly agreed. "Like old times, sounds great."

Haley smiled and dragged Brooke into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was shooting hoops at the River Court when he saw a black mustang pull up. Out came a gorgeous pair of legs belonging to Peyton Sawyer. What could she want with me, Nathan thought.

"Hey. Nathan right?"

Nathan just nodded, a little in awe of the girl before him. Everyone knew Peyton as this totally independent girl who didn't care about other people's opinions, and who moved in her own circles.

"I just wanted to warn you. Lucas can do some messed up shit to you if he wants. And if you want to be the opposite of him, which isn't an asshole, then get Haley to stop interfering for you, because guaranteed he'll mess with you and her. And you also better not hurt Brooke. Lucas is way overprotective of his turf."

"I don't want to hurt Haley. Or Brooke," he said as an afterthought.

If Peyton noticed, she didn't say anything about. She just nodded. "Good, then just stay away from him for awhile. Play on the team but don't do anything to steal his spotlight."

"Thanks Peyton."

Peyton nodded as if to say don't mention it and drove off. Nathan went back to his baskets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Sunday, Nathan remembered that Haley worked her shift at the café. Peyton had told him to get her to stop interfering for him with Lucas, but that didn't mean she couldn't tutor him or that he couldn't hang out with her. He walked outside and headed for the café. He found a seat and waited for Haley.

Haley smiled when she saw him. "What can I get you?"

He smiled back at her, "How about your break. I want to talk."

"I think I have some break time due she said as she slid into the seat opposite him.

"So I know we're not really friends or whatever, but I was just wondering how you were doing. You seemed really upset last week."

"Yeah I know. I got into a fight with Lucas. But we worked it out, and now everything's fine."

Nathan's heart sunk a little when he heard that but he tried to ignore the feeling. "Oh well that's good then."

"Yeah so how's everything with Brooke?"

"Oh yeah it's going good. She's a great girl."

"Yeah she really is," Haley said. It was her turn now for experiencing the heart sinking.

"Well I just wanted to check on you. I'm glad you're ok.

"Well thanks Nate. But I better head back," she said motioning to work.

"Yeah well see you." Nathan turned to leave as he heard a voice carrying through the café. "Who says we're not friends?"

Nathan smiled in the direction of the voice but more for himself.


	11. It's All White Lies

So I skipped a few weeks into the future because all the drama was played out for the first part. Hope you like.

Also I adore Paolo Nutini. Thank him and shower girl for this delightful title.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: It's All White Lies

Haley and Nathan sat together at the dock finishing up a tutoring session.

"Wow 18 out of 20. Not bad Nathan."

"I try," he said with a smirk, "So are we done?"

Haley laughed. "I get the feeling that you hate this."

"Oh I don't hate it. I just like talking to you more."

Haley blushed. She and Nathan had become friends and would sometimes talk for a long while after they finished studying.

"Ok friend, what do you want talk about?"

"Anything. Tell me everything."

"Well I have a ton of older brothers and sisters but they're all out of the house so now it's just me. I love macaroni and cheese."

"Macaroni and cheese?" Nathan interrupted while wrinkling his nose.

"What?" Haley laughed, "Mac and cheese rocks."

"If you say so," Nathan said still shaking his head.

"Fine enough about me. Since you obviously think I'm such a nerd."

Nathan laughed. "I don't think you're a nerd. Just that you act like one."

Haley shoved him. "Shut up!"

Nathan laughed loving the time he spent with her. The just clicked. Everything made sense when they were together. Like all of his problems disappeared. He wanted more but he had no idea how she felt. And the other big problem was that he was still dating Brooke and she was still with his ass of an older brother.

Haley smiled up at him. Nathan was so easy to talk to. She could tell him things she couldn't even tell Brooke and Lucas. It was just so easy to be herself around him. She felt something else when she talked to him that she couldn't explain. Like it was fate and that they were meant to talk.

Nathan and Haley were so caught up in talking and their fun that they didn't notice a pair of suspicious eyes on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was working out at his house waiting for Haley to come after her stupid tutoring session. His cell phone started to ring. He sighed. It better not be her telling him that she'd be later than expected like he'd been hearing for the past few weeks. He checked the caller ID and saw it was only Tim.

"Yo, what's up man?"

"Dude I saw Haley over at the docks. She was with Nathan."

"Are you serious Tim?" Lucas asked to be sure. Tim could be kind of unreliable with things he'd seen.

"Totally serious. They were talking and laughing about something. You think she's hooking up with him?"

"She better not be," Lucas growled.

"Oh man I can't believe that bitch is two-timing you. We're gonna taker her down and then we're gonna kill him."

"Relax Tim. Don't jump to conclusions. I'll talk to her."

"Due you know the only time I jump is to make a shot."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Bye Tim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked into Lucas's house heading upstairs to his bedroom.

"Luke I'm here. I missed you."

"What you didn't have fun with my brother. I hear we have similarities," sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Haley jumped at Lucas's voice. "I'm.."

Lucas cut her off. "I thought you were tutoring."

"I was. I'm tutoring Nathan.

"And you didn't tell me?" Lucas said visibly upset.

"No because I knew you'd act like this. Look we were at the docks and we were studying. I can't help who gets assigned to me."

Lucas sighed and motioned Haley closer to him. "Sorry I just don't like you hanging out with him. He's a jerk, and he's probably trying to mess with you because I'm dating you."

Haley stared up at Lucas a little shocked. She realized how little Lucas knew his own brother. Nathan would never do something like that. He was just a nice good-hearted guy. That plan in fact sounded like something Lucas would do. Haley shook the thoughts out.

"Don't worry Luke. I can take care of myself."

'I know you can," he said giving her a kiss, "That's why I love you."

Haley gave him a small smile. Then she deepened the kiss. She wanted to get out all of her thought about Nathan and traits she didn't like about Lucas. She just wanted to kiss him like he was the one and that nothing else mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natey!" Brooke called from his front porch waiting for him.

Nathan frowned hoping Brooke didn't see him. It was getting kind of old and he had finally admitted to himself that he really truly liked Haley. He just didn't have the heart to tell Brooke and hurt her.

"Hey Brooke," he said trying to sound upbeat and not exactly succeeding.

"Aw what's wrong did you miss me? Because I can make it up to you," Brooke said suggestively.

"No it's ok Brooke. I really just need to study and get some work done."

"Didn't you just come from a tutor?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I have this essay and I need to write the first draft."

"Fine," Brooke pouted, "I'll see you tomorrow.

She gave him a kiss which he tried to give back but really couldn't. Brooke looked into his eyes quizzically but didn't speak. She just walked slowly to her car and drove away. Nathan sighed. He really had no idea what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton, Brooke and Haley all sat down together during their break at practice. Haley and Peyton had gotten closer after she went to her for advice. So she gradually began to hang out more with Brooke and Haley.

"So, P. Sawyer how's your boy-toy?" Brooke said waving flirtatiously at Jake. In response, Jake blushed.

Peyton laughed. "We're doing good Brooke. I love spending time with him."

"Yeah and I think I know how you spend that time"

The three girls collapsed into giggles. "God Brooke, are you always such a slut?" Haley asked.

"It's part of my charm," she said flashing her signature smile that no one could resist.

"Is that how you spend time together with Nathan?" Peyton insinuated.

Haley cringed when she heard that. She loved Brooke she really did. But she couldn't help feeling Nathan deserved more than the sex he was getting with Brooke.

Brooke's face lost a little of her sparkle too. "Well usually, but now he doesn't seem so interested."

Haley perked up before realizing how she was acting like such a bad friend. "God that sucks Brooke. Do you know why?"

"No, not really. But I'm falling for him. I hope we can just get it back together."

All three girls looked in Nathan's direction to see if they could decipher what was going on. Nathan noticed them looking and sent a smile in that direction.

Brooke smiled too. "Well maybe it's all ok now," she said figuring the smile was for her.

Haley knew better. She had seen Nathan smile at her in the exact same way every time they were together. She felt a pit in her stomach, and forced herself not to cry. She really didn't want to hurt Brooke or Lucas. But she really couldn't help how she felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After practice Haley went to Lucas's house. They had talked and made out for a while, but she had told him she needed to go home and work. He offered her a ride but she declined saying she felt like walking. She had been walking mindlessly ever since. She looked up and realized where she was. She had somehow arrived at Nathan's house. She knew it was his because he had given her his address and phone number when she first started tutoring him. She pushed on the door. It was open and she let herself in. She walked until she found a room with the door slightly ajar. Nathan lay on his bed reading a magazine. Haley smiled and just stood there peacefully watching him.

Nathan looked up and saw Haley standing there in his doorway.

"Haley," he said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Just like she what had happened in his dream. He stood up and she collapsed into his strong body. He held her in his arms tight, wishing he never had to let go.

"Shh, it's all going to be ok. Just tell me what's wrong."

"No it's not ok. It can't be okay." Haley said whimpering.

"What's wrong Haley, just tell me."

"I think," she started before convulsing in sobs again. Nathan nodded urging her to continue.

"I think I'm in love with you." Nathan pulled her out to arm's length and stared into her eyes, the thing that had attracted him to her in the first place. "I'm sorry" Haley began, "I know you're with Brooke and I'm with" Nathan cut her off as he pulled her back into him and placed his lips on hers. Gently at first, and then more passionately like they were the only two people alive. Their lips were like magnets that couldn't help but touch. Slowly Haley opened her mouth and their tongues began battling. Nathan started to sit down on the bed pulling Haley with him. But then she stopped their connection and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. It isn't right. I'm hurting everyone I love." She turned and ran from the room, form the house, and most importantly from the boy she loved.

"Haley wait," Nathan called. But she was already gone. Nathan sank into the bed, and cried for the second time because of that girl. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say he loved her too.


	12. Pull You Down Again

Chapter 12: Pull You Down Again

OK Who loved the Naley scene? Cuz I totally loved writing it. But even if you hated it, hope you enjoy this chapter 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley couldn't believe what she had done. She had kissed Nathan. All those things Lucas had said and felt about her betraying him were true. She cried harder and harder. She didn't want to hurt him. She loved him so much, but not like with Nathan. What have I done, Haley thought bitterly. That kiss had been amazing. She had never been kissed like that before. She couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't get him out of her head. And then there was Brooke. Brooke was falling hard for him. Her him. Her Nathan. The guy she loved. I'm a horrible person. Haley continued crying not seeming to have enough tears within her to fulfill the hurt. She had to come clean and tell the truth. It was the only way, even if she lost everything. She hated herself.

xxxx

Nathan sat on his bed. A few leftover tears still falling. He'd hurt Haley, the person that meant so much to him. He didn't even know what to do to rectify the situation. Obviously he couldn't be with Brooke anymore. Even if Haley didn't want to be with him, he couldn't stay with one girl if he was desperately in love with another. But then there was Lucas. Nathan knew that Lucas was so important to Haley. They had been friends their whole lives, and that last thing in the world she wanted to do was hurt him. Nathan stared bitterly out his window. He wanted Haley in his life. He needed her. She made everything better for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas drove Haley to school the next morning and it reminded him of the same silence after the first game of the season. Hopefully this time Haley wasn't mad at him.

"Hey Hales, are you okay? You're pretty quiet." Lucas looked at her with concern on his face that was a rare occurrence unless he was losing a game.

Haley smiled weakly. "Yeah I'm just distracted, I guess. Worried about other stuff."

'Well if you're sure you're ok."

"Yeah Luke don't worry."

Haley sighed. If she had a dollar for every time someone asked her if she was ok (especially after the arrival of Nathan), she'd be as rich as friends. She sighed again. She wanted to come clean but she just couldn't bring herself to face Lucas now. He seemed happy, and she really didn't want to keep that from him.

xxxx

Nathan walked onto the school grounds, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do.

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke called gaily walking over to him. She stated to kiss him but Nathan turned his head so all she got was his cheek. Brooke gazed up at him searching for clues in his face.

"Brooke we have to talk." Nathan's voice suggested it was something serious. "This isn't really working out. It's been fun but" he broke off as he saw the anger rising in her beautiful face.

"It's been fun? Did you honestly just say that to me? What the hell is wrong with you Nathan? Why are you fucking breaking up with me?"

"Brooke, you're a good person, you really are. But all we do is hook up and I want more. I need more from a serious relationship."

"And you didn't just tell me that. We could've down more. We still can," Brooke said hopefully.

"No we can't. It's too late Brooke. I'm sorry."

A realization suddenly dawned on Brooke. "Who's the skank?" she asked nastily.

Nathan felt his stomach twist at Brooke's words knowing that they were correct. But he didn't want to bring Haley into it, especially since she seemed like she wanted no part of him now.

"Brooke this is about us," he said avoiding the question, "I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

He looked up and saw Brooke's eyes filling with tears and realized how much the relationship actually meant to her. He sighed, he really did like her, she just wasn't right for him. As she turned to walk away her called, "I didn't mean to hurt you Brooke."

Brooke turned and stared back at him. "It doesn't matter. It hurts anyway." Then she walked away into the school her tears falling freely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke ran down the halls of Tree Hill High heading for the bathroom. She kept her face low because it was a mess filled with tears. She was almost there when she bumped into someone and began to fall, but the person caught her and helped her up. She looked into the eyes of the person who had helped her and saw a skinny guy with spiky hair.

"I'm sorry," Brooke started to say but more tears were filling up on her cheek.

"Are you okay, Brooke?' he asked like he really cared.

"Yeah thanks. Do I know you?"

He smiled proudly at being recognized by a girl like Brooke Davis. "I'm Mouth, Nathan's friend.

At the mention of Nathan's name Brooke groaned inwardly and felt a fresh onslaught of tears coming. "Excuse me" she mumbled as she ran to the bathroom.

Mouth stared after the beautiful girl. It was just like him to screw things up when talking to a girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was walking down the halls trying to concentrate on classes and forget about the mess her personal life had become. She sighed. Life was so much simpler when Nathan was just some guy she heard Lucas talk about it. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into the janitor's closet. She was about to scream but her lips were soon covered with another's pair. She sank into the kiss enjoying how good it felt before she realized whom it was. She broke it off.

"Nathan," she said to the dark form beside her, "I told you we couldn't do this. And I won't. Now leave me alone. It's hard enough already."

She grabbed her bag and ran from the closet her eyes clearly turning red.

"I love you too" Nathan called bitterly after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch, Haley reluctantly walked to her table and threw her bags down. She sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for their normal gossip and discussion of trivial things."

"Bad day?" Peyton asked while cocking her eyebrow up.

Haley nodded miserably. "Where's Brooke?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh my God! You didn't hear," Bevin cried out, "Nathan totally broke up with her. She's been like crying in the bathroom all day."

Haley stared at Bevin not completely comprehending the situation. Nathan had broken up with Brooke? When had that happened? Was it for her?

"He did what?" a voice growled from behind her breaking her thoughts.

She turned to see the handsome face of her boyfriend his hand on her shoulders.

"He broke up with her duh," Bevin said again.

"That dick. He's not going to get away with this."

"Excuse me" Haley said and stood up to leave.

"Hales where are you going?" Lucas asked still concerned that it bad something to do with Haley's silence earlier.

"I don't know." She quickly ran across the quad into school with the eyes of everyone from that table following her.

Lucas just shrugged. "Anyways, we're going to kill Nathan. He doesn't hurt my friends and get away with it."

Tim nodded excitedly and the two began planning. Bevin sat there twirling her hair. Peyton and Jake exchanged looks. They really didn't want any part in Lucas Scott's big revenge scheme. But they were both very worried about a certain girl called Haley James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked to the bathroom to find Brooke. She was still her friend even if she had betrayed her. She found Brooke huddled in one of the stalls blowing her nose with toilet paper and her eyes bright red.

"Brooke" she said leaning in to give the girl a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Brooke looked at Haley and gave her a little smile. "What took you so long?"

Haley laughed. "I'm sorry I just found out. What happened?" She asked more gently.

"He just dumped me when he got here this morning. And the worse thing is I can't even be mad at him, because he's right. All we really did was have sex. But I liked him so much Haley." Brooke started crying again.

"Shh Tigger. And by the way I don't think anything's going to stop you from being mad at him."

Brooke laughed. "You're right. But he was so sweet and sincere. I hate it when you're with the good guys. With assholes everything they say is so fake so you just want to smack them. But with the good guys, you want to be the one to comfort them."

"I know Brooke, I know. But come on you have to brave them sooner or later" she said gesturing to the hallway and the rest of the school."

"You're right Haley," Brooke said giving her friend another hug. Thanks for making me feel better. Let's go."

The girls linked arms and walked out of the bathroom through the halls together looking a little happier. Nathan watched them walking together. His heart broke for maybe the millionth time since he met Haley. But he was happy for her. He wanted her to be happy, and she looked a lot better than she had this morning.

"Come on man," Skills called, "Let's go to class."

"Sure let's go" Nathan said still watching the shrinking forms of the two most important girls in his life. He had decided to love one of them, breaking the heart of the other in the process. And the worst part was, he had no idea how the girl he loved felt about him anymore.

But if you keep bottling your feelings up, eventually one day the cap will break off and your feelings will spread everywhere. And then you'll be pulled down again to what you were hiding from.


	13. History Loves a Broken Heart

Chapter 13: History Loves a Broken Heart

(YAY Evan & Jaron. I 3 you guys. Your lyrics rock my socks. And I hope everyone thinks my words rock too lol)

Nathan was at the River Court just lying on the ground staring at the clouds. He had tried shooting but he had missed every single shot.

"Oh look boys, he's already on the ground." Nathan tried to sit up when he heard the voice but he was assailed with punches and kicks and soon everything went black.

When they were sure Nathan was knocked out, Lucas kicked him one more time. "That's for hurting Brooke" he yelled, but inside he knew it was more for just being his brother. Inside Lucas was jealous. Nathan was just as good as basketball and he didn't have to deal with the pressure of Dan.

"let's go guys. We're done here." Lucas called pleased with what he had done. They guys shuffled back into the car talking and laughing about how weak and stupid Nathan was. Still in charge, Lucas thought, pleased. He's not taking my team away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Haley were hanging out at Brooke's house. They were just sitting around lazily, not really talking but enjoying the silence. Haley had wanted to make Brooke feel better, and now they were all talked out. Haley's phone started to ring.

"Hey Luke," Haley said hoping her voice didn't display how unexcited she felt by his call.

"Hey beautiful. Tell Brooke we took care of Nathan for her."

"You did?" Haley asked suddenly alert.

"Yeah we beat him up, left him there knocked out."

"Oh well that'll make Brooke feel better," Haley said trying to hide her disappointment at Lucas's immature actions. "Where did you leave him?" she asked trying to sound disinterested.

Lucas chuckled. "At the River Court. No one will be coming there anytime soon, so he'll get to sit for awhile and think about what he did."

Haley tried to laugh too to show she was siding with Lucas. "Oh okay. Well I guess I'll

See you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it, Hales."

"Bye Luke."

Haley stared at her cell phone absorbing everything Lucas had said.

"What's up Hales?" Brooke asked, "What did Lucas want?"

"Oh he just wanted to know how you were." Haley said avoiding the subject of Nathan. "Look I'm sorry Brooke but I need to go."

"Ok Hales," Brooke said pulling the shorter girl into a hug, "Call me later."

"Of course," Haley said flashing her a quick smile, "Love you."

"Love you too" Brooke called as Haley walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley knew she shouldn't have gone to the River Court. She had told Nathan they were done. But she couldn't just leave him there. She would never forgive herself. As she approached the court and got closer, she saw a body just lying there all bloodied. Haley gasped. She hadn't realized how far Lucas had gone. She ran over to Nathan and gently tugged his shirt to get him to wake up. Nathan's eyes opened and stared into her own.

"Haley" he said smiling, his happiness overcoming the rest of his disheveled and hurt appearance.

"It's ok Nathan." Lucas and his friends beat you up, but I think you're ok. I'll take you home now. Come on."

She lifted him up slowly and put his arm around her shoulders to steady him.

"Can you walk?"

Nathan moved his leg and saw that he had a limp but could still walk.

"Alright let's go."

"No" Nathan said and stopped moving.

"Why not?" Haley looked over at him "I know you're mad at me and I said we shouldn't hang out, but you really can't get home on your own."

"It's not you Haley. I just don't want to go home." Nathan whispered his throat clearly sore and hurting.

"Where do you want to go?"

Nathan pointed to the benches. Haley laughed and led him to them. "You want me to stay?"

Nathan nodded, his arm still around her shoulders. "So." Haley's voice was so gentle like an angel's. Nathan tightened his grip around Haley bringing her head closer to his chest, hoping she'd lay her head on it. Haley obliged and Nathan smiled.

"I'm sorry about what happened. It's really all my fault. I shouldn't have told you and then you'd still be with Brooke and none of this would have happened."

Nathan shrugged. "It was worth it."

Haley laughed scornfully. "You breaking up a good relationship is worth getting beat up?"

"No this is." Nathan lifted Haley's chin kissed her. "That's worth everything."

Haley stared at him. "You shouldn't have done that Nathan."

"I wanted to" he said simply.

"Yeah" Haley waited for a second and when she looked into Nathan's eyes, she just knew. And she leaned in to kiss him back. Nathan's lips met hers, and everything around them went blank. And in that moment, all of their problems disappeared.

xxxx

Peyton drove her black mustang in the direction of the River Court. She knew Lucas was planning something and she wanted to make sure Nathan was ok. Lucas was an ass and Nathan didn't deserve to be pushed around like that. People broke up every day, it wasn't a big deal. As she got closer, she saw a bloody Nathan sitting on a bench. But it appeared she was too late. Because next to him was someone and as Peyton looked closer she saw they were kissing. Peyton gasped. It was then that she recognized the person. Haley was kissing Nathan! Peyton sat back in her car, shocked. Well this would certainly cause some drama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked home in a trance. She had gotten Nathan safely home, and outside his porch he had told her that he loved her too. Haley knew she had to tell Lucas and Brooke how she felt. She couldn't hide it any more especially from herself. She walked up to her room and was surprised to see an angry blonde waiting for her.

"Oh hey Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Save it Haley. I saw you with Nathan. You know I thought you were sorry about what had happened and the only reason you found Nathan was to be a good person, and that you actually cared about Lucas. But you were obviously just hooking up with him. You betrayed both of your best friends! You're a bitch like the rest of them." Peyton stood to leave.

"I'm in love with him" Haley whispered. "And I only kissed him yesterday. But I told him to stop that I didn't want to hurt anyone. But then he broke up with Brooke and he told me he loved me too, and Peyton I'm in love with him."

Peyton looked at Haley and saw the tears falling down her face. Her anger suddenly disappeared. She realized how hard Haley must've tried to not let her feeling overtake her and stay true to Brooke and Lucas. Peyton walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I hate what I did." Haley continued crying on Peyton's shoulder.

"Shh, I'm sorry Haley. I shouldn't have said all that without listening to your first. But it'll be ok. Brooke and Lucas may not understand but Nathan will still love you and you'll have him. And you'll have Jake and I. No matter what."

"Thanks Peyton. I don't deserve you."

"No you really don't." Peyton said jokingly. Haley laughed and hoped Peyton was right that everything would work out in the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had just finished working out when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to find a half sloshed Brooke giggling uncontrollably.

"Lucas" she slurred, "I'm drunk!"

"I can see that. Working through the pain?" he asked as he ushered her inside.

Brooke nodded a little dizzy. She sunk into the couch and yawned.

"Remember the first time I was at your house?"

"How could I forget? I threw a party for the rest of the guys on varsity to prove that I was cool or something. You were there with Haley. You guys just became friends and Haley wanted us to be friends too."

"Yeah we're all such good friends" Brooke's said dreamily before shutting her eyes.

**2 years earlier:**

"_Luke" Haley said running up to her best friend and giving him a hug "This is Brooke." _

_Lucas took in the pretty brunette who was smiling, her dimples drawing him to her face. _

"_Nice to meet you Brooke." _

"_You too!" Brooke said a bit tipsily. She was clearly a little buzzed. "Haley talks so much about you. Are you guys an item?"_

_Haley blushed deeply, the pink in her cheeks making her look even prettier. _

"_We're good friends" Lucas answered. _

_xxxx_

_A while later Lucas saw Brooke sprawled out on the couch. He sat down next to her._

"_Hey you're hot," Brooke slurred clearly completely drunk now, "Do I know you?"_

"_Lucas. Haley introduced us" he said hoping to graze her memory. _

"_Oh" she said brightly, "So you wanna make out?" Brooke puckered up her lips and placed them on Lucas's. Lucas smirked. It wasn't like he was completely innocent. And then he slid his tongue in her mouth. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah good friends" Lucas said not really thinking about it, thinking more about how this was the couch where they'd made out and then went upstairs and had sex. It had been the first time for both of them but they never told Haley they had lost their virginity to each other, thinking that she would have flipped out.

Brooke sat up and looked right at Lucas. He looked back at her and felt himself rising out of his chair and he kissed her. She eagerly kissed back. Lucas knew he was with Haley, but he wasn't having sex with her and he was well to put it plainly, horny. And he knew Brooke in her drunken state would give it up in a second. It was just a quickie hook-up. He half carried Brooke up the stairs, still kissing the whole time. They made their way into his room and fell on the bed wrapped around each other. There was no feeling there, just two people who were horny and lustful and needed to have sex. They lifted each other's shirts off rushing to fuel their desire.

Not once did they stop and think about the girl they both loved. Brooke was too drunk and Lucas just didn't care.

**Note for Brucas lovers/haters: This is just a hook-up and I have no idea what's going to happen with them in the future so don't get you hopes up/ get disgusted. Just wait and see. **


	14. Heartache Overload

Chapter 14: Heartache Overload

Brooke woke up half-naked in Lucas's bed, except she had no idea where she was. She looked at the clock that read 3 A.M. Ugh, Brooke sighed. She had a massive headache and couldn't find her clothes. Not to mention she had no idea where she was. She looked to the bed where she saw Lucas's shirtless form sleeping. Oh shit. Brooke put a hand up to her forehead to steady and calm herself. Had she really just slept with Lucas, her best friend's boyfriend? Especially when she knew she was not over Nathan, his brother. "Fuck" mumbled Brooke softly. Lucas rolled over and Brooke stood completely quiet trying hard not to wake up. When she was sure he was still asleep and not about to wake up she gathered all the clothes she could find and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Nathan waited for Haley at the entrance of school. He saw her coming in with Lucas joking around and laughing and he was confused. "Hey Haley," he called. She just stared blankly back at him. Lucas gave him a smirk that read 'why are you even bothering loser' and put his arm around Haley as they entered the school together. Nathan stared at them. He had thought that after yesterday, Haley would have broken up with Lucas and that they could be together. Clearly he was wrong again. He shook his head exasperated. Then at the moment he saw Brooke looking hung over lagging behind everyone.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he asked since he still cared about her, and wanted to be nice.

Brooke frowned and glared at him "Like you even care," she said rudely.

Nathan grabbed her shoulders to keep her from walking into the building. "I know I broke up with you. But that doesn't mean I'm out to get you. I was hoping we could still be friends."

Brooke laughed bitterly. "Save it Nathan. I don't want to be friends (she rolled her eyes at the word) with you."

She quickly walked away. Nathan watched her when he saw another pair of eyes on him. Haley's. She looked hurt and when she saw him looking back at her, she pulled away from his view. Oh shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake wasn't really one to pry in other people's business, but he had been awake the past night trying to put Jenny back to sleep, when he had looked out the window and seen Brooke in her car with her clothes not exactly on correctly. He knew that she had just broken up with Nathan and was probably pretty vulnerable, but he didn't think that she should be doing this to herself. He decided to try and talk to her and tell her how much better she was than this. So waited outside her class before lunch and cornered her when she came out.

"Hey Brooke, can we talk?"

Brooke stared at Jake. They weren't exactly buddies so she wondered what he could possibly want to talk to her about, but it's not like she had anything to lose, so she nodded.

"I know you were with a guy last night."

Brooke looked at him a little pissed and also guiltily. He decided to go on. "I know you just broke up with Nathan, but Brooke seriously, you're a great girl. One-night stands are really beneath you. You have the right to fall in love."

Brooke looked up at Jake and smiled. He was such a nice guy. Peyton was really lucky. "Thanks Jake. I was just kind of drunk and it got out of hand. And I know what you're going to say. Getting drunk is beneath me too."

Jake smiled and shot Brooke a 'you're too smart for your own good' look. "Well at least you know it. And can grow and become a better person for it."

"Thanks Jake" she said, "But I have a while to go to become a better person."

"I don't believe that. You just admitted you have a problem so now all you have to do is fix it."

Brooke shook her head. "No you don't understand."

"Understand what?'

Brooke sighed. She had to tell someone or the guilt would eat her alive. "Can you keep a secret?" Jake nodded holding out his pinkie. Brooke laughed and took it in her own.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "The guy I slept with, well it was Lucas."

Jake pushed back and stared at her in shock. Brooke sighed. "Guess you don't think I'm such a good person now," she said laughing bitterly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As lunch wound down, student came in from the quad and began roaming the halls. Haley was walking to her locker when she got pulled into the janitor's closet for the second time in two days. She could make out Nathan's outline and tried to escape but he pulled her back.

"Haley why did you ignore me when you walked into school today?"

"Why were you trying to get back together with Brooke?" Haley shot back.

Nathan started laughing while Haley fumed. "I don't think it's funny."

"I wasn't trying to get back with Brooke. The only reason I held her shoulders was so she wouldn't walk away. She looked hung over. I was just asking her how she was."

"Oh" Haley said feeling a little stupid.

"Now answer my question."

"I just need some time," Haley explained, "So I think it would be better if we didn't see each other for a while."

Nathan searched her face for a clue. "You're serious?" he asked although it came out as more of a statement.

Haley nodded. "I'm sorry but I think it's for the best." Haley walked out of the closet trying to look inconspicuous.

She leaned against her locker and sighed. She really didn't know why she had said that to Nathan. Every fiber of her body knew that she wanted to be with him, yet she resisted. She didn't know how to break it to Lucas. He would hate her. He'd call her deceitful, a bitch, a betrayer. She really couldn't deal with that, and she hated to have to hurt him. She saw Nathan walk out of the closet. He passed by staring straight at her as if trying to read her mind. She looked away, down, up, anywhere to avoid looking into his piercing blue eyes. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength. She'd have to come clean eventually, and then she'd lose everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was sitting in Peyton's room staring around, while Peyton sketched. Music was blaring around the room and Peyton bobbed her head to the beat as she drew. Peyton looked up and noticed that Jake was just staring into space.

"Is everything ok, Jake?"

Jake shook his head. He knew Broke had asked him to keep what he told her a secret, but he told Peyton everything, and he just felt the need to talk about it. He knew Peyton wouldn't spread it around, and wouldn't talk to Brooke about it (at least if he asked her not to), so he hoped Brooke wouldn't mind.

"Well what's wrong? Go on tell me" Peyton commanded playfully.

"I saw Brooke driving home last night at around 3 in the morning. I wanted to ask her if she was okay, and you better not tell this to anyone Peyton, and she told me that she'd slept with Lucas."

Peyton gasped. "Are you fucking serious?"

Jake nodded. "Completely. I had the exact same reaction. I mean how could she do that to Haley even if she was drunk. And how could Lucas take advantage of her like that."

Peyton sunk down into her chair. "Oh my God, Jake."

"What, Peyton you ok?"

"You're never going to believe this, but I saw Haley kissing Nathan yesterday and I confronted her about it, and she's in love with him."

"Are you kidding me?" Jake stared at Peyton like she had lost her mind.

"Yeah, but I believe her. I really think she's in love with him. She only kissed him two days ago and tried to stop it so she wouldn't hurt anyone, but I guess she couldn't help her feelings any longer."

Jake shook his head. "This is really bad."

"I know. And the worst part is that the person who really fell in love is the one that feels remorse, and didn't want it to happen. And the two idiots who were so horny that they betrayed their best friend, couldn't give a damn."

"Well that's not true. Brooke does feel bad. I think the real person at blame here is Lucas. If he had treated Haley better, she might be in less need of friendship and love. And if he had treated Brooke better she wouldn't feel like a backstabber."

Peyton sighed. "That's not really true. Brooke should have known not to go over to Lucas's house when she was drunk and they had history together. And I think Haley would have fallen for Nathan anyway."

Jake nodded. "I guess you're right."

"It doesn't really matter though, because I have the feeling all of them are going to get hurt." Peyton walked over to Jake and he wrapped her in his arms. "God this sucks" she murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat at her desk doing homework. She turned around on her swivel chair to get something and found Nathan standing in her doorway staring at her. She almost fell off the chair.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you."

"Look Nathan, I already told you exactly how I feel."

"Don't give me that bullshit Haley. We love each other and you know it, and we're meant to be together. Every time we touch, every time we kiss, we both know it."

"Nathan, I'm sorry. But love isn't always enough. I love Lucas too. Look how well that's going. I can't hurt him. I'll lose everything."

Nathan stared at her, his blue eyes razor sharp. "Stop writing it off like 'it's only love'. Love, our love is something so big and so real that nothing compares to it. And you won't lose everything. You'll have me."

"I just can't Nathan. You don't know what's it's like to betray the friends you love."

"Yeah fine maybe I don't. But if you can't tell them the truth and admit that you love me, then you're betraying me. And I think you love me as much as you love them."

Haley's eyes filled with tears. He was so right, but something was stopping her. Even though yesterday, she had felt like on top of the world with him, after her talk with Peyton, she realized how much of a two-faced bitch she was. Brooke and Lucas would hate her. And she couldn't let go of being that perfect cheerleader everyone saw her as. She had worked so hard to become that person. And right now even though she wanted so badly to throw it away and kiss Nathan, her feet wouldn't take her to him.

"Fine." Nathan walked over to her and kissed her so hard and so breathtakingly. She could feel the love, the pain, and the desire. It was all expressed in that one kiss. "Don't say that meant nothing to you." And then he walked out of the door and maybe even out of her life.

"It meant something. It meant everything" she whispered into the empty room.


	15. Nowhere Left to Hide Your Pret

Chapter 15: Nowhere Left to Hide Your Pretty Face

Lucas's arm was hanging casually around Haley's shoulder. He gestured with the other hand as he talked to Tim and some of the other guys from the team about basketball. Haley yawned completely bored. She hated listening to Lucas drone on and on about sports especially this early in the morning. She caught someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Nathan. He was boring his eyes into her and Lucas, his mouth in a straight line. Haley looked at him pain clearly written over her face. For a moment he felt sympathetic before remembering Haley had turned her back on him. He walked by them Lucas and everyone else ignoring him.

"I hope you're as happy as you're pretending," he mouthed to her.

Tears welled in Haley's eyes as she watched him walk away. She looked down at the ground, knowing she had probably made the worst decision of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Nate," Brooke said running up to give him a hug.

Nathan didn't respond to the hug and gave Brooke a very weird look.

"Look I thought about it. And I want to be your friend. Maybe even more if we let our relationship develop. I'll try harder this time to have more than just sex with you."

Nathan sighed. Getting back together with Brooke was probably the last thing in the world he wanted. Getting together with her in the first place had basically poisoned his and Haley's relationship from the beginning. Then he caught Haley looking at him and Brooke. An idea formed into his head.

"Ok Brooke."

Brooke squealed. "Oh my gosh, this is so great. And you'll totally come with me to the party Friday night. Even if it is at Lucas's house, but that's not important."

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Nathan said not really paying attention and trying to guess what Haley was thinking.

Brooke squealed some more. Got on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan on the cheek before running off.

A second later, Nathan's eyes popped open. Wait, he had agreed to what?! Crap, he thought. But as usual his thoughts reverted back to Haley. Well if I can't be with her, at least I can make her jealous with Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So everyone excited for the party?" Lucas asked around the table that day at lunch.

Peyton rolled her eyes and shrugged. Jake laughed and put his arm around her.

Lucas glared in their direction. "No one really asked you Ms. Anti-social."

"Luke, stop" Haley said weakly. The last few days Haley hadn't been her usual happy self. She wasn't into anything anymore and only did the things she had to. She hadn't been to Lucas's house in days. Lucas noticed this but didn't think much of it figuring she was just stressed.

"Thanks Haley" Peyton said warmly. "No wonder she fell in love with Nathan" Peyton whispered way quietly into Jake's ear. Jake burst out laughing before silencing himself when everyone stared at him like he was nuts. "Oh um sorry," he said his laughing grin still playing a part on his face.

"Well anyways man, I'm psyched. Alcohol, hot babes, this party is gonna rock." Tim smiled thinking of the party.

"Yeah like you're going to get anyway." Brooke muttered sarcastically.

"I love parties!" Bevin said oblivious to all the tension at the table.

"I invited Nathan." Brooke said not even bothering to look up from her compact.

Peyton and Jake exchanged a look, and Haley's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Lucas growled.

"We're thinking of getting back together. Plus he's on the team and the party is about basketball." Brooke shrugged with a duh tone of voice.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked at the same time as Haley jumped up from the table "I think I'm going to be sick" she said running away with her hand covering her mouth. Lucas stared after her for a second before turning to Brooke expecting his answer.

"Yeah. Just forget about it Luke," she said giving him a cold stare.

"Some boyfriend" Jake whispered into Peyton's ear about how Lucas didn't seem to care Haley was sick. This time Peyton started laughing uproariously.

"Did you guys smoke too much pot or something? What's with all the fucking secrets?" Lucas asked clearly annoyed.

"Sorry man" Jake said still smiling into Peyton's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the night of the party, Haley just slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She really wasn't in the mood to get dressed up. She left her wavy hair spilling down and headed over to Lucas's early to help set up.

"Hey Hales, where are your other clothes."

"I'm wearing them" Haley replied sarcastically.

"You're wearing that to the party?" He gestured to her clothes as if they were a sweaty old uniform.

"Yeah Luke, okay. I just want to be comfortable."

"Whatever. It's just you look kind of plain." Right exactly what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend.

"How about we just set up?" Haley suggested annoyed.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah sure."

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Brooke was dancing with guys swarming all over her. She wore a very low-cut revealing top and a short, short skirt.

Lucas smirked over at her as he talked with a bunch of his buddies. They were all talking about how hot she looked. Haley meanwhile sat on the couch, coincidentally the one Lucas and Brooke had made out on several days earlier. Her face could only be described as sourpuss. Peyton had been dancing with Jake came over to sit with her.

"Are you okay Hales?"

"Oh I'm just great. I told the one guy who truly cared about me that I didn't want to give this," she gestured to the party "up. And now I'm sitting here a lone on a couch while my best friend and boyfriend ignore me. And now after making the stupidest decision of my life, I have no chance to make it right."

"Well actually, Nathan's here." Peyton pointed to the boy who had just walked in the door.

xxxx

Nathan really didn't want to be here but it was the perfect opportunity to make Haley jealous with Brooke. He scanned the room and found Brooke dancing on a table with a bunch of guys ogling her. Typical. He also saw Haley sitting on the couch with Peyton. She looked so refreshingly beautiful without even trying that Nathan lost his breath for a minute.

"Oh look the bastard showed up," Lucas announced gesturing towards Nathan.

Nathan grimaced and just walked away to the kitchen and the drinks, Brooke trailing after him.

"Oh baby I'm sorry about that."

"Forget about it" Nathan shrugged it off.

"Okay great well come to the living room. We're going to play a game."

Nathan was in really no mood to play a game, but he just nodded and followed Brooke to the living room.

"So what are we playing?" Bevin called out.

"How about I, Never" Brooke suggested.

"Sounds good" Lucas said.

They asked the usual questions before it came to Lucas. He grinned wickedly.

"I've never been abandoned by my father." He looked in Nathan's direction and saw the blue eyes shining. "Drink up Natey."

Nathan started up but Brooke pushed him back down. "Ignore him Nathan."

Nathan glared in Lucas's direction as Lucas laughed. Haley closed her eyes and shuddered next to him.

'Yeah Well I've never slept with my girlfriend's best friend when she was drunk." Peyton blurted out.

The room got deathly silent. Brooke turned purple while Lucas stared at Peyton.

"You told her!" Brooke screamed at Jake, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Brooke looked around and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God." Had that really slipped out?

"Haley," Brooke started, but was cut off. "So it's true?" Haley said bitterly.

"Haley I'm so sorry."

"And here I thought I was the bad one and you had sex right under my nose. Fuck you. Fuck both of you." Haley ran away from the house as quickly as she could.

"Uh great party Luke" Peyton said before rushing off with Jake and Nathan right behind her.

Brooke sank into the floor as everyone watched what would happen next with her and Lucas.

"God you slut" Lucas laughed. Everyone else began pointing and laughing at Brooke too.

Brooke gathered whatever courage she had left. "Fuck you Lucas. You know why you're so jealous of Nathan because he's a better person than you. You're an ass just like you're father." With that Brooke got up and walked out the door her head held high.

"Whatever you whore" Lucas called after her, but this time only Tim laughed. Everyone else quickly shuffled out of the house talking or texting people about what had just happened.

Lucas sat down thinking about the friendships he had just blown. He felt a something that he hadn't in a long time. Regret and remorse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley ran anywhere and everywhere. She just wanted to get away from it all. She had tried so hard to hide her feelings and now everything was coming undone. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks but she just kept running. She kept running until she collapsed. She looked up and saw that she was in the River Court. Bright lights from a car flashed and then quickly dimmed. Brooke came out shaking and crying herself. She had searched for Haley everywhere and had finally come to the River Court.

"Haley I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I kissed Nathan" Haley cut Brooke off, "the day before he broke up with you."

Brooke's face turned bright red and she slapped Haley. Haley put a hand up to her stinging cheek. "You slept with Lucas." Haley reminded her. Brooke slapped herself and gave Haley a small smile that Haley gave back.

"I was drunk." Brooke explained.

"I was in love," Haley returned.

The two girls stared at each other and then jumped into each other's arms. They fell down to the gravel together, still embracing in a hug. They sat there for a long time. Just holding each other and crying. Letting all the sins and betrayals wash away with the tears.


	16. Your Eyes Look Through Me

Chapter 16: Your Eyes Look Through Me

Something special for you Jeyton lovers 

Nathan had left the party immediately after Haley. He just wanted to comfort her and hold her. He felt so bad about what had happened. He knew how much Haley had been beating herself up about their few kisses (even though they were pretty passionate), only to find out that the boyfriend she cared so much about had just screwed her over by screwing her best friend. Nathan shook his head disgusted trying to figure out why anyone was friends with Lucas besides the fact that he played so well. Basketball is overrated, Nathan thought, even though he loved the game.

Nathan had searched around and tried her house, but no one answered. He knew he should have just gone home, but it didn't feel right. He had to help Haley out somehow. He turned and went back to Lucas's house. Lucas's parents, one of which being his own father, were out, but the door was still open. Lucas didn't appear to be anywhere downstairs so Nathan climbed up to the second story. He found Lucas's room and saw, through a slit of the door that was open, him lying on his bed throwing a basketball in the air. Nathan flung open the door and stormed in his eyes blazing like sapphires at Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked shocked before turning changing his expression to one of mocking, "Seeing what daddy didn't want to give you?"

"Cut the crap Lucas. This isn't about our asshole of a father it's about you, my asshole of a brother."

"Don't call me that." Lucas sat up and threatened.

"What? Asshole or brother? Because they're both true no matter how much you try and deny it."

Lucas was about to pound Nathan but sank back down onto the bed not really feeling up to it. "What do you want?' he muttered all of his bluster out the window.

"How could you do that to Haley. You've known her your whole life. You supposedly love her. And you take advantage of that by sleeping with a drunk girl who happens to be her best friend?"

"Look I know you're upset, but you two were broken up, so it's really not your problem."

"God Lucas. Do you think that's why I'm upset? I'm upset because you hurt someone who loves you so much and wanted to never hurt you and someone I love."

"WHAT?" Lucas eyes bulged in total shock of what Nathan had said.

"I love her. And she would have loved me, but she stayed with you. She stayed with you! And she gave up on true love, because she loves you and because she never wanted to hurt you or betray you. And look at what you did." Nathan shook his head. "God you're pathetic. Look at you. You're just sitting here when the two girls you supposedly care most about are probably bawling their eyes out because of you. God Lucas. You know I always wanted a brother. And even though I knew you were an ass, I was hoping one day you'd outgrow it and become a better person. But I guess I was wrong. So you know what? Screw you!"

Lucas looked at him and felt so bad about everything, but he couldn't admit Nathan was right. He couldn't say it. "What a backstabbing bitch. I can't believe she fell for your sorry ass."

Nathan just shook his head. "I'm sorry for you Lucas." And with that he turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was in her room trying really hard not to cry. Jake was massaging her shoulders soothingly.

"I cannot believe I did that Jake. I completely ruined everyone's lives." At this statement, Peyton's sobs started.

"Shh," Jake soothed, "If by ruining lives you mean Haley and Brooke finally realizing what a jerk Lucas is and Haley breaking up with him, and Haley and Nathan finding their true loves, then you can ruin my life anytime you want."

Peyton giggled. "Yeah, but what about Brooke and Haley?"

"If they're really friends they'll work it out. They both made mistakes but there were reasons behind them. I think they'll patch it up and grow from it."

"I hope you're right," Peyton sighed. "Thanks Jake," she said turning to give him a hug, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"And I love making you feel better. But instead of this cryfest, why don't we do something fun." He winked hoping Peyton would catch on.

A smile slowly made it's way on to Peyton's face. "I think we can do that."

"Oh yeah, we really can" he said leaning in to kiss her.

As she led him to the bed, she broke off for a moment. "Hey Jake, I uhh, I love you."

"God why did you say that Peyton?" I wanted to be first!"

Peyton started to laugh, but Jake cut her off with another kiss. "I love you too," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley yawned. She and Brooke had sat on the court for hours. She had finally gotten her home and put her to sleep around 3 A.M. Haley had just gotten to her house, and even though she was tired she couldn't sleep. She went out to the front porch and sat on the stoop carrying her guitar. No one, not even Brooke or Lucas knew she played. She sat down and let her mind just flow. She began to sing and play softly so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping neighbors.

One thing is clear,

I wear a halo,

I wear a halo when you look at me,

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

You wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you,

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

"I want to love you too," a voice said as the person it belonged to stepped out of the shadows.

Haley threw down the guitar, well as gently as you can throw a guitar without breaking it, and ran into the open arms waiting for her.

"I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I love you. I love you more than anything." She cried into Nathan's chest as he held her there in the middle of the sidewalk.

She heard a clap of thunder and suddenly silver liquid drops of rain hit them. Blue eyes stared into brown ones.

"I could love you forever," Nathan proclaimed.

Haley leaned in and kissed him with all her might. She knew it was what they both wanted, but they had just been too scared to start. Nathan lifted Haley up so she was a few inches off the ground. They kept kissing, never wanting to stop. Rain swirled around them but they braved the storm because after all, if they had actually overcome everything and got together, then they could face anything.

Nathan put her down, her feet once more touching the ground. He stepped away from a moment and stared into her face, love shining from her eyes. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

Haley just laughed and laughed. Nathan stared and started to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Nothing, everything, Haley giggled into his chest, "It doesn't really matter anymore."

Nathan smiled down at her. "I love you Haley." And he kissed her again thanking God, nature, anyone for finally bringing them together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up, and smiled at the sun before remembering what had happened the night before. She groaned and lay back down. Although she had worked things out with Haley, the whole school thought she was a slut. Plus she had no idea what to say to Lucas. Brooke pulled the pillow over her head and screamed into it.

"You probably shouldn't do that. You might suffocate."

Brooke jumped and threw the pillow at random. Once her eyes went back to sight she saw the kid she had run into at school the day Nathan had broke up with her. She sighed, glad it wasn't a murderer or worse Lucas.

"Hey, Lips right?"

"Mouth actually" he said looking uncomfortable.

"Oh hey, you can sit," she gestured to the bed.

"Thanks." He smiled over at her.

"So what's up?" Brooke asked.

"Well I heard about what happened at the party last night and I figured people probably weren't talking to you, but I wanted to see if you were ok.

Brooke looked at the boy really touched. She pulled him into a hug, and held it for a long time.

"Wow," Mouth made a quirky grin, "I just hugged Brooke Davis."

Brooke threw back her head and laughed. "Tell me why I haven't talked to you before."

Mouth shrugged. "We're not exactly in the same social circle."

Brooke sighed. "I hate that stupid social system. You know what screw it. Mouth, do you want to hang out today? I could use a friend that cares a little less about who just hooked up slash broke up, and what the newest scandal is."

Mouth grinned. "I didn't know that anybody wanted that quality in a friend if they were popular."

Brooke threw another of her pillows at Mouth. "You're too cute. Ok, I'm going to get ready, and then we're going to do something fun. And no complaints," Brooke warned pointing her finger. Brooke flounced off t the bedroom while Mouth gaped at her.

He was certainly in for an adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley also woke up but that was because a raven-haired boy had jumped onto her bed and started tickling her.

"Stop Nathan, stop!" she screamed.

Nathan laughed. "Nope this is fun."

"If you stop, I'll make it worth your while," Haley leaned in conspiratorially.

Nathan stopped tickling. "Is that a promise?"

Haley nodded and kissed him. They flipped over so Haley was lying on top of Nathan. Then she started to tickle him.

"Haley stop!" he proclaimed. Haley laughed and got up.

"Revenge is a bitch." She smirked at him. Nathan smiled and grabbed her hand before she walked to the bathroom. He pulled her back to the bed and kissed her again leaving her breathless.

"Talk about a bitch," he said before shuffling out of the room.

"Game on Scott," Haley called to the hallway, Nathan's laughter wafting back in to her room.


	17. I’ve Arrived I’m Doing Well

Chapter 17: I've Arrived; I'm Doing Well

Mouth stared at the huge building that stood in front of him and Brooke.

"The mall?" he asked more than a little surprised.

"Of course" Brooke giggled, "You can be a nice little boy and carry my bags."

Mouth grinned. "I'll be carrying your bags. Cool!"

Broke burst into laughter. "Mouth, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

xxxx

After about two hours of shopping and 6 bags which mouth was struggling to carry, they finally settled into the food court.

Mouth spotted Nathan and called him over. "Hey Nathan, over here."

Brooke cringed and glanced in their direction. She saw Nathan walking over with his arm around Haley's shoulder and her arm around his waist. Haley looked happier than she had in weeks. Brooke looked up and smiled.

"Tutor girl!" she squealed, "Your new boyfriend is so hot."

Haley and Nathan both blushed. "We're not really official yet, Brooke so don't spread it around." Haley said glancing at Nathan to see if he was cool. He nodded his agreement.

"God you two are no fun." Brooke pouted.

"So you guys are cool?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah we're all good" Haley replied, "By the way I'm Haley. I didn't know if you knew that."

Mouth smiled. "Of course I do. Nathan used to talk about you way too much."

Nathan blushed again. "Brooke," he cleared his throat, 'I just want to say I'm sorry that I kissed Haley before we broke up. It was wrong and I should have told you how I felt from the beginning."

Brooke nodded. "I know Nate, but I think what I did was worse. If Haley can forgive me than I can forgive you. Plus who am I to stand in the way of love."

Nathan smiled over at her and got up to give her a hug. "Thanks Brooke. I really appreciate that. I hope we can still be friends."

"I wouldn't want anything else," Brooke said shooting Haley a wink.

Haley smiled. It seemed like everything in her life was finally in place. She was completely in love with Nathan and she and Brooke were probably closer than they ever had been. Plus she was starting to make new friends, and it didn't matter what everyone at school thought of her anymore.

Nathan looked over at Haley who was positively glowing. He grinned over at her. "I love you," he mouthed. Haley smiled back and blew him a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is it," Mouth said gesturing to his house.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today Mouth. Really." Brooke leaned in to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mouth put his hand up to his cheek. "Wow" he said in a trance as he walked up the path to his house.

Brooke laughed and waited for him to go inside. Then she jumped into her car and drove for Peyton's house. She figured Jake would be there, and she had a few things to say to him. When Brooke got there she cut the ignition and pushed the front door open. "Hello, anyone home?" she called. Probably upstairs, she thought. She climbed up and walked to Peyton's door. Loud music was blaring but she made out the outline of Peyton and Jake on the bed reading something together. Brooke knocked once on the door before barging in.

"Brooke! This is a surprise."

Brooke shook her head at the curly-headed blonde and focused her attention on Jake.

"Jake how could you? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone. And then you did tell someone," she glared at Peyton, "And they didn't have the good sense enough to keep their mouth closed.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry. Peyton and I tell each other everything. I know I shouldn't have but it just kind of slipped out. We were talking about how Haley deserved better than Lucas."

"I'm sorry too Brooke. I just got so mad at Lucas when he said that about Nathan, so I wanted to hurt him and Haley to see what an ass he is, and I just blurted it out. I'll talk to her about it if you want. I'd really hate for your friendship to fall apart," Peyton added.

Brooke waved her hand to show it didn't matter. "Haley and I are ok, no thanks to the two of you."

Jake and Peyton looked down in shame. "We're really sorry Brooke. We didn't mean to hurt you. And I don't think you're a slut no matter what the rest of the school might think." Peyton cut Jake him off by slapping him. "Shut up Jake!" she hissed. "Uh he doesn't know what he's saying Brooke," Peyton said glaring at Jake.

Broke had to laugh at what had just happened. Peyton and Jake smiled too.

"So are we ok?" Peyton asked tentatively.

"You're on notice," Brooke said coming closer to give the girl a hug. "And Jagielski, I'm not telling you anything anymore."

Jake copied Brooke's pout and all three began to laugh. "God Peyton why did you have to open your big mouth. Now I can't hear the latest scandal anymore," Jake teased. The girls grabbed pillows off Peyton's bed and began to clobber him with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stole into Haley's house to surprise her. He had bought her favorite flowers, and was going to apologize profusely. He walked up the stairs, and as he walked down the hall closer to Haley's room he heard giggles. He peeked into the room and saw Haley and Nathan on the bed kissing and whispering to each other. Lucas's anger boiled up and he flung the flowers down. The nice attitude he had before completely out the window. He pushed the door open angrily and assessed the situation.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two cheating lovebirds" he said sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Haley stood up. "Lucas I'm sorry for betraying you with Nathan. But clearly we're better as friends. We were both happier then, and I love Nathan and want to be with him." Nathan smiled when Haley said this especially considering whom she was talking to.

"Oh shut up you whore. You're a two-faced little bitch and you know it. God why I even associated with a poor little nerd like you is beyond me."

Haley's eyes got big like a deer in headlights while Nathan jumped up and put an arm protectively around her. "Don't you dare ever talk to her like that again," he threatened his teeth seething.

Lucas laughed. "What are you going to do about it bastard trash?"

Nathan punched Lucas in the face. Haley let out half gasp/ half shriek and fell into the bed.

"You are so dead," Lucas said cupping his face with one of his hands. "And Haley, have fun being a nothing at school on Monday. I guarantee no one will want to associate with the girl that broke Lucas Scott's heart by sleeping with his brother."

"What the fuck?" Nathan yelled, "That sure as hell is a lie."

"Yeah well they don't know that." Lucas smiled viciously and left. He grabbed the flowers from the hallway on the way out and threw them in the garbage on his way to his car.

Haley sat on the bed her face frozen. "Haley I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit him. It's just what he said about you. No one can talk about you like that."

Haley stared up at Nathan, need in her eye. She sank into his arms. "It'll be ok Haley. We have each other."

"Is that enough?" Haley whispered the tears falling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday night was drawing to a close, and Brooke sat in her room thinking. She had mended her relationship with everyone that had been affected by the whole mess. Except for Lucas. Brooke sighed just thinking about him. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight unless she talked to him. She got up, grabbed a jacket, and headed for her little beetle. Here goes nothing she thought.

She approached the big house so much like her own with the usual absentee parents. She opened the door. "Luke" she called out.

"In the gym" a voice called back.

She made her way to the gym. She knew this house like the back of her hand. She sighed recalling all the good time the 3 of them had spent here just playing around.

"Hey" he said when he saw her, "I guess I should say I'm sorry."

"You guess?"

Lucas sighed. "Yeah I really don't know what to say Brooke. We fucked up. It sucks, let's just be done with it."

"Is that all you can say to me? I'm supposed to be your friend."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know I screwed things up between you and Haley, and I'll talk to her if you want."

"God why is everyone obsessed with me and Haley. What about me and you, and what about you and Haley? And most importantly, what about you? How do you feel?" Brooke asked pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

"About what we did Luke. What did it mean to you?"

"I don't know Broke. I guess I just wanted sex. Haley and I weren't having it and I don't know." Tears formed in his eyes as he realized everything he had done. "I really fucked up didn't I?"

Brooke nodded and went over to hug Lucas. She rocked him gently as he stood there motionless. "I'm just like him," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke put the finishing touches on her hair as she prepared to go meet Mouth at the River Court. She smiled thinking about him. He was such a nice guy. Refreshing for her since her guy experience had lately proven them to all be jerks. As Brooke grabbed her purse, Bevin skipped into the room.

"Hey Brooke, how are you?" the silly girl said giving her a hug.

"Umm fine Bevin," Brooke said pulling back a little, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm still your friend even if people think you're a lying cheating whore."

Brooke winced at the words but then remembered that it was Bevin and the person who had said them was probably just jealous.

"Thanks Bevin."

"Anytime. So let's hang out." Bevin seemed way too excited about this, Broke thought.

"Actually Bev, I'm busy. I'm going to the River Court."

"Ooh," Bevin squealed, "Can I come?"

Brooke laughed. "Sure, why not?"

The girls exited Brooke's house and drove to the River Court. As Bevin got out she spotted Skills shooting baskets. Mouth sat on the bench and grinned and waved when he saw Brooke.

"Who's that?" Bevin asked breathlessly nodding to the dark-skinned boy on the court.

Brooke laughed. "Why don't you go find out?" Bevin smiled wide and skipped over to Skills.

Brooke shook her head and headed over to Mouth and gave him a smile and a hug.

"Good to see you looking happier." Mouth said. Brooke shot him another grin and settled in to watch Bevin attempt to get Skills to ask her out. Brooke smiled. Mouth was right. She did feel happier.


	18. Remember How This Used to Be

So I totally stole something from _Save the Last Dance_, but I was watching it this morning and I love it. So whatever 

Chapter 18: Remember How This Used to Be

For the first time in years, Lucas Scott wasn't outside Haley James' house to pick her up before school. Haley felt a little pang in her heart, but knew that things with Lucas would never be the same. She just had to accept that, and pray that one day he could forgive her. She shot a smile to the boy who walked up to her. He kissed her and handed her a cup full of hot chocolate.

"I thought you could use a little pick me up. Today will probably be hard."

"Thanks Nathan," she shot him a little grin for caring so much and took his hand in her own, "Let's just get this over with."

Haley walked hand in hand with Nathan all the way to school. As they approached the quad she tightened her grip, bracing herself for what would happen next.

"Oh my gosh Haley. I'm so sorry." A girl with a sugar sweet fake smile plastered to her face approached, "Is there anything I can do. God you must be so upset with Brooke."

"Uh thanks Melanie, but it's ok."

The girl appraised Nathan and smiled. Nathan looked away disgusted. "So you and Lucas are officially broken up then?"

Haley nodded, and Melanie patted her arm and walked away. "It's over girls," she proclaimed.

Choruses of "Yay I wonder if he'll go out with me now" found their way over to Haley. She grimaced but just kept walking with Nathan.

Lucas stared at Nathan and Haley feeling completely emotionless. He had called Tim and spread the rumor immediately after he left Haley's and now there was no way to take it back. He had wanted so much to do that after talking to Brooke, but he really couldn't go back and change time.

"Oh my god. Did you know that Lucas tried apologizing to her, but she wouldn't take him back. And you want to know why? She was totally banging his brother behind his back. What a slut!" A group of girls looked over at Haley and pointed and continued badmouthing her. Haley shuddered and closed her eyes wishing everything could just go away. When she opened them she saw Brooke in front of her.

It seemed the whole school got quiet since most of them didn't know that Haley and broke had already made up.

"Hey fellow slut," Brooke said flashing Haley a grin. Her grin disappeared as she noticed how upset Haley looked. Haley dropped Nathan's hand and hurried inside. Both Brooke and Nathan stared after her, concern beaming through their eyes.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I really didn't know how upset she'd be over all of this."

"She's been through a lot Brooke, but this isn't your fault. It's my brothers," he added sarcastically.

"I talked to Lucas late on Saturday night. He seemed really upset."

"Oh and he just forgot to mention how he insulted, and threatened Haley earlier that evening," Nathan said sarcasm still evident in his voice.

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? I'll kill him. She didn't do anything and he knows it."

"Yeah try telling that to all of them," Nathan indicated the rest of the school like they vultures surrounding prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey look it's lying cheating bitch 1 and 2," someone called out as Haley and Brooke walked to lunch together.

Brooke put her arm on Haley's back and led her away.

"God why would anyone do that to Lucas. I hear he walked in on Nathan and Haley having sex. God he's so sweet. And those girls are such bitches," the voice continued.

Peyton and Jake who had overheard the girl looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "God these people are stupid," Jake said putting his arm around Peyton, and leading her to a table in the corner that Brooke and Haley were sitting at.

"Hey Hales, B. Davis" Peyton said smiling. Haley tried to smile back, but didn't really succeed. Nathan slid in next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just left it there, not really in the mood to talk.

Skills and Mouth also sat down. "Man it's been an interesting day," Skills said laughing.

"Oh guys. This is my new friend Mouth," Brooke said happily. Mouth smiled and wave din Peyton and Jake's direction.

"Good to meet you man," Jake said leaning his hand over. Mouth took it and the boys shook hands.

"So you guys want to do something after school?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked over at Peyton a little surprised. "That's weird you being all social, P. Sawyer."

"I'm turning over a new leaf maybe. But seriously want to do something."

"We can all go to my house. It's huge plus no one will be there," Brooke offered.

"Sounds good shorty," Skills said giving Brooke a smile.

"If you don't mind, I think I just want to hang out with Nathan," Haley looked over at Brooke her eyes pleading.

Everyone nodded sympathetically and with understanding. "That's fine honey," Brooke said concerned.

"Anyways we'll invite Bevin" Brooke said her eyes twinkling. Mouth laughed and Skills sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley had dropped Nathan off at his house promising to come by after she took care of things. She just told him she had a few errands to run, but that wasn't really the truth. She walked up the steps to the familiar house and walked inside. She made her way to his bedroom and knocked before opening the door gently. Lucas looked up to see who it was but sank back down after noticing Haley.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding defeated.

Haley walked closer to him and slapped him. 'Ow" he said putting his hand up to his cheek.

After that move all of Haley's strength seemed to desert her and she sank into the bed. She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, ones that no one could resist.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said distractedly.

"That's all you're sorry about?" she prodded.

He nodded. "It's not like you wasted anytime either."

"Luke that's different and you know it."

Lucas sighed. "Haley I shouldn't have slept with Brooke it was a mistake. But there you went and just fell in love while we were together. I mean you tell me which is worse."

"God Lucas. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want this. I wanted to be happy with you. But I can't help who I love."

"You made that clear," he said in a snarky tone.

"Lucas, stop it. Act like a human being for once. Tell me how you feel. Tell me something real. Not just a generic excuse to hate me."

"How I feel Haley? That's a laugh. You want to know how I feel. I feel like shit! And it's all because of you. You never meant to hurt me blah blah blah. Whatever you betrayed me with my brother, and you knew how I felt about him. God you listened to my feelings about it for years. And then he shows up, and you throw yourself at him."

"What about you and Brooke? You don't think that hurt me?"

"I'm sure it did. But it's pretty clear you were already with Nathan at that point, so somehow I don't think you were too bothered."

Haley glared at him. "I would have given him up Lucas. I did give him up. I would have done anything if you'd told me you loved me, if you acted like you cared. And now I just see what everyone has been telling me for years. You really are just an ass."

"Whatever Haley. You're pissed about betrayal, why don't you look at yourself too."

"I love you, Lucas. I'm sorry it has to end like this." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. And for the first time in awhile she felt free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked back to Nathan toward Nathan's house. A thought popped into her head.

_A little girl swung on a stool in a café. Her mother brought her here everyday. She liked to talk to the owner a nice lady named Karen. A little boy walked over and sat down next to the girl. _

"_I'm Lucas," he smiled, "you're pretty." _

_Haley blushed. "I'm Haley, that's my mom," she said pointing over at her. _

"_Oh my mom says that you're mom is her friend. Want to be my friend?" _

_Haley smiled and nodded. _

"_Good come on," he said taking her hand, "Let's do something fun." _

A tear slid down Haley's cheek as she smiled at the memory. She and Lucas had had a lot of fun times together. It was hard to believe all that was over. She walked into Nathan's house. "I'm here Nathan," she called.

He walked over and kissed her, not letting her go for several seconds. "I missed you," he explained simply.

Haley nodded and walked to his room. She lounged out on the bed, looking around.

"Everything ok, Hales?"

"I went to talk to Lucas. It's over."

"I'm sorry Haley," he said sincerely.

Haley nodded again. She looked over at Nathan and met his blue eyes. "Sometimes I wish I didn't love you."

Nathan nodded even though he was hurt. He knew she needed to get this out.

"I wanted everything to work out between me and Lucas. Everyone always thought we'd get married." She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Haley it's ok. It will get better."

"Nathan do you love me?" she suddenly asked after a pause.

"You know I do."

"How did you know? When did you know?"

"When I looked into your eyes that first day of school. I knew. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Then why were you Brooke?" Haley looked up hurt shining through her eyes.

"I thought you didn't want me," he answered simply.

"I didn't want to." Haley looked over at him, sadness was apparent on her face.

"I know," he whispered.

"That night I kissed you, I didn't want to run away and I didn't want to run away from that closet either. I wanted to be with you the whole time, but I couldn't. I couldn't!" At this, Haley's tears started to fall.

"So don't." He looked over at her. She knew he meant about running away from him.

'You know we spend more time defending our relationship, than actually having one."

"So don't," he said again.

She looked at him, and suddenly none of it mattered anymore. "It's not possible to be this in love," she said through the tears that were quickly framing her face.

"No but I am. You are too."

Haley snaked her way so that she was curled up against Nathan.

"Please don't hurt me like Lucas did."

"I can't," was all he said. And he lifted her face to meet his, and he kissed her. And after that kiss, there was no going back.


	19. I’d Give Up Forever To Touch You

Chapter 19: I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

They continued to kiss and Nathan rolled on top of her. She opened her mouth and his tongue began to tease her own. Nathan's fingers curled around the hem of her shirt as he twirled the fabric up his hands dancing against her sides. Haley's hands roamed Nathan's hands under his shirt making it rise up. Haley pulled it off his frame and gasped at when she saw the finished effect. She kissed each individual muscle on his stomach before finding his lips again.

"Haley," Nathan said his eyes full of desire, "Maybe we.."

"Just don't" Haley said mimicking him from before, "I need you."

Nathan nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I love you" was all she said as she pulled him close again.

Nathan slid his hands up her sides until her shirt was over her head. He caressed her arms as she slid it off. "You're so beautiful," he murmured into her hair. He stared at her exposed stomach through the little light coming through the window. He left a trail of kisses up her torso until finally stopping at her throat.

They continued undressing, the heat rising off their bodies. Haley moaned as Nathan drew his hands up her bare legs, stopping at her inner thigh. He positioned her under him. Haley whimpered for a moment at the initial pain but then was completely lost in the sensation pulsing through her.

"Nathan," she whispered her passion clear.

"I love you so much Haley," he said wrapping his arms around her body as they finished.

Haley burrowed closer to him, wanting to feel his skin against hers until time ended. He kissed her again and she felt the pangs returning.

"Are you ok?" he asked searching her velvet brown eyes for a clue, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Haley nodded and rested her head against his bare chest. "I love you."

They lay there for a while watching the sky outside turn dark. They huddled together wrapped around each other under the sheets.

"I was so scared when I first met you. But now I know that I love you, and I want and need you more than anything. Nothing else matters," Haley confessed to Nathan.

He pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. "Stay with me tonight Haley."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at Brooke's the six newly made friends were just sitting around Brooke's huge living room talking. Peyton sat curled up against Jake, opposite Mouth and Brooke who sat Indian style. Bevin on the other hand kept trying to position herself closer to Skills.

"What do you think Nathan and Haley are doing?" Brooke asked suggestively.

Peyton threw one of the couch pillows at Brooke. "God Brooke sometimes when boyfriends and girlfriends hang out, they do more than just make out."

"Yeah they have sex," Mouth joked.

Everyone burst out laughing while Peyton blushed realizing what she had just said. "What I mean," she clarified, "Is that maybe they're just talking."

"Please," Brooke snorted, "two people as fine and in love as Nathan and Haley. No chance.

"Jake and I just talk sometimes," Peyton said looking lovingly at her boyfriend.

"God, Peyt," Jake mocked sounding annoyed, "I'll lose all my street cred."

The group laughed. "Sorry man, but you never had any," Skills put in.

Peyton laughed in Jake's face. "Ok now who just got dissed."

"Could you go guys please stop embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend, or else we'll never do anything but talk about how much of a joke I am."

Everyone began laughing again while Peyton leaned in to give Jake a kiss. "Don't worry about that honey."

A chorus of oohs and aahs were heard around the room, while Jake blushed.

"So Skills, do you have a girlfriend?" Brooke leaned in looking very interested at this piece of information.

"No shorty, I have no shorty."

"Really that's funny because I could have sworn I heard a group of hot girls talking about you today."

"Really?" Skills asked suddenly very interested. Mouth laughed. "This is going to be funny," he said.

"Yes new friend. And their names are Brooke Davis and Bevin Mirskey, and one of them really wants to go out with you."

Skills looked over at Bevin who looked to be the color of a tomato. "Why didn't you say so shorty."

Bevin squealed and jumped onto Skills giving him a huge kiss. After she broke away, a dazed looking Skills resurfaced.

"I knew this would be interesting," Mouth said giving Broke a high five.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her friends had left, Brooke looked around knowing her parents wouldn't be coming home anyway so it didn't matter if she just took off even though it was late. Brooke was pissed off at Lucas about what Nathan had told her happened between him and Haley. She was going to give him apiece of her mind. She walked into the house like she owned it.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Get your ass down here now!"

Lucas walked down the stairs looking utterly unenthused about seeing her. "So the other lying bitch decided to make an appearance today. Wow I'm one lucky guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley came by today." Lucas flung himself acting like he totally didn't care. Brooke sat down too but a little more gracefully.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Brooke asked like she really cared.

"She told me she would have given Nathan up for me if I acted like I loved her. Bunch of bullshit. And I told her she betrayed me and she left."

"Did you apologize to her? Especially for threatening her on Saturday night."

"Oh so that's why you're really here. Yeah I apologized for that."

"What do you mean for that? You didn't apologize for sleeping with me?" broke asked incredulously.

"She betrayed me too Brooke, so I wasn't really in the mood," Lucas said sarcastically.

"God Lucas, this isn't all about you! She hurt you, and you hurt her. So why don't you just try and be the friend you supposedly are to her and fucking apologize."

"We're not friends anymore. The minute she got with that scum. I can't be friends with anyone associated with him."

"Lucas do you even know why you hate him? And don't see because he stole Haley or because he's your brother, because that's a lie."

"I don't know Brooke. What do you want me to say?"

"That you're sorry. That you're sorry you hurt your best friend and that you're sorry you used me to get back at her for not sleeping with you."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said truthfully. "But I don't know, I can't with Nathan, not now, not yet."

"It'll take time Lucas. But don't give up a friend like Haley for this. She may be one of the only true ones you really have. If Dan had picked Deb and Nathan, she'd still be beside you. Not many else would. Think about that."

Brooke stood up to leave. "Hey Brooke, thank you for caring even after you know."

"I know Lucas. But I figured you needed someone hot to life your spirits."

Lucas laughed as she walked out. Maybe he wouldn't have to become superman, but he could still try and do better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan looked up and saw the petite girl beside him sitting up covered by the sheets.

"What's wrong Haley?" he asked seeing she was awake.

Haley shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Nathan asked as he sat up to put his hands on her shoulders.

"About you," Haley turned her head and smiled up at him, "And everything."

"Do you regret what happened?" he asked his blue eyes burning into her own.

"I don't really know. But I'm just glad it was with you."

"You know I'd never hurt you Haley," he said moving his hands from her shoulders to wrap around her chest.

"I know. I'm just worried. That's all."

"What are you worried about?"

"Not being good enough," she admitted, "I've been hiding so many things about me for so long that I was always just ashamed of myself. And then I met you and somehow nothing else mattered. And I'm worried that if I don't have you, than I'll have nothing."

"I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you. I could love you forever."

"For always?"

"Always and forever," he said giving her one last kiss before they both fell back asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in his room thinking about what Brooke had said. What if he had been the one in Nathan's place. He remembered how Nathan got beat up almost everyday in 5th grade and how it got so bad that he had to leave and go away to school. Lucas shuddered at the thought. He would've hated to go away. He always made fun of Nathan, because that's how he thought people wanted him to be. Well actually his father. He had always been worried as a kid that he wasn't good enough and that Dan would leave him and his mother, so he had always tried to be better and cooler than Nathan and stronger by being the one that picked on him. Now he regretted it. He had nothing to prove to Dan. To hell with it all, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night and Peyton was sleeping when she heard a beeping noise.

"Five more minutes" she muttered trying to fall back asleep. But the sound just kept getting louder. Finally Peyton realized it was her cell phone and grabbed it.

"Hello," she mumbled wondering who or why anyone was calling her this late.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Jake's pleasant voice came through the line, "But I have some bad news. Nikki's back."

Peyton sat up, her thought of sleep suddenly abandoned. She knew full well who Nikki was and she also knew that this wasn't likely to end well.


	20. Forget Yesterday

Chapter 20: Forget Yesterday

"You stayed over at his house?" Brooke practically yelled.

Haley laughed at her friend's response and nodded.

"What about his mom?"

"I guess she got home late from work and thought he was asleep."

"And your parents?"

"They probably didn't notice." Haley laughed.

"Wow Haley, so you know this means I can officially call you like my co-slut."

"Not really Brooke. I'm pretty monogamous. Unlike you," Haley said smirking.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed shoving Haley.

"Only speaking the truth," Haley said lightly like it was nothing.

Brooke glared at Haley for a few seconds before laughing. "I can't kill you. It takes too long to break in a new best friend."

Haley smirked. "Damn straight."

"But seriously, are you okay with everything that happened?" Brooke asked looking into the shorter girl's face.

"I'm so in love Brooke. I would be on top of the world if only, well you know."

Brooke nodded sympathetically. "It'll be okay. Hopefully he hasn't evolved into Dan yet and will come to his senses."

"I hope so."

"Hope what," Nathan asked sliding his arm around Haley.

"We were talking about Lucas," Haley said not wanting to lie.

"If you were hoping he'd stop being such an ass, well I've been hoping that all my laugh hasn't come true yet."

Haley laughed. "Come on Hotshot," Haley said using the nickname he had told her about, "Walk me to class?"

"Anything for a pretty lady."

Brooke smiled on at the couple and headed to class herself.

"They really do love each other?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned and saw a very tired looking Lucas. "They really do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake what are you going to do?" Peyton asked as the sat huddled close to each other at a table in the library.

"I have no idea." Jake shook his head sadly.

"Do you even know what she wants?"

"She wants to be a mom, he replied bitterly, "After 6 months and abandoning her she thinks she can just waltz in here and that I'll take her back and we'll all be a nice little family."

"I'm so sorry Jake. Can I do anything?"

Jake smiled. "Unfortunately I don't think so but just be here with me."

"I can do that." She smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss. "And Jake whatever happens, we'll face it together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok everyone, here's invitations to my party," Bevin said passing out sheets a or perfectly scripted paper.

'What's the occasion Bev?" Brooke asked.

"On me and Skills poo finally becoming a couple. It took so long!"

"About two days" Brooke whispered to Mouth. He cracked up laughing. "So Bevin is it a big thing or just a small get together."

"Strictly my friends and Skill's friends. We're having a posh dinner party."

"Her friends include the whole basketball team and cheerleading squad and Skill's friends include well Mouth and you but you're already on the team," Haley whispered to Nathan.

"Don't forget Junk and Fergie," Nathan reminded her.

"Yeah maybe they'll actually get dates there," Mouth added.

"Why Mouth do you have a date to the party?" Skills asked.

"You're looking at her," Brooke answered.

"Good job, Mouth," Skills hooted.

"We're going as friends," Mouth said rolling his eyes.

"Hey where are Jake and Peyton?" Haley asked noticing their absence.

"I think they're in the library," Brooke answered distractedly appraising the invitations, "Peyton said they had something serious to talk about."

"Oh I hope they're ok," Haley said tenderly.

"I'm sure they're fine," Nathan said as he brought Haley closer to him. She snuggled into his large form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay about Lucas being here?" Haley asked as they made their way to Bevin's house for the party. He twirled her around before answering.

"Yeah I'm fine. He actually hasn't bothered either one of us all week, so I'm hoping he just got over it."

"Yeah me too, my love"

"My love?" he questioned starting to laugh.

Haley blushed. "It sounded right."

"It sounds great," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her in and kissed her in the middle of the street."

"Wow, I should call you that more often."

Nathan smirked. "Come on, my love," he said with a mocking grin.

"Oh shut up Nathan," Haley said pulling him along.

Xxxx

"Great party Bevin."

"Thanks Brooke! I'm so glad Skills and I got together, and all thanks to you!" She pulled Brooke in for a hug.

Brooke noticed an older girl that used to go their school. What was she doing here? She walked over.

"Nikki right?' she asked.

The girl nodded. "Is there a reason you're here?" Brooke asked. "I mean I know you graduated."

"I'm looking for Jake," she said scanning the room.

Broke laughed. "No offense, but I really don't think he'd be interested in you. A little too much eyeliner and not enough clothing, you know. Plus he's in love with someone else." Brooke acted rude because she was getting a bad vibe from this girl.

Nikki's eyes perked up when she heard this. "Oh who's the girl?"

"Peyton Sawyer," Brooke answered, "And don't even think of ruining it. She's my friend."

Nikki just laughed and walked away. I have a bad feeling about that one, Brooke thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you're Peyton, right?"

Peyton nodded and looked at the woman standing in front of her. She didn't like her from the minute she saw her and Peyton wondered what she could possibly want.

"So the little homewrecker in the flesh," Nikki smirked at Peyton.

In one swift second Peyton realized who was there. She glared at the woman.

"You wrecked your home a long time before I came around."

Nikki looked like she was about to swoop down on Peyton before someone stopped her.

"You got a problem?" Jake asked icily.

"Yeah with this bitch," Nikki answered. She broke free of Jake punched Peyton. Peyton retaliated by jumping on Nikki and soon the two girls were fighting on the floor.

Lucas came running over out of nowhere and pulled the brunette off. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked angrily.

Shocked looks were sent around the house as people realized Lucas was doing something well nice.

"Screw off," Nikki screamed, "This bitch thinks she can keep me from me and Jake's daughter."

Looks of surprise and gasps were seen and heard around the room.

"You have a daughter?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Surprise," Jake deadpanned.

"Yeah and she thinks she can disappear and just come right back into her life." Peyton said glaring at Nikki.

"She is my daughter," Nikki said with a smirk, "Not yours no matter how hard you try."

"Peyton's more of a mother than you'll ever be," Jake said putting his arm around Peyton.

"Get out of the house," Brooke said levelly, " No one wants you here."

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere," Nikki smirked again, "And soon I'll have my daughter."

"God I hate that bitch," Peyton said after she had left.

xxxx

As the party broke up, Lucas went to find Jake. He didn't want to be like Dan and what better way to change karma than by actually doing something nice for good people.

"Hey Jake."

"Oh hey Lucas, thanks for getting Nikki off Peyton earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that man." Lucas looked a little uncomfortable not used to doing things like this. "Well I know you wanted to keep your daughter hidden but I realized recently that when you hide something like that, it hurts all the people involved."

Jake looked over at Lucas amazed at what he was saying.

Lucas continued, "Anyways I just want to say, my dad knows some good lawyers and well if you want I could talk to them, and they could try and help you with getting custody."

"Are you serious Luke?" Jake asked quizzically.

"Completely." Jake's face lit up into a huge smile and he couldn't help but give Lucas a hug. "Thanks so much man. It means a lot. But one question, why are you doing this?"

"I guess I just want to be a better person."

xxxx

Around the corner Haley stood listening to their conversation. She smiled. Maybe there was hope for her and Lucas.


	21. Am I Just Like You?

Chapter 21: Am I Just Like You?

"Lucas," Dan Scott's voice rang out through the house, "I need to talk to you."

Lucas popped his head out of his bedroom. If his dad had to talk to him about anything, it meant it was going to be bad. "What do you want?" he asked aggravated.

"Well I know you're doing well this season, but we have to make sure you're at your best. Nathan and you are completely matched. You're going to have to do better if you want to get in to High Flyers," Dan warned.

When Lucas heard this something inside him snapped. He was so sick of how his father controlled every aspect of his life especially basketball, and how he had made Lucas and Nathan enemies, when they could have grown up as friends and brothers. He was sick of being the bad guy. Two of his best friends in the world were barely speaking to him, and it was all because his father had taught him to give a damn about no one but himself. And he was sick of it.

"What the hell does it matter Dad? Nathan is my teammate not to mention my brother. If he does well then it's better for the whole team and we'll win a championship. It's not my name. It's our team."

"Lucas what's gotten into you?" Dan asked seriously upset at Lucas's behavior, "Nathan is your competition. He could easily oust you of your chance of going to High Flyers if you don't focus on the game."

"No Dad," Lucas screamed, "Nathan is my brother, and if he goes to High Flyers, then you know what? I'll actually be happy for him! Because he deserves it more than I do."

"How can you say that Lucas?" Dan growled.

"Because he cares about the game. The only thing I ever cared about was winning. And you know what? It's not even fun anymore. So screw you Dad, and screw your stupid plans. I'm going to do what I want."

With that Lucas stormed out. Screams of "Come back here right now son" wafted through the house but Lucas ignored them and headed outside, wanting to just be his own person for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas headed for the River Court knowing that it would be the only place, where he could get some space. Holding on to his ball, he ran there as fast as he could, as if he was trying to escape from an evil monster. Which in a way, he was. When he got there he stood in the middle of the court and threw the ball with as much aggression as possible. He imagined he was throwing it at Dan, at the person he was and hated, and everything that bothered him about his life.

"Angry?" a voice asked behind him.

Lucas turned and looked face to face into blue eyes. His own blue eyes. "Nathan" was all he could muster out.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Nathan asked warily, "Besides trying to kill backboards."

"I needed to get away. I needed to make things right." Lucas choked on a sob and sank on his knees on to the pavement beneath him.

Nathan looked at him, not believing it at all. It has to be a dream, he thought. Lucas looked at him his eyes shining from tears. "Nathan, I'm sorry."

Three simple word, but somehow it was more than that. It was an admission of guilt, and responsibility and repentance. Nathan had waited a long time to hear those words and see Lucas humble before him. And now finally hearing and seeing it, Nathan couldn't control his feelings any longer either. And he began to cry too.

"I know Lucas. God I've waited so long to hear that."

"I've waited to long to say it," Lucas said looking ashamed. "Do you think you could forgive me?"

"It'll take awhile. I don't really trust you."

"I understand. But you have to know that I only made you the enemy because that's what I thought our father wanted. And now I see that he was the real enemy."

Nathan walked over and hugged Lucas. Briefly, since it still felt uncomfortable to be kind to each other after all those years.

"I'm glad you figured it out Luke." Lucas stared at him, and Nathan realized that was the first time he had ever used his nickname.

"Thanks Nate," he said using Nathan's nickname as well, "Well I should be going."

Nathan nodded and watched him leave. Lucas started on his way, but looked back at Nathan who was watching him. "I'm glad I have a brother," he whispered not sure if Nathan heard him.

But it really didn't matter; because they both knew that finally everything between them would be ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Haley sat hanging out in Haley's room painting each other's nails.

"So where's your boy toy today," Brooke asked a blushing Haley.

"Hanging out with the guys or something, but he's coming over later."

"Yeah I'm sure you'll kick me out because by that time you'll both be so horny," Brooke teased.

Haley blushed again but laughed. "Well if you're looking for an excuse to be kicked out."

"Oh shut up tutor girl."

The girls sat in silence for a while finishing up just thinking about everything that had happened recently.

"Can you believe what happened at Bevin's party?" Brooke finally asked.

Haley shook her head. "That was unbelievable. I mean Jake has a daughter? Wow. And then his ex comes back and starts beating up Peyton."

"Wild right?" A whole lot of baby-mama drama."

Both girls burst into a fit of giggles before getting serious again. "But seriously," Brooke continued, "That bitch has some nerve. Waltzing into a party and attacking Peyton."

"Not to mention coming back to the child she abandoned," Haley added.

Brooke nodded thoughtful. "I wish there was some way we could help."

Haley frowned. "You know I didn't tell you yet, but I overheard Lucas offering to get Jake a lawyer to deal with the case."

Broke looked over at Haley shocked but still very pleased. "That doesn't sound like the Lucas Scott I know."

Haley got a look in her eye like she knew something. "Yeah so I figured someone got through to him, and since I haven't talked to him, and I'm figuring Tim doesn't even know what a conscience is let alone how to spell it, I'm betting that a certain Brooke Davis went to talk to him."

Brooke held up her hands like the police were pointing a gun at her. "Fine you caught me," she said in an exaggerated tone. "I wanted him to stop being an ass to me and especially you and Nathan."

Haley gave Brooke a hug. "Thanks Brooke. I'm just glad that someone did get through to him. Maybe now he'll become a better person and maybe we can get our friendship back."

"I hope so too Hales. I tried to talk to him about that too, but you know his feelings about Nathan."

Haley sighed. "Unfortunately I do. All too well."

Brooke put her arms around the girl again. "Aww don't be sad Haley. I know that someday soon he'll come to his senses."

Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled, "I'll try to believe you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God Peyton what am I going to do?" Jake stood pacing his living room as Peyton sat on the couch holding Jenny. "She leaves her and then expects that we'll be a family again, and then she hits you." Jake sounded mad now and sank down into the couch next to Peyton.

Peyton ran her fingers through his hair. "Jake you have to be calm now, for Jenny," she said gesturing to the baby in her arms."

Jake sighed. "I know but oh it just makes my blood boil. And my God if she ever touches you again," Jake said standing up at his anger now.

"Jake," Peyton said annoyed, "That's not important. What's important is Jenny. Lucas is going to talk to some lawyers but you have to be ready to fight for her."

"I know Peyton," Jake said sinking down to the couch once again, "It's just really hard to deal with."

"I know it is," she said giving him a tiny kiss. "You have to be strong Jake, for your daughter.

Jake nodded. "Thank you Peyton," he whispered into her hair as he took her hand in his.

Peyton nodded. "I'm here for you Jake. I'm here for everything."

Jake nodded and kissed her again this one filled with need and longing. As the kiss broke apart, Peyton put her arms around Jake's torso and rested her head on his muscular chest. They sat like that for a while just healing and hoping things would get better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into Haley's room and saw Haley and Brooke gossiping like little girls while reclining on the bed. Brooke noticed the new visitor and nudged Haley. Haley smiled at Nathan and beckoned him closer. She stepped off from the bed and gave him a hug. He clung to her desperately.

"I guess this is my cue," Brooke said laughing. She gave Haley a kiss on the cheek, and grabbed her stuff to go. "Call me later," she said to Haley and Haley smiled and nodded. "Bye Nate," she called gaily.

"Bye Brooke," he murmured after her.

Haley sent a searching look over Nathan's face. She felt something was wrong, and her thoughts were confirmed when Nathan pulled her into another tight hug.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I talked to Lucas today. He was at the River Court."

Haley's eyes filled with concern. "Did he do anything to you, because if he touched you I swear," Haley said her anger swelling.

"Shh," Nathan said putting his arm around her and easing them back to they were lying side-by-side on the bed. "He actually apologized."

Haley sat up shocked. "Lucas Scott?" she asked not really believing him.

Nathan laughed at their similar responses and pulled her down again. "Yes the Lucas Scott."

"So what upset you?" Haley asked knowing that even if that was all that happened Nathan still felt something or he wouldn't have been so upset.

"I just don't know what to think that's all. I don't trust him, but he seemed so sincere. And I think he even said that he was glad he had a brother."

"Wow," Haley said pondering this. "Nathan I've known Lucas a long time and if he was at the River Court, which by the way he hasn't been to in years, then something was really bothering him. Just give him a shot, because the worst thing that could happen is he goes back to being the ass he already was."

"Anyone ever tell you that you were smart, and beautiful," Nathan added kissing the top of her head."

"I've heard it before," Haley joked before getting quiet.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked feeling her discomfort.

"I miss him," she whispered.

"I know, Hales. But maybe he's changing. Maybe he's not like our father. And I think he really cares about you, and I know that you'll be friends again. I just know it."

Haley put her lips atop Nathan's to quiet him. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said before taking her in his arms and kissing her back.


	22. Stay Away From Me

Chapter 22: Stay Away From Me

"So Mr. Jagielski," his lawyer explained, "Although custody usually goes to the mother, you have a very good chance in this case because of Nikki's abandonment of the child in question. There will be a hearing before a judge where custody will be determined.

"Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Don't worry about it young man. I've known the Scott's for a long time. Lucas was a good boy for helping you out with this."

"Yes he was. I owe both of you a huge debt of gratitude."

The lawyer smiled. "Your Welcome Mr. Jagielski, and don't worry, we'll work our hardest to get your daughter in the right hands."

Jake shook hands with his lawyer and went outside where Lucas was waiting for him.

"So did it okay?" Lucas asked nervous.

"Yeah it was fine, man." Jake laughed, Lucas was more nervous than he was. "He thinks we have a good chance."

"Oh well that's really great."

"Hey Luke?" Jake asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"Thanks a lot for this. It was well really good of you."

"Your welcome Jake. I'm just glad I was able to help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was shooting hoops at the River Court. Today was Sunday, which meant Haley was working at the café. She had promised to meet him here, and it was getting to be that time, so when he heard footsteps he assumed it was she.

"Hey gorgeous," he said turning around. But when he had made a complete 180 turn he came face to face not with the petite girl of his dreams, but instead the person that stood before him only haunted him in nightmares. Dan Scott, owner of a prosperous car dealership, great high school basketball player, and father of another great Lucas Scott. And he was also Nathan's father.

"I didn't know you swung that way, son." Dan smirked and Nathan almost ripped his head off.

"What do you want? Dad," he added sarcastically.

"Just a little warning. If I were you I'd quit the team before the embarrassment sets in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucas. He doesn't need you on the team and you're getting in his way so why don't you quit the team before all of your mother's dirty little secrets spill out."

Nathan laughed in Dan's face. "I know what you're really worried about. You're worried that Lucas and I will actually think of each other as teammates and dare I say it, brothers, and not opponents like you hoped."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, son," Dan said evilly returning the sarcasm Nathan had given him earlier.

"You don't want to see me hurt? Then stay the hell away from me. That might do the trick."

"You listen to me you ungrateful little bastard," Dan yelled, "You mess with Lucas's chances and you'll be answering to me. And I don't play so nice little boy."

"What's there to be grateful for?" Nathan shouted back.

Dan grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and pulled on it hard. Nathan scrounging for breath. "Don't mess with me or my son, or you will get burned. Don't put stupid ideas in his head and sure as hell don't become friends with him. Because you are nothing against him." With that Dan pushed Nathan away and stalked off.

Nathan screamed out after him trying to get rid of his aggression, but it didn't seem to help. No matter how hard he tried to not let Dan in under his skin, he always did. And now he had stooped so low as to almost killing his own son. Nathan shook his head. Lucas must've had some huge fight with him yesterday to get hi so pissed off. Nathan sat down on the bench and tried hard not to think about it. He put his hands over his head, and just waited for Haley to come so maybe she could make him feel a little better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat staring at her nails waiting for Haley to finish up and close the café. "Are you done yet?" Brooke asked clearly bored.

Haley laughed while cleaning the counter. "Brooke you don't have to stay. I'm meeting Nathan after anyways and I'm already late."

"Ugh everyone has a fucking boyfriend now. What happened to casual dating?"

"People like being in love Brooke," Haley said as if she were talking to a 2 year old.

"Well I'm sick of it! My two best girl friends have boyfriends that they're like madly in love with, and I have nobody." Brooke groaned. "Oh my God, am I washed up like maybe I've done too much too soon?" Brooke spoke like she was a tragic heroine and Haley laughed at her melodrama.

"Brooke, I'm sure you'll find love too soon," Haley said detecting the real reason Brooke was upset.

Brooke sighed. "But Haley," she whined, "Everyone else is falling in love and there's no one cute left for Brooke."

Haley laughed again. "Brooke love goes two ways. Sometimes you have to go out and actively search for it, and others it has to find you. So settle down and maybe let it find you."

"Easy for you to say tutor girl," Brooke grumbled, "You found the man of your dreams."

"You will too Brooke. Now I gotta go." Haley looked at her watch and cursed inwardly. "Ugh Nathan's going to kill me."

"I'll drive you bestest friend. It'll save time."

"Thanks Tigger. Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" Haley teased.

"Shut up before I smack you," Brooke sing-sung out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Peyton heard the door slam outside her house she rushed downstairs and outside and flew into Jake's arms.

"Miss me?" he asked with a laugh.

Peyton nodded a little embarrassed. "How did it go? Was it ok? What did he say?"

"Calm down Peyt," Jake said still laughing, "It went fine. He thinks I have a good chance of getting custody for Jenny."

Peyton pulled Jake into another hug. "Oh I'm so glad. I was so worried. When will the hearing be?"

"Soon, I hope. Thanks for worrying although someone once told me to be strong and calm down," he said winking at her.

Peyton playfully slapped his arm. "Yeah well I have a right to worry."

"Don't worry," Jake said kissing her, "I like when you worry about me and Jenny."

"If that's the reward for worrying, I think I might become obsessive."

Jake flashed her a huge smile. "I'd really like that too," he said before kissing her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So here you go tutor girl. The River Court to meet your man."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said unlocking her seatbelt.

"Where is Nathan anyway?" Brooke asked confused. "Whoa, is that him?" Brooke said finally spotting him curled up on one of the benches.

"Oh my God." Haley took off running closer to him and Brooke kept a few paces behind to make sure everything was ok.

"Nathan is everything ok?" Haley's expression looked desperate and wild like she couldn't bear to see him hurt.

Nathan took his hands off his head and Haley flew into them. She brought is head close to her chest and held him for a few moments.

"What's wrong baby? Please tell me."

Nathan looked up into Haley's concern filled eyes. He also saw hurt in there knowing that she hated when anyone caused him pain, since she had caused too much of it before they got together. "Dan," was all he could come out with.

"He came to see you, and he threatened you abut Lucas," Haley expertly guessed.

Nathan nodded. "God I could kill him for hurting you," Haley continued.

"It's not that Hales. He just gets under my skin and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I never did anything to him," Nathan's voice broke on the last statement.

"Nathan this isn't your fault. He's just a horrible person. Don't let him control you like he controlled Lucas for so long."

Nathan looked at Haley again and nodded slowly. "Thank you. I love you."

"I know Nate. I love you too. Now come on, I'll take you home and you can rest."

"Will you stay?" he asked like a little kid who had just woken up from a nightmare.

"For awhile definitely." Haley lifted him up and they began to walk toward Brooke's car settling into the back together.

Brooke drove them to Nathan's house and as they were getting out she mouthed to Haley, "Do you want me to talk to Lucas?" Haley nodded and mouthed, "Thanks you" before walking Nathan up into the house.

xxxx

Brooke hated seeing Nathan upset since she knew it hurt Haley too. It seemed that ever since they had seen each other and gotten together for the first time, there had been obstacles to their happiness everywhere. It was completely unfair since they were so in love. Brooke hoped that things would just get better. She got to Lucas's house and heard the sound of a ball bouncing and figured he was in the court in the back.

"Hey Luke," she said.

"Oh hey Brooke, this is a surprise."

"Yeah I know but I just thought you should know something." Lucas nodded that she should continue. "I just came from the River Court because I was dropping Haley off there to meet Nathan." Brooke noticed Lucas wince a little at Haley's name but she decided to ignore it. "Anyways he was really upset, and when she asked what was wrong, he said that Dan had come to see him. And I think he threatened Nathan about you."

Lucas looked at Brooke like she had just eaten a piece of glass. 'Are you serious? I can't fucking believe that guy."

Brooke noticed how upset Lucas looked and asked him, "Did you have a fight?"

"You could call it that, but I didn't think he'd do anything to Nathan."

"Guess we all underestimated him huh?" Brooke semi- joked.

But Lucas's response was completely serious. "That's the understatement of the year."


	23. Exactly Where I Lost It

Chapter 23: Exactly Where I Lost It

Sometime later, Nathan woke up to the sound of someone tiptoeing around. He looked up and saw Haley getting her stuff. She had taken him home and made him dinner and then put him to bed like he was a little kid. He remembered she said she would stay lying with him until he fell asleep.

"Haley," he called upset that she wasn't wrapped in his arms like she had been before.

"Shh, Nathan go back to sleep. It's late. I need to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok and Haley thanks for taking care of me. I know I'm acting like a baby about this."

"Nathan I'd do anything for you. And I grew up with Lucas. I know how bad Dan can be. I doubt you're overreacting." She leaned in to give him a long kiss goodnight.

"I'll miss you," he said. Haley giggled and nodded in the darkness. "I love you." She whispered and in a moment she was gone almost like in a dream.

Nathan tried to fall back asleep but it was hard without Haley there to comfort him. Thoughts of her, Lucas, and Dan all swirled in his mind and he couldn't get the images out. He grunted, frustrated. I have to forget about this. Dan isn't worth it. He doesn't want me then he doesn't want me. His loss. And I'm not going to take a back seat to Lucas because he wants that. I'm going to be the best player I can be. And I'm going to maybe even form a good relationship with my brother. At this Nathan's eyelids became heavier and he was soon fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton lay wrapped in Jake's sheets in his room. She had snuck in without his parents knowing because they both needed the comfort. She looked up and saw Jake trying to rock Jenny back to sleep. Peyton smiled. She loved how caring he was with her, and everything else about him. She also loved the little girl, like she was her own.

Her eyes caught his for a moment and he smiled at her.

"Hey you. Did she wake you up," he said motioning towards Jenny.

Peyton shook her head her golden curls spraying across her face. Jenny got quieter and Jake rejoined Peyton in his bed. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"I love you so much Jake. I just need you to know that."

"I know Peyton I know," he said rocking her gently almost like he rocked Jenny, "I love you too."

"I'll always be here for you and her no matter what," Peyton promised.

Jake kissed her again and sank down into the bed with her. His body pressed against hers.

"I know and I love you for that," he whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke picked Haley up from school. Haley had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, which Brooke didn't fail to notice.

"Long night?" she asked gently without her usual flirtatious attitude about spending nights together.

Haley sighed. "I promised Nathan to stay till he fell asleep, and that took awhile, but then I fell asleep. I finally woke up around 12 and then I left because my parents would kill me if they knew I hadn't come home. And then when I got home I couldn't fell asleep till like 1:30."

"Oh god that sucks," Brooke said sympathetically, "He was pretty upset wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was, and he didn't really tell me everything that happened. And then when I got to my house I was so drained and stressed that I just couldn't fall asleep."

"I'm sorry Haley. You both don't deserve this."

Haley sighed again. "Just life I guess. Although it would be easier if I never heard the name Scott again."

Brooke laughed and Haley joined her. By this time, they had reached the school, so they got out and linked arms.

"Well I did talk to Lucas. He seemed pretty upset about it."

"Well that's something at least," Haley said although not sounding very enthusiastic.

Brooke looked at her friend feeling awful. She couldn't even imagine what Haley was going through. Her best friend (who had become her boyfriend) had cheated on her with her other best friend. Brooke winced about this knowing that Haley was probably in a way still mad at her. But anyways, the same best friend now wasn't speaking to her because she had fallen in love with his hated brother. But now, they brothers were trying to connect but their father wanted to put the kibosh on the whole thing and was threatening and controlling both boys, and the one Haley was in love with had just had a basically a meltdown. God this sounds like a soap opera, Brooke thought. And she was surprised Haley was as put together as she was.

"Haley just promise me you won't let this get to you too deep and you do something bad."

Haley looked over at Brooke knowing that she was really upset for her and that she felt horrible bout everything going on especially her part in it. "I promise Brooke," Haley said not wanting to make a joke of it, because it honestly was a very serious subject.

"Good," Brooke said stopping to give the blonde a hug. "I don't want anything to happen to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bell rang signaling lunch, Haley stopped and put her books in her locker and was making her way to the lunchroom (as it was getting cold to be sitting outside) thinking about how she hadn't seen Nathan all day. At that moment someone grabbed her and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"God Nathan," she said realizing it was the only person who would be dragging her in here, "What's up with you and this closet?"

"I think it's quite a turn-on don't you?" he said leaning down to kiss her.

Haley giggled. "After that kiss, then yes."

"Then let me show you some more," Nathan said. They kissed for a good 3 minutes before Nathan finally broke away. "Actually the real reason I brought you here, not that that wasn't awesome, was to give you this."

He handed Haley a single rose while Haley blushed accepting it.

"Nathan, what's this for?"

"For taking such good care of me last night. I just wanted to thank you. I know it's been tough for you."

Haley jumped into his arms. "Thank you Nathan," she said into his ear, "But I'm just glad I'm with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the lunchroom, Brooke sat her brow furrowed in thought.

"Hey Brooke," Mouth said as he took the seat next to her, "What's up?"

Brooke sighed. "I was just thinking about how much Nathan and Haley have gone through with their relationship, and I just want to do something nice for them. Also I still feel really bad about what I did," Brooke added this last sentence with shame.

Mouth squeezed her shoulder. "Well I mean do what you're good at Brooke. You're good at parties. So why don't you throw them like a surprise party."

Brooke's face broke into a huge grin. "Oh my god! That's a fabulous idea. And we'll invite everyone." Brooke barreled on in excitement.

"Ahem," Mouth cleared his throat, "I was thinking more where you invite people who are actually supportive of the relationship."

Brooke quieted down a little. "Uh yeah that's what I meant."

Mouth gave her a teasing look evaluating what she was saying. Brooke giggled. "Fine Mouth, you're right. I'm bowing down to you."

"Wow Brooke I can't believe a goddess like you is bowing down to me," Mouth joked.

"Shut up Mouth," Brooke said turning red. "Anyways you'll help me plan this party. And we'll make Nathan and Haley feel like royalty."

xxxx

Meanwhile in another of corner of the room, Lucas sat at a table deep in thought. He really missed hanging out with Brooke and especially Haley. She just understood him and was fun to be around. He sighed, realizing he had been an ass through basically the whole thing, and it was about time he apologized.

"Tim is in the house!" Tim said as he basically slipped into a seat.

"Just say hey Tim." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry man. So what you thinking about?'

"Just the next game," Lucas said knowing Tim wouldn't really be able to follow what he was really thinking about.

"Really not about the ladies? Cuz man they'd be all over you."

Lucas sighed. After everything with Haley and Brooke he'd had a few casual hook-ups but he wasn't really into them and just forgot about it. He was trying to focus more on getting away from his father. He really even wasn't that into basketball anymore. And Lucas knew that was a bad thing, but he couldn't help feeling that he just needed a break form everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At practice, Lucas wasn't really able to concentrate and Coach kept yelling at him, but he basically ignored it. Nathan kept shooting him side - long glances, but he would just send blank looks back. Lucas looked over at Haley knowing what he had to do. She was always giving Nathan little winks and he would return with smiles. Lucas smiled too for probably the first time about their relationship, knowing that they really were in love. He looked to Haley's right and saw Brooke smiling proudly at Haley and Nathan like they were her children. On Haley's other side he noticed a sullen looking Peyton Sawyer. It wasn't hard to understand why with everything that was going on with Jake. Lucas tried to forget everyone's troubles and focus on practicing but he just couldn't shake the feeling that a lot of peoples' lives were messed up.

After practice he went outside and waited by a column for Haley to come out. She and Nathan came out of the doors, and he overheard Nathan talking. "I love when you wrinkle your nose like that, it's really cute." Haley laughed in response and grabbed his hand in her own. Lucas stepped out from behind the column and appeared in front of Haley and Nathan. He had never been more nervous about anything.

"Umm Haley, can I maybe talk to you?"

Nathan looked at Haley and she nodded at him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Haley looked at Lucas waiting for him to talk. He sighed and began.

"I know that it's much later than I should be saying this, but I'm sorry about what happened with Brooke. There's no good excuse for why it happened. And I know that what happened with you and Nathan, well you didn't intentionally mean to hurt me. But in my case I totally disregarded your feelings."

Haley nodded. "Thank you Luke."

"So I was hoping maybe we could go back to being friends."

It was Haley's turn to sigh. "I really want to Luke, but it's not so easy. You really hurt me, and I know you're still not happy about Nathan and I. I can live with the fact that you don't want us to be together, but I don't trust that you have god intentions towards him. Not yet."

Lucas nodded. "I understand, and I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek still feeling bad but a little happier that he'd finally done the right thing.

Haley began to walk towards Nathan, when a voice echoed. "I do want you to be together, because I can see you love each other."

Haley smiled. Maybe things would finally be ok.


	24. Always Love

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. The last few days kind of sucked and I didn't really feel like writing. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 24: Always Love

"Ok tutor girl remember the party is tonight at 9. Be there on time! And remember to bring Nathan. I need you guys to help me finalize things when the first few people trickle in because no one will really show up till like 9:30 anyway. Ok?"

Haley laughed at Brooke's bossiness. She always got this way about her parties. She made it seem like they were some royal balls that if they didn't go perfectly as planned, there would be an international crisis. "Why don't I just come and get changed with you."

Brooke's face turned red but she thought quickly. "No, darling. I want you to have quality time with Nathan, since so far your weekends have like sucked, well except the time you had sex with him."

Haley blushed. "Brooke, can we not talk about that in public?"

"Fine," Brooke pouted and then laughed. "But seriously after school Friday just chill with him. I really don't want to put more stress on you.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said pulling in the brunette for a hug.

"My pleasure," Brooke said with just a little deviousness so Haley wouldn't catch on.

xxxx

After Haley left presumably to have a quickie make-out session with Nathan (well that's at least what Brooke told her to do, although they would probably only be having a nice private lunch together just talking), Brooke sought out Mouth.

"Okay party helper. Everyone has the invites and need to be there at 8:30 on the dot, so we have enough time to hide. Did you get the banner?" Brooke said in even bigger party-mode than she was with Haley.

"Yes and yes. Now chill out Brooke. It's going to rock."

Brooke sat down and sighed exhausted from all the work. "I hope so, they really deserve some happiness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So when's the hearing?" Skills asked Jake as they ate with their respective girlfriends.

"Sunday," Peyton answered for Jake.

"You ready for it?" Skills asked concerned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jake responded sighing. Peyton put her arm around him and sighed too.

"Well at least you can have some fun at the party," Bevin piped in excited.

Although it was kind of a silly remark everyone laughed and relaxed a little because Bevin did actually have a point, no matter how stupid.

"That's right," Jake said perking up, "We'll be celebrating true love this weekend." He smiled over at Peyton gave her a kiss.

"Aww," Bevin said almost beginning to tear up."

"Baby, you know you're so cute when you get all mushy."

"Aww thanks Skillsy poo!" Bevin exclaimed giving him a big kiss.

Peyton and Jake both started laughing. Well at last the tension was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley, you look beautiful. Can we go now?" Nathan asked bored.

"You're not even looking at me Nathan," Haley protested.

"Haley not to sound corny, but I don't have to look at you, because you're in my head 24/7 and you look amazing," he said and then started smirking thinking about it.

"Save your fantasies for later, Nathan," Haley said pretending to be disgusted.

Nathan looked up and gave her a critical once-over. "Like I thought you look amazing. It would be even better without this shirt," he said leaning in to kiss her and trying to life it up, but Haley walked out of his grasp.

"Time to go now Natey. Now! Maybe you can do that later," she said smirking herself.

"Fine," Nathan said mimicking Haley's pouty look, "But I'm holding you to that."

xxxx

As they approached the house, Nathan had an off feeling about something. "Didn't you say we'd be the first to be there? It looks like there's already quite a few people here."

"You're right that is odd," Haley said as she got out. "Whatever let's get this show on the road."

She pulled open the front door, and loud shouts of "SURRISE!" rang in her ears. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she saw a bunch of her friends plus a beautifully decorated banner (clearly made by Peyton) that read "We Love You Naley: True Love Forever."

Nathan put his arm around her waist as he led her farther into the house. Haley was blinking back tears of happiness. "Brooke" she screamed when she saw her best friend who immediately hugged her with all her might. "Do you like it," Brooke asked nervous and excited at the same time."

"I love it Brooke. But my god you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. You and Nathan have been through a lot and you both deserve the royal treatment tonight. So for tonight you guys are getting the special treatment."

Haley's laughs began mixing with her tears as she hugged Brooke again.

"Just one thing, what's with Naley?"

"It sounded a whole lot better than Hathan duh. It's a mixture of your two names. Of course I made it up."

Haley laughed again. "God Brooke this is perfect. Thank you so much. I love you. You're the best friend ever."

Brooke's heart warmed at this and knew that Haley had finally fully forgiven her for everything that had happened with Lucas. Brooke gave her another hug before whistling and Mouth came out dressed as a medieval servant and holding two glasses of champagne. Nathan burst out laughing and accepted a glass.

"God Brooke you sure no how to throw a party," he said throwing his arms around her and giving her a quick hug.

"They don't call me Brooke Davis for nothing," she said winking at him.

"Now come on, we got you thrones and of course, there's the what's it called again Mouth?"

"Minstrel" he said as Haley and Nathan settled into their seats and Brooke placed crowns on them.

"This is a bit corny Brooke," Haley joked.

"Shut up tutor girl. Now where's that minstrel?" she asked annoyed. Jake came out dressed more like a jester carrying a guitar and Peyton burst out laughing. Jake turned red but kneeled before Nathan and Haley and began to play a song.

_Just the other day_

_When I left to go away_

_Come back another day_

_I hadn't thought things through_

_Take a look at me_

_Tell me what you see_

_But someone longing to be_

_Right here next to you_

_Think of me and I'll be there_

_I'm wherever you want me to be_

_I want to be close to you_

_And whatever that takes I'm willing to do_

"Oh Jake that was beautiful," Haley exclaimed as he finished and jumped up to give him a hug, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," he said, "Well at least without this costume."

Everyone laughed. "Fine, you can take it off Jacob," Brooke glared at him. "And now everyone let's get the real party started!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was still in high gear. It was exactly the kind of relaxation everyone needed from all of the problems. Haley was dealing with Lucas. Nathan was dealing with Dan. Jake and Peyton were dealing with Nikki. And Brooke, well Brooke was dealing with all her conflicted feelings.

There was a knock at the door and then the sound of the doorbell, but few people noticed, since the music was playing loudly. But then a voice yelled through. "Brooke, I need to talk to you. Will you please open the door?" Exhausted and annoyed that no one was coming, Lucas barged into the mansion. He saw the sign and then all the people dancing. Well this was a bad time.

Brooke walked by thinking she had heard the doorbell and the sight of Lucas confirmed it.

"Oh Luke," she said flustered.

"Should I leave?" he asked bluntly.

"No it's fine. Just having a party for Nathan and Haley." Brooke swallowed when she said the last part.

"Oh," he responded flatly.

"Look Luke I would have invited you, but it was supposed to be a party to just make them feel better. Both of them have gone through a lot."

Lucas felt the familiar bitterness creeping in but he ignored it knowing that it wasn't really Brooke's fault.

"Don't worry about it," he said gruffly, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Well actually he had wanted to talk about how he was feeling about Dan, about Nathan, about Haley, especially about Nathan and Haley, but it didn't really look like Brooke was ready to talk at the moment.

"Oh well I'm good. Do you want to stay?" Brooke asked feeling bad about the whole situation.

"Nope," he said shaking his head, "I'll just head home. See you Brooke."

"Bye Luke," she said in a small voice closing the door behind him.

Lucas walked outside and into his car slamming the door shut as hard as he could feeling more frustrated than ever. Brooke was the only one who he could really talk to, now that he and Haley were still on edge. He sighed. He really was trying to make things better, but it was hard when the people he wanted to make things better with were being overly cautious about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"After reviewing this case, I have determined that for the time being custody should given to the maternal grandparents. For a trial period of two months, the child will be living with them. Once that time has been concluded, there will be another hearing to determine who should be given custody. That is all.

xxxx

"Are you serious," Jake screamed later to his lawyer, "They're taking her away for two months!"

"Calm Down, Jake. Yes they are, but if you continue to prove what a good father you are, it will probably be determined that you should be given custody. This arrangement is a safe way for Nikki to try at being a mother, without condoning her previous behavior."

"So she'll just be ripped away from her father and go live with her grandparents in Savannah who didn't even try to take responsibility for the child and did nothing when their daughter abandoned her?"

"I'm sorry Jake, but in a few months I'm almost positive you'll get joint custody if not sole custody."

"I can't leave her alone with them. I just can't I have family in Savannah too."

"Well certainly if you stayed with them for a while, it would show the judge your devotion as a father and would influence the case. But you'd have to continue with your studies."

"Then I have to do it. I have to go to Savannah with her for two months."


	25. Gracefully Falling Away

Chapter 25: Gracefully Falling Away

"You can't leave Jake. I love you," Peyton sobbed.

"I know Peyton, but I have to be close to my daughter and it's only for two months."

"Jake I can't live without you."

"Baby you can. You will. But I'll be back and I'll visit and you'll visit. It's ok."

"It's not the same!" Peyton protested like a little girl.

Jake wrapped his arms around her not really knowing how to make her feel better. He too felt horrible about leaving but he knew it was what he needed to do to make sure Nikki never stole his daughter.

"Peyton I love you. That won't change. So trust me and be strong for me."

Peyton started crying harder and harder. Jake held her and wiped away the shower of tears that kept falling.

"I love you Jake," she whispered her head against his shoulder.

"I know Peyton. I love you too."

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said her voice breaking.

"Shh," he said soothingly, "I'll miss you so much too. More than you can imagine. You're the one person who's always there for me."

"Jake please don't go," she pleaded.

Jake pulled her at arms length and stared into her green eyes. "I have to Peyton. For my family."

Peyton moved close to him once again and buried her head into the crook between his shoulder and chest. She knew he was right. She just didn't know how she could live without him if even for two months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey bestest friend," Brooke called after she had made her way into the café at the way end of Haley's shift.

Haley looked up at Brooke. Her mouth was quivering and she looked like she was about to start crying. Brooke's expression immediately changed. "What's going on?" she asked feeling something bad coming on.

"I just got off the phone with Nathan." Brooke nodded that she should continue. "He was talking to Jake. The judge granted custody to the grandparents who live in Savannah for 2 months."

Brooke frowned. "Oh that's horrible. But is he getting Jenny back after it?"

"There's going to be a trail," Haley said distractedly, "But that's not what's bad. He's moving there for that time. He says he can't be without her."

Brooke's felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh my god," she said for lack of anything else.

Haley nodded. "I know. It's horrible. Nathan was freaking out on the phone. He and Jake got really close."

"I can't even imagine what Peyton's going through," Brooke interrupted.

Haley gasped. "My god, I didn't even think of her. Oh god." Haley sank into a chair and put her hand to her forehead. "This is terrible."

"You can say that again," Brooke said bitterly.

"We should go pick up Nathan and go to Peyton's house. I'm sure Jake will be there."

"We should call Mouth and Lucas," Brooke said as softly as possible to not piss Haley off.

Haley sighed. "You're right. Please make the calls." Brooke nodded and reached for her phone as the girls ran out to Brooke's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan paced the living room of his small house. Haley had called him and told him she and Brooke were on their way over and they would all go over to Peyton's or Jake's depending on where they were. Nathan felt like hell. Jake had become a really good friend. He was one of the few people on the team that respected him. And now he was leaving. Nathan also couldn't imagine what he and Peyton were feeling. He had been in love with Haley and not with her, but at least he had seen her. He couldn't imagine not seeing the one you love for days. He sighed, and heard the horn from outside. "Thank God," he mumbled before rushing out the door.

xxxx

"Peyton! Jake!" Brooke called up the stairs of Peyton's house as she Nathan and Haley rushed up. They ran into Peyton's room to find Jake and Peyton sitting on the bed, and Jake holding Peyton. Lucas was also there staring intently at them searching for something to say. Haley froze when she saw Lucas but quickly got over it and rushed to Peyton to give her a hug. Peyton didn't really respond to it but the way here yes alighted showed she was glad they were there.

"I'm so sorry," Haley said pulling away to give Jake a hug. Jake hugged her back tightly knowing how much Haley cared. "Thanks Hales," he murmured.

"Is there something we can?" Nathan asked awkwardly.

"Being here is good enough Nate. Really," Jake said giving him a small smile.

Brooke stood by the doorway crying. She hated to see Peyton like this. They had been best friends once and were still good friends now. It was hard losing people you love, and Peyton had already had a terrible experience of it when her mom died.

"When do you leave?" Lucas asked softly.

"Tomorrow," Jake responded and Peyton began to shiver thinking about it.

"You driving down there?" Nathan asked.

Jake nodded. "Nikki's parents took her today after the hearing. I called my relatives there and they said I could stay. I'll try to find a job, and I talked to Whitey about getting my work sent down, so I have more freedom about seeing Jenny."

"Her grandparents ok with you seeing her?" Haley asked hoping she wasn't hitting a nerve.

Jake nodded again. "They petitioned for custody only to give Nikki a chance at being a mother. They hope that in the future there'll be joint custody. But they're ok with me seeing her. They told me after the hearing when I asked.

Haley nodded and smiled. "That's something at least."

Jake tried to smile but didn't really succeed. He looked exhausted and worn out, and Peyton looked drained.

"We should go," Haley whispered gently to Nathan.

Nathan hugged Jake briefly. "Call me if you need anything. Ever. I swear."

"Jake nodded. "Will do. Come by tomorrow. I hit the road at 10."

"We'll be here," Brooke said speaking up for the first time. She gave Peyton a quick awkward hug and rushed down the stairs before everyone saw her tears falling. Haley hugged Jake one more time. Nathan slipped his arm around her and they walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs.

Lucas lagged behind. He gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at him, since it was the first time she had seen him be nice and show real emotion. Jake walked to the door with him. They stood by the stairs waiting for the other to speak.

"I'm sorry that the lawyer didn't work out," Lucas said uncomfortable.

"It's ok man you tried. Thank you," Jake said seriously and with complete gratitude.

Lucas nodded hugged Jake lightening quick. "I'm here if you need me," he said softly not used to being selfless.

"I know Luke. Thank you for everything. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah you will," Luke said looking at Jake once more before walking down the stairs.

Jake sighed and walked back into the room. He looked at Peyton expectantly. She smiled a little. And he sat down next to her. They sat there for a while in silence. Then at exactly the same moment they turned and pressed their lips to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 9:55 the next morning, 9 teenagers stood in front of a house and before a car. 3 of the 4 girls were crying, while the guys looked around awkwardly not sure of what to say. And one girl stood there silently staring at nothing and everything.

"That's the last of them," Jake said putting the final suitcase in the trunk.

"I'll miss you," Mouth said stepping up first to give Jake a hug. "I'm really glad we got to know each other."

"Thanks Mouth," Jake said with a smile.

Skills stepped up next and gave Jake a quick hug. "Be okay," he said all his feeling expressed in those two words. Bevin came up and gave him a hug too before stepping back, her tears still falling.

Lucas waked over. He hugged Jake. "I'll miss you," was all he could say. Jake nodded. "I know I'll miss you too."

Haley stepped out of Nathan's arms and into Jake's. "Come back soon. I'll miss my café buddy," she said attempting a smile. Jake laughed and hugged her again.

Haley moved back as Nathan came forward. He hugged Jake. "Take care man. And thanks for everything." Jake nodded understanding what he meant.

Brooke leapt forward into Jake's arms. She held on tightly before getting the strength to say, "Don't break her heart." "I could never," Jake whispered. "Take care of her for me." Brooke nodded letting her tears fall.

Peyton slipped into Jake's arms easily. They stood there like that for what felt like hours. She leaned in and gave him a final passionate kiss. He broke first form the embrace. "I love you," he whispered. Peyton nodded, not trusting her voice. Jake gently pushed her out of his arms and got into the car. With one last wistful look, he drove away.

Haley burst out crying again and Nathan put his arms around her. Mouth and Skills did the same with Brooke and Bevin respectively. Lucas just stood with his hands in his pockets. They watched the car until they couldn't see it anymore and began to disperse.

In the end, only a curly blonde headed girl was left standing there. Peyton watched the direction the car had gone. She couldn't stop looking. She stared after it. At the road that had taken her love away. And then she began to cry.

Ok I know that was so sad but never fear Jake lovers. He may be gone for a while but it's definitely not permanent. So don't beat me up yet


	26. Make It Better

Note: Italics are NOT flashbacks like they usually are. The events are happening at the same time.

Chapter 26: Make It Better

Haley walked up the stairs in Peyton's house. Peyton hadn't been to school for a week and everyone was worried about her. Haley couldn't imagine living without the person she loved. If Nathan wasn't around, she knew how heartbroken she'd be. Haley hoped to talk to Peyton a little and try to comfort her. Just to make her realize that things would work out in the end.

"Hey Peyton," she said slowly.

Peyton looked up blankly and gave a curt nod.

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

Peyton laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah I'm just great," she said sarcastically.

Haley nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is there anything I can do," she asked gently. I know how hard it must be."

Peyton snapped. She was sick of everyone feeling bad for her. They didn't know what it was like, and they couldn't pretend that they did.

"Haley cut the crap ok. You don't know what it's like. You have Nathan and he's not going anywhere. So you don't know anything about how I feel."

"I'm sorry Peyton," Haley said a little shocked, "But it's not like my relationship with Nathan was smooth sailing."

"Whose fault is that?" Peyton yelled. "Both of you were cheating and knew it would be hard. But at least you have him. I have no one."

"Jake is coming back Peyton. You just have to know that it will get better."

"Fuck you Haley," Peyton said shrilly. "You cheat on Lucas and Nathan cheats on Brooke and everyone applauds because you two are in love. Well you know what, Jake and I had a clean slate, and we still get separated. So you're just a lucky. But I'll tell you one things karma's a bitch."

Haley jumped up seeing the anger in Peyton's eyes. "I'm sorry Peyton," she whispered not really knowing what else to say. Haley escaped down the stairs before Peyton could see her cry.

Peyton sighed. She knew she had been harsh, but she just needed to lash out on someone and Haley was the one who'd shown up. Peyton felt bad about what she'd done, but it wasn't as bad as she felt that Jake wasn't there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Haley ran out the door she passed a figure that was walking in. Lucas tried to stop her and say hello but Haley looked so hysterical that it seemed futile to talk to her.

"What'd you do to Haley?" Lucas asked as he stood in the doorway to Peyton's room.

Peyton sighed. "Just lashed out on her about love."

Lucas sighed too imagining what Peyton had probably said. Basically because he had wanted to say it for so long before realizing he had been an asshole too.

"I wanted to check on you," he said simply.

"I'm fine," she replied sharply.

"Well that's good. Have you talked to him?"

Peyton motioned to the computer and Lucas saw that she had sent him 5 unanswered e-mails.

"That sucks," he said crossing his arms uncomfortable.

"Look Lucas, I know you're trying to be a good guy and thanks for getting Jake a lawyer, but we both know that you've never been anything but an ass to me so can you just go?"

Lucas looked at her a little hurt but just nodded. "Sorry Peyton," he mumbled.

Peyton lay back with a groan. She'd been hearing that way too much lately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sprinted to Nathan's house and ran into his room. He was doing homework on his computer but turned when he heard someone breathing hard in his room.

"Haley," he said stepping up to give her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you. You love me right?"

"Of course," he said a little scared that she was asking.

"That's all that matters?"

"Yes, but why are you?"

Haley shook her head. "I just needed to know that. I feel so sick about this whole situation now. But we're in love and nothing else matters?"

"Yes we are," he said searching her face for a clue. "What's really bothering you?"

"I came from Peyton. She was kind of mean. Not that I blame her."

"Oh," Nathan frowned. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah will you please? It would make me feel better."

"Anything for you," he said kissing her gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke groaned and stared at her huge mansion. It always felt so lonely. She sighed. Brooke felt so hopeless. She knew how much Peyton was hurting. Peyton had a huge fear of people she loved leaving her especially after her mom's death, and she probably felt like Jake was never coming back. Brooke fell into an armchair and buried her head into her hands sobbing. Her phone started ringing. She uncurled herself annoyed.

"Hello," she mumbled clearly to in the mood to talk.

"Hey Brooke it's Mouth, I won't keep you long," he said clearly picking up the no talking vibe," but I just wanted to see how you were. You were pretty upset today at school."

Brooke smiled a little even though Mouth couldn't see. "Yeah thanks Mouth. I'm jus worried about Peyton."

"I know we all are," he said softly.

'Yeah look I think I just want to curl up and take a nap, so I'll call you later or see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Feel better Brooke."

"Thanks. Bye Mouth."

Brooke flipped her cell shut and tossed it onto the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she just couldn't. She needed to talk to someone, but who? She's probably break down in front of Peyton which would not be any help to her at all. Haley was probably doing homework or with Nathan grieving. She could talk to Mouth but he just didn't feel right. That left Lucas. Brooke sighed and got up. She went outside and drove her car over to his house. She walked in and saw Lucas slumped in a chair much like she had been in her own house. This made her smile a little. She flopped down on the couch and smiled at him.

"Luke can we talk?"

"Yeah you ok?" he asked sitting up.

"I just feel really bad about Peyton. She was devastated when her mom died, and now this. I don't know what to say to her."

Lucas saw the girl tearing up and he moved over to the couch to be closer to her. "I know Brooke. This sucks for everybody. Heck she through me out of her house."

"Really?" Brooke asked through her tears.

"Yeah. I mean I know I haven't been a great person, but she really dissed me."

"She's taking it out on other people," Brooke said with a sigh, "She always does."

Lucas started stroking her hair. "There's nothing you can do Brooke but be her friend. Pulling away won't help either of you. Just be there for her, even if you have no idea what to say.

Brooke looked into his blue eyes. "I don't know if I can do it."

"You have to be strong for her. Jake asked you too."

Brooke sighed. "I know, I just can't deal with it well."

"Go over there and tell Peyton you love her. That's all you have to say."

"Really?"

"Yes now go," he said lifting himself and her up off the couch.

Brooke leaned in to hug him "Thanks Luke. I'm really glad we got to be friends after well everything."

Lucas laughed. "I know now go and be her friend."

"Thanks," Brooke said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said shyly.

Peyton looked up for a split second but then went back to examining her quilt.

Brooke sighed knowing this would be hard. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry I haven't been here earlier to talk to you. But I love you. I'm your friend and I'm always here for you."

Peyton looked up again but this time she smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

Brooke nodded. "I should probably go I guess. Let you be."

Peyton nodded, but the smile still played over her face. "You're a good friend Brooke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan came into his house from having just left Haley's. He walked into his room but stopped short when he saw a curly-headed blonde sitting primly on his bed.

"Peyton," he questioned surprised.

"I'm sorry to bother you Nate. But I already bitched Haley and Lucas out, and I know that Brooke really isn't up to talking to me yet. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh it's ok," he said sitting down on the chair at his desk.

"I just really miss him. And he hasn't called or e-mailed back. I know he's busy with Jenny, but I feel like he's ignoring me."

"Maybe it hurts him to talk to you. Like when Haley was with Lucas it hurt so much to just see her and that was before I even knew her feelings. You two are actually in love."

Peyton winced remembering what she had said to Haley earlier. "But doesn't he realize he's making it hard for me?"

"He probably thinks it's easier this way."

"It's not," Peyton started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Peyton," he said stepping up to hug her.

_Seemingly miles away, Haley remembered she had left some stuff at Nathan's Crap, she thought. She stood up and left to go get it_

As they hugged Peyton looked at Nathan and wished that it was Jake so much. She leaned in to him.

_Haley opened the door and saw it was dark. Maybe Nathan wasn't home. Either way she'd get her stuff. She walked to his room. _

Peyton kissed Nathan softly, not because of any attraction to him, but just because she needed the comfort. She wanted everything to be better.

_Haley lightly opened the door a little and saw Nathan's lipped pressed to another girl. Haley swallowed hard feeling a pit in her stomach forming. Peyton. _


	27. Fooling My Selfish Heart

Chapter 27: Fooling My Selfish Heart

Haley felt her heart drop but she didn't want to make a scene and start crying in front of both Nathan and Peyton. She just tiptoed out feeling the tears start to fall.

Nathan pushed Peyton away lightly. "What are you doing?" he asked upset.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she said flustered, "I just needed some comfort."

"Wait did you hear something?" he asked suspicious.

"No" Peyton said sniffling.

"God Peyton what the hell did you do that for?'

"I'm sorry Nate, it didn't mean anything."

"It sure as hell didn't!" he screamed. "I can't believe you. You don't start kissing someone where you're trying to deal with a person who left but is coming back," emphasizing the word back.

Peyton began to cry. "I'm sorry Nathan. It was just a kiss as friends."

Nathan sat back down his anger subsiding when he realized that Peyton was just confused and lonely.

"What the hell am I going to do? I love Haley."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I should talk to her."

"No don't," he said rubbing his neck in aggravation. "I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said final. "Now I think you should leave."

Peyton nodded meekly not wanting to argue especially when Nathan was really mad.

Nathan sighed and fell onto his bed. How the hell was he going to tell Haley?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Nathan came to pick Haley up but she never appeared. He didn't see her at school and she didn't come out for lunch. The pattern continued for the next 2 days and Nathan was starting to get worried she was sick. So he decided to ask Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you?" Brooke just glared at him in response.

"Do you know what's wrong with Haley. I haven't seen her at school and she doesn't answer her phone or the door."

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Brooke said rudely.

Nathan looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go ask Peyton," she said sarcastically before getting her things and going as far away as possible.

Nathan sighed and he knew what was going on. Peyton must have told Haley about the kiss even though he asked her not to. Goddamnit, that bitch. Nathan got up and stomped over to where Peyton was sitting in a corner.

"What the hell Peyton. I told you I would talk to Haley."

Peyton looked up a little frightened. "I didn't say anything Nathan. I swear."

Nathan sat down in one of the seats. He knew from her eyes that she wasn't lying. "How would she know?" he moaned, "Unless she saw it."

Peyton looked at him her eyes wide.

"Oh god she saw it." Nathan put his head on the table determined not to freak out. "I have to talk to her."

Peyton nodded and put her hand on his arm to comfort him. He shook it off and stood up glaring at her. "This is all your fault."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat down in her desk chair trying to concentrate on homework but was failing. She couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. Avoiding him like the plague was terrible because all she wanted to do was run into his arms, but she knew she couldn't. She heard a knock and turned to see Nathan standing in her doorway, almost as if she had conjured him up.

"Hey," he said looking at her.

Haley stared at him blankly trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Haley that kiss it didn't mean anything. Peyton needed comfort so she kissed me. I pulled her off but I guess you left before that. Haley trust me, the only person I want to kiss is you. It's only ever been you. I love you."

Haley looked at him wanting so much to forgive him but she couldn't. Because it was just so shitty what he had done knowing their history.

"Love can't come from something that never was," she said eerily calm. Nathan winced when he heard that and she saw the hurt on his face but it didn't matter. She slammed the door right in his hurt face.

She put her back against and slid down until she was sitting on her carpeted floor. And she started bawling remember what had happened after she had gotten home from seeing Nathan with Peyton.

"_Brooke," she whispered crying into the phone, "I need you to come here right now." _

_Brooke hearing the urgency in Haley's voice knew she had to come. "I'll be right over," she said before rushing over. Broke made her way up to Haley's room and saw the girl in a heap on the floor crying._

"_What happened?" Brooke asked. _

"_I saw Nathan kissing Peyton," she said so quietly that Brooke almost didn't hear. _

"_What?!" she screamed, "I'll kill that bastard. How could he do that to you." _

_Haley shook her head sadly. _

"_Oh my God. And Peyton, what the hell? She's supposed to be our friend. I can't believe she'd do that to you and Jake. Backstabbing bitch." _

"_I thought he loved me," Haley moaned and Brooke threw her arms around her. "He's an ass just like his father," she whispered. _

Haley kept crying until no more tears fell and then she started punching he pillows pretending she was hitting Peyton's beautiful face that Nathan liked better than hers. And then threw anything she could find wishing she was blinding the beautiful blue eyes that knew everything about her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton felt horrible about everything. She knew Nathan was livid about what had happened. She was sure Haley wanted to kill her, and of course telling Jake would suck too. She knew Nathan had told her not to talk to Haley, but since she already knew, Peyton had to apologize. She made her way into Haley's house bracing herself. She walked up the stairs and opened Haley's door slowly only to be almost hit by a stuffed animal.

"Sorry," Haley started and then noticed Peyton, "Oh it's you," she continued flatly.

"Haley I need to apologize. That kiss didn't mean anything."

Haley cut Peyton off. "Look I already heard the whole saga from the cheating dog himself. You know what Peyton I ought to thank you for being such a slut. Congratulation you were right. Karma is a bitch. And now I'm miserable just like you supposedly were about Jake." Haley laughed bitterly at the last part.

"Haley you have to believe me when I said that I was just lashing out. I didn't mean it. You and Nathan are in love, and you both tried your hardest not to hurt other people."

"Past tense Peyton. Were in love. Because if he loves me now which I doubt is true then why the hell would he be kissing a skank like you?"

"It meant nothing!" Peyton yelled desperate for Haley to believe her.

Haley chuckled. "Whatever Peyton. Why don't you go kiss my ex-boyfriend some more now? Because I have nothing to say to you or him." Haley turned her back to Peyton and stared at her wall.

"You're making a mistake," Peyton said quietly and turned around to leave.

"Fuck you!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs and then started to cry again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton felt miserable and had no one to talk to. Then she remembered what broke had said about always being there for her. She smiled. Maybe Brooke would understand. She drove her mustang to her house and let herself in. Voices wafted from the upstairs and she made her way towards them. Inside Brooke's room she saw Lucas and Brooke talking and laughing. Weird, Peyton thought. She didn't realize they were still good friends.

"Hey Brooke, can we talk?" Lucas looked over at Peyton cocking up his eyebrow while Brooke glared at her the same way Nathan had earlier.

"I'll wait downstairs," Lucas said giving Brooke's hand a squeeze. Brooke nodded with a smile.

"I didn't know you two were so close," Peyton said feeling awkward about just standing there.

"We're just friends," Brooke muttered still glaring at her.

Peyton sat down on the edge of the bed to not horn in on Brooke's space.

"I talked to Haley earlier and I feel really bad. But she wouldn't listen to me about what happened. That kiss really didn't mean anything."

Brooke burst out laughing but Peyton could tell it was not a good kind of laughter. "What the hell is your problem Peyton? Why should she listen to you? She tried to help you get over Jake and you bitched her out and then made out with her boyfriend."

"But I was just upset about Jake," Peyton tried to explain desperately.

"Oh shut up Peyton. You're nothing but a lying cheating whore."

"What are you talking about? You slept with Lucas. How's that not betrayal?"

Brooke slapped Peyton across the face. "Don't you dare push that in my face. I was drunk and out of it. You have no excuse. So you were upset about Jake. Well obviously not since you didn't mind kissing another guy like a week after he left."

Peyton began to cry and Brooke just looked at her. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"You should be. You're nothing but a back-stabbing conniving little bitch. Now get out of my house." Brooke yelled and pointed toward the door.

Peyton stood up sniffling and ran away as fats as she could.

Lucas walked back up. "You ok?" he asked.

Broke sighed and hugged him. "How did everything get so fucked up?" she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitey called a meeting after practice the next day. Haley stood with Brooke who was holding her hand avoiding looking in Nathan's hurt and apologetic and Peyton's sad expressions. Lucas was glaring at Nathan knowing the whole story. He had gone over to Haley's house and just comforted her. He was glad they were friends again but upset that something like this had made them this way. Nathan avoided Lucas and Peyton's looks and tried to concentrate on getting Haley to catch his eye. But she never did.

"As you all know, the Sparkle Classic is the weekend after this one. I just want to remind you all about being prepared. The bus will be leaving Friday during lunch so you will be missing you afternoon classes, which you all must make up" Whitey warned.

Everyone groaned but Whitey just laughed. "That's about all, you can go."

Haley sighed felt her eyes begin to water. A weekend with just the cheerleading squad and the basketball team sounded terrible. She wanted to avoid Nathan and Peyton at all costs and she would have to deal with them constantly in the upcoming week.

Nathan tried to read Haley's eyes but they evaded his and she began to walk away with Brooke. Brooke looked at Haley's expression and tightened her grip on Haley's hand. The Sparkle Classic was going to be a long weekend.


	28. If You Leave Me, What Else Can I Do?

Chapter 28: If You Leave Me, What Else Can I Do?

The next two weeks passed by quickly and uneventfully. Nathan kept trying to talk to Haley but she ignored him. Peyton just kept to herself, since no one was really talking to her anyway. Finally the Friday of the weekend of the Sparkle Classic came. The players and cheerleaders were milling around outside the school throwing their bags in the bus and hanging out. Haley was already on the bus listening to her I-Pod trying to drown out everything. Brooke sat next to her talking and laughing with Lucas and Tim who sat across from them. Peyton stepped on and Brooke snickered. She ignored it and went to find a seat alone in the back. Then Nathan got on. His eyes narrowed taking in the scene. Peyton sitting by herself in the back hunched over. Haley staring out the window miserably, Brooke and Lucas glaring at him, and Tim just laughing. He sighed and took a seat up front far away from everyone else. Haley sighed in relief that he wouldn't be bothering her and her eyes closed, and she fell into much needed sleep. About 2 hours later Brooke nudged her gently.

"We're here Haley," she said giving her a small smile.

Haley smiled back and nodded. She grabbed her purse and stood up stretching her limbs, and got off the bus. Lucas came over and put his arms around both girls like old times. Brooke smiled at Lucas's sweetness as he led them into the hotel. Nathan lagged behind staring at Haley's back. Fuck it. She obviously didn't want to be with him so what was even the point of trying. He's just have a good time this weekend. Of course there was the thought in the back of his head of the last time he had told himself to get over Haley. Maybe he'd try and talk to her one more time.

The group made their way inside to check-in. "All right it's 2 to a room," Whitey said handing out the keys.

Brooke grabbed hers and didn't even bother to check who her roommate was. She'd just stay in the room Haley was supposed to be in. They made their way upstairs and Haley crumpled on the bed and closed her eyes wishing everything would just go away. She hated life without Nathan. She was a wreck and she couldn't deny it. The only time she had any strength was when Nathan or Peyton tried to talk to her, where she'd yell in return. The door of the hotel room opened and speaking of the devil, there stood Peyton.

"315," Brooke said icily.

"This is 312," Peyton answered confused.

"I know slut. But Haley is staying here with me so why don't you take your skinny ass over to 315 and leave us alone."

Peyton sighed but nodded her agreement. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"I'm sorry Hales," Brooke said softly.

"It's not your fault Brooke. I just want to rest now. Wake me up before dinner and practice."

"Ok I love you. I'm going to go find Bevin and hang out ok?"

"Fine," Haley said distractedly before falling back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked out from the room he was sharing with Lucas. Lucas had ignored Nathan completely while he unpacked, not even saying one word. Nathan looked around the hallway. He heard a bunch of girls laughing and heard Brooke's voice too. That meant that Haley was alone in the room. Perfect for a last attempt to apologize and convince her he loved her. He crept down the hall to room 312 and pushed the unlocked door open quietly. He looked at Haley sleeping peacefully and thought about how beautiful she looked. He couldn't help himself and kissed her almost like she was Sleeping Beauty. Haley smiled and mumbled before her eyes popped open and she saw Nathan standing above her, and her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What do you want?" she said not bothering to hide the coldness in her voice.

"Haley I love you. I want you and I need you. And Peyton kissed me and I pushed her off. Ok? Because, I love you. I love you!"

"What do you want from me Nathan?" Haley said quietly.

"I want us to be together," he responded simply.

Haley wanted him to say it but somehow him saying it also really pissed her off. "I gave you everything Nathan. I gave you my body, my heart, even my brain. And you took. You took it all. I can't give you anymore."

Nathan tried hard not to break down, but everything she said was ripping him to shreds. "I'm so sorry Haley," he said his voice breaking.

"You should be. That kiss was long enough for me to see it. You should have pushed her off from the beginning if you really loved me."

"I do love you," he pleaded.

"You have a fucking funny way of showing it," Haley screamed.

"Haley she needed comfort from someone. She was hurting so much."

"What about what I need?" Haley's voice changed to a whisper, "How about how much I hurt?"

Nathan looked at how small and fragile Haley looked and his heart broke. "I'm sorry."

Brooke who had heard Haley yelling ran into the room out of breath. Her eyes narrowed into slits when she saw Nathan. "Get out of here," she said lividly.

"Brooke I needed to talk to her."

"I don't give a shit Nathan. Just leave."

"I," he started to say.

"Go!" Brooke screamed.

Hot tears started to run down Haley's cheeks as Nathan looked back forlornly and left the room. He almost got knocked over by Lucas who had also heard the screams. He just looked at Nathan sadly before going into the room himself.

"Are you ok Hales?" he said giving her a hug. She fell into his arms still crying. He stroked her hair while Brooke looked on starting to cry too. She hated to see how much pain Haley was going through, especially with everything else she had dealt with this year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was sitting on her bed alone. Bevin was her roommate but Bevin hadn't been there in hours. Peyton sighed. She was lonely. None of her friends were talking to her and Nathan was still pissed at her. She didn't even blame him. She had kissed him because she just wanted him to be Jake. She had pretended she was kissing Jake. She didn't want all the repercussions of that, but now she realized how stupid she'd been. Her cell phone began to ring, which was odd because she wasn't really talking to anyone. She looked at the Caller Id and gasped seeing Jake's name.

"Jake," she said breathless.

"Peyton, hey. I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you earlier. It was just hard."

Peyton swallowed. It felt so good to hear his voice but she knew that what she was about to tell him was going to suck. "Jake I have to tell you something?"

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. It's just I was in a really bad place when you left. And I went to talk to Nathan. And I just kept wishing he was you and I kissed him."

Jake was shocked. He was about to scream and curse at Peyton but he quickly calmed down. He knew she loved him, and he knew that she was devastated that he had left. She was dealing with a lot especially with what had happened previously with her mom. It would also do no good to get angry because it wasn't like he was there to deal with it.

"Jake," she asked cautiously since he still hadn't answered.

"I understand why you did it Peyton, but"

The 'but' lingered and Peyton felt a fresh wave of horribleness. "Are you mad Jake?"

"I'm not mad Peyton. Just hurt."

"What are we going to do?" she asked bracing herself for being dumped (not that it wasn't justified).

"Peyton I love you. And I know you were hurting badly. And I can't really do anything if I'm not there. So why don't we just wait till I come back. And we can both see how we feel then."

"I love you too Jake," was all she said.

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry about everything Peyton."

Peyton felt her eyes filling with tears and she tried to blink them away. "Bye Jake," she whispered feeling heartbroken.

Jake looked at the phone after he closed it. He knew that the kiss meant nothing and he knew that Peyton had imagined Nathan to be him. He knew because he felt it too. Every kind face he saw, he wanted to be Peyton's. But they weren't. Painfully, he hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 8 o'clock the cheerleaders began their final practice for the competition that was tomorrow afternoon. Curfew was at 10, but of course people were planning on sneaking out. Some of the guys on the team lingered to watch the cheerleaders practice but others just hung out in their rooms. Although Haley was co-captain she didn't really lead much and let Brooke do everything. She did the steps like they were motions but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart wasn't in much these days. Brooke looked over at Haley and noticed her look of defeat. She glared at Peyton for making Haley feel this way.

"Ok girls, that was great. We're totally going to kill those Bear Creek Hos."

Everyone cheered and began to head to their rooms. Haley dragged her feet towards the elevator.

"Haley you coming tonight?" Brooke asked referring to the outing the team had planned once they were back in the room.

Haley shook her head. "I'm just going to crash."

Brooke nodded understandingly and put together her outfit.

At 5 minutes to 10, she hid under the covers as the chaperones walked by checking that everyone was in their rooms. 10 minutes later Brooke gave Haley a hug goodbye and slipped out the door to meet up with everyone. Haley sighed and sunk into the queen-sized bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan sat in his room sulking when he heard a knock at the door. Everyone else was out partying so he didn't know who it could be. Haley, maybe? He shook the thought out of his head. That was just a really stupid wish. He got up and opened the door and saw Peyton standing there. Nathan groaned. This would be good. What more did she want, to ruin his relationship with his mother too.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you."

Nathan stared back blankly at her. Peyton ignored the look and continued.

"The day I came to see you, Haley had come to seem me earlier. And I was kind of a bitch to her. I told her she didn't deserve love because of how it had happened, and that my love was pure but I still felt heartbreak, when she didn't. I think that's why she's so upset. She feels she deserves this pain and the cheating. And she doesn't because you two were really in love. I'm so sorry."

Nathan stared at Peyton. He now knew why Haley had been so upset that day. And he was pissed at how bitchy Peyton had been to her even if she was hurting. But he just didn't care anymore. If Haley couldn't forgive him then what the hell was he supposed to do.

"You know what Peyton. That's a touching story. But I already knew you were a bitch." And then he slammed the door in her face like Haley had slammed it in his own. Fuck all of this, he thought. He was just sick of it, of all the pain, of everything.


	29. Up Late Again

Chapter 29: Up Late Again

"Luke we have to do something about Haley. She's miserable."

Brooke looked around at all the people from Tree Hill High hanging out by the pool and Jacuzzi. She wished Haley were here enjoying herself too.

"I know," he said shaking his head.

"I don't know what to say to her. I try and shelter her form it but I don't think it's helping. She's basically slept through this week. She barely talks."

"She loves him," Lucas said simply.

"Yeah. I mean I know he and Peyton kissed but I wish she could just forgive him and be happy because she won't be happy without him. But she can't trust him."

"It completely sucks."

"Someone's going to suck me?" Tim cut in.

"Shut up Dim," Brooke said annoyed.

Tim huffed but went away. Lucas smiled but it quickly left his face when he remembered Haley.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Brooke said sadly.

"Brooke you've done all you can. Haley just has to get past it."

"You're right. It sucks, but you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since she had no luck with Nathan, Peyton decided she'd try and apologize to Haley again. Another time couldn't hurt. Peyton knocked on the door and slowly entered.

"Haley," she said timidly, "Can we talk?"

Haley looked up. She didn't say anything but she didn't throw Peyton out either which was a good sign. Peyton perched on the corner of the bed Haley wasn't currently occupying.

"I kissed Nathan."

Haley shot her a duh look.

"No like it was my fault. I kissed him. It wasn't a mutual thing. He didn't want it, and I was just emotional and not thinking straight. I'm sorry. You can blame me all you want, but please don't blame Nathan."

Haley looked at Peyton sadly and sighed. "I know Peyton," she said slowly and softly.

"But it doesn't change what happened. I know I blocked him out but he didn't come tell me right away about what happened. I can't trust him."

"Haley, believe me. You have to let him back in. You don't want to be apart from the person you love. It sucks and hurts so bad. No matter what I said before, you don't deserve that. I deserve it after what I did."

Haley laughed a little at that. "You don't deserve it Peyton. No one does. But just I need to know he loves me. I need to know he's not going anywhere. And I can't mentally stop myself from yelling at him when I see him."

"You have to Haley."

"I know but I can't," she shouted more in frustration than anger.

"I'm sorry this is all really my fault."

"Yeah," Haley said not bothering to disagree.

"If it's worth anything. No one's talking to me, and Nathan is completely pissed at me. He slammed a door in my face."

Haley nodded. Peyton took one look at her face and decided it would be better to go. Haley looked all talked-out.

"I'm going to go, but just know Haley that I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas poured himself into bed around 2 A.M. even though he had a game the next night. They would be returning to Tree Hill Sunday morning. Just when he slipped under the covers the lamp that stood on the night table between the two beds turned on.

"Ughhhhhh," Lucas mumbled trying to block out the light with his pillow.

"Lucas, I'm sorry about Haley." The voice sounded like a little boys admitting he had done something wrong.

Lucas was ready to chew Nathan out but seeing his face stopped him. He just looked so sad and hurt and apologetic. Lucas sighed and turned on his side to face Nathan.

"I know Nathan. But what are you going to do about it. You're both miserable."

"She already made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. I can't fight for her forever."

Lucas started laughing and Nathan looked at him confused. "What?" Nathan asked frustrated.

"Nathan, are you really that dense? Haley's miserable. She just sleeps and cries all the time. She only yells, or acts mad when you're around. And that crap about how you can't fight forever, she wants you to fight for her! How else will you show her that you love her?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore Lucas. I can't understand why she won't listen to me."

"Nathan, think about it. I slept with Brooke when we were together. And you kissed Haley when you were still together with Brooke. Not exactly a great track record. She has a history of getting cheated on, and you have a history of kissing girls when you're dating other ones. Plus I bet she still feels bad about hurting Brooke. In some twisted way she expects it, thinks she deserves it and she blames herself for not knowing any better. You know Haley she's so smart. She hates when she acts stupid."

"Wow, you really know her."

"Hey I've been her best friend since we were like 5. And I also feel really bad about hurting her. And I don't want to be right about how going out with you was one of the biggest mistakes of her life, so please just work it out."

"Thanks Luke."

"Anytime," he said with a smile before both of them settled into their beds. Lucas switched the lamp off and yawned. He was about to drift away when he heard Nathan say one last thing.

"The only difference with everything you said is that I'm in love with Haley."

Lucas smiled. Nathan was finally getting it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the girls nervously awaited their cheer. Brooke was biting her fingernails while ordering people around like a drill sergeant. Haley sat dazed but didn't look as unhappy as she had before. Peyton sat by herself and just did everything Brooke said not wanting to get on anyone's nerves. Finally their name was called and the girls ran out cheering.

For the first time in a week, Haley wasn't focusing on Nathan. She knew how much this cheer and the trophy meant to Brooke so she was going to do everything she could to make up for how good a friend Brooke was being lately.

The girls hit the floor and did the routine. They nailed it perfectly. Brooke had a huge grin on her face as it ended and when they were able to leave the mat she rushed over to Lucas who gave her a big hug. Haley jumped into his arms next. Then she and Brooke hugged.

"I did this for you, Tigger," Haley said proudly.

"I love you Haley," Brooke said hugging her tighter.

"I love you too."

xxxx

Just as nervously as the cheer itself, the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleaders waited for the outcome.

"In second place, the Bear Creek Warriors!" Brooke clutched Haley's hand tight smirking over at the always cocky Bear Creek girls. "And in first place," the announcer continued, "The Tree Hill Ravens!"

Brooke let out a shout that was probably heard on Mars and ran to get the trophy. "We did it!" she screamed to her squad. Haley hugged her but then walked away. She really didn't want to get caught up in the ceremonies. Now that they had won, she felt a huge weight lifting off her shoulder. But she also felt a little sad.

As she stood on the outskirts of the crowd she noticed Nathan standing by the huge double doors. He looked at her with the blue eyes she loved so much. Haley gave him a little smile, not really mad or upset anymore. She turned back to the big crowd and walked towards it to celebrate. Nathan's own smile played on his face as he watched her walk away. Lucas was right. There was hope for him and Haley. He just had to show her he was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The basketball team played their tournament game later that night and won of course keeping up their undefeated season. Nathan and Lucas had both played extremely well. They seemed to be more in sync with each other and understood what each was doing. Most of the teenagers were tired from their late night yesterday and they all drifted off to bed. Haley congratulated Luke and some of the other guys on the team before heading up to her room with Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, I just want to thank you for taking care of me this past week. You're a good friend."

Brooke hugged Haley. "What are friends for?" she joked.

Haley smiled. "Yeah I know you've really been there for me."

"I'd do it again," Brooke assured her.

"I know you would, but I really just wanted to talk to you about Peyton and Nathan and the whole situation."

"Ok."

"I've decided to get over it. I talked to Peyton and she's sorry. There's really not much else to be said or done. I forgive her and I just want to put the whole mess behind me."

"Wow Haley that's really great that you're being the bigger person about this."

"I know. I just don't want to dwell on the past. I just want to be happy."

"Yeah," Broke said but she didn't sound convinced.

"What?" Haley asked annoyed.

"Well I'm glad you want to be happy. Just you love Nathan, and you can't hide from that."

Haley smiled. "I don't think I want to."

"You want to get back together with him?" Brooke squealed. She quieted down when she remembered the bad. "What about what he did?"

"Peyton told me that she was the one who kissed him and that he didn't want it. If he can tell me that himself, if he fight for me, then nothing else matters."

"You believe her?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"Brooke when I look into his eyes, I know he loves me. And I love him. And what happened sucked. But if it's really how Peyton said than I need to forgive him. Because she also told me that being apart from them sucks, and she's right. Because I don't want to hurt him or myself anymore."

Broke smiled. "Wow you're amazing you know that Haley."

"I know. Why do you think Nathan dumped you for me," she teased.

Broke began to laugh and pushed Haley. "Now don't be a bitch tutor girl."

The two girls cracked up and when they finally went to sleep that night after hours of talking, it was peaceful and happy. Like they knew everything would be ok.


	30. Still Crazy For You

Has anyone on here found the cure for the common cold? Because I'm dying!

But anyways , returning you to your regular scheduled chapter.

Chapter 30: Still Crazy For You

Everyone piled back onto the bus Sunday morning. They were all tired from the events of the weekend and just wanted to go back to bed. Tim stumbled and fell down and slid across the bus floor. Haley began to crack up and her friends all looked at her. She hadn't really laughed in a week. Brooke smiled smugly glad that Haley was going to be ok. She hoped things would work out for her with Nathan, since it wasn't really his fault, plus Haley had forgiven her for what she'd done. Brooke felt a pang of guilt about that, and hoped that like how her relationship was better, Nathan and Haley would come out all right. The two girls settled next to each other on the bus. Peyton got on the bus and gave Haley a timid little smile. Brooke was about to bitch her out but Haley pulled back on her.

"Brooke it's over. You don't have to be mean to her because of me. I'm over it. She admits it was her fault and I know she was hurting. So just leave it alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Brooke, I'm sue she feels bad enough already." Haley put her headphones in and listened to the music wishing Nathan would just come over and say something.

xxxx

Nathan had been watching Haley covertly the whole trip. She looked a lot happier than she had for a long time. Did that mean she was over Nathan? No, Lucas had said she loved him. Nathan was just confused. All he wanted was to go over and talk to Haley and tell her how he felt. But he didn't want to be rejected or shot down. Lucas had told him he had to fight but he was scared. He debated back and forth for the whole trip until they were about 30 minutes from the high school. He had t do it. So he got up and walked to Haley's seat.

Haley tried not to smile when he approached and just focused her gaze on the window.

"Brooke I need to talk to Haley." Brooke nodded and scooted away. Nathan sat down in the seat she had just left. He gently took out the headphones from Haley's ears and looked at her for a moment. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Haley I have to tell you what happened. Peyton came over because she was upset and didn't have anyone else to talk to. I hugged her because she was really emotional. She kissed me. I didn't want it, and I pushed her off. I was going to tell you but you just shut me out. I needed to talk to you, but I couldn't. And it was too late."

Haley looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry Nathan, but it just really hurt to see that."

He took her hand in his own. "I know it did. And I can't apologize enough for it. And Haley you didn't deserve for this to happen. You didn't want to hurt your friends. You were the good person through it all. And I know Lucas hurt you, and I know you think because I did it to Brooke I'd do it to you, but you have to know that I love you. That's the reason I broke up with Brooke, and that's the reason I would never ever cheat on you. And if someone ever tried to kiss me again, I'd pull them off me so fast, and I'd tell you what happened immediately. Like I should have done with this."

Haley's eyes filled with tears but she smiled through them. "Thank you. I don't deserve that."

"No you deserve better," he said sadly.

Haley hugged Nathan fiercely. "Can we just see what happens?"

"Yes," he said, "I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they made their way off the bus, Brooke and Haley walked to Brooke's car. Lucas said goodbye to them with hugs and then went to find Peyton. He felt bad about what had happened, and since Haley was trying to get over it, he thought he could try too. He walked over to her car where she was throwing her bags in.

"Hey Peyton, how are you?"

She looked at him and saw he was sincere so she spoke. "A little better I guess. Jake doesn't hate me. Haley basically forgave me, and someone is actually talking to me."

"Oh well that's good."

"Yeah and if you were here to tell me that I deserve people not to be talking to me then save it," she said angrily.

"That's not actually why I came over to talk to you."

"Oh."

"Look I was in the same situation." Peyton snorted in response. "Yeah I know what I did was probably worse, but it's not like I didn't suffer for it. I just know what you're going through and of course there's also the whole Jake thing."

"Yeah well I'm not exactly doing cartwheels."

"I know. Its just Haley is forgiving you. So I thought I should apologize for giving you the silent treatment the past two weeks. I was just trying to well protect her in some weird twisted way."

"Thanks Lucas," Peyton said softly. "I know I hurt her though. And I feel bad. But it's not really you. Brooke didn't have to treat me like such a slut. I mean she did the same thing!"

Lucas shook a little remembering his part in that. "I know. But I bet she feels guilty and that's why she was so mean to you. She doesn't want Haley to remember what she did and stop the friendship, so she put all the focus on you."

Peyton sighed. "Whatever. And Lucas when did you turn into the nice Scott?"

Lucas laughed. "When Nathan lost his way. Don't worry hopefully there'll be two nice Scotts from now on."

"I hope so too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked over to Nathan next to hear about recent developments with him and Haley.

"So?" he asked.

"I talked to her on the bus." Lucas nodded for him to continue. "I told her the whole story and she forgave me. I guess we'll just take it slow and see what happens."

"You don't seem happy," Lucas observed.

"I just wish I could take it all back," Nathan said dejectedly, "Haley is the best thing that happened to me and I screwed it up."

"Nathan you can't think that way. Everything happens. Maybe this happened to make your relationship stronger."

"Or maybe it'll just fall apart. I mean what can I do? She doesn't trust me at all."

"Nathan! Stop acting like a pussy. If you love her, then you'll do everything to make it work!"

Nathan began to laugh. "You're right. I'm just being really negative about this whole thing."

"Well snap out of it. You just have to think the best. Haley will come around."

"Let's hope," was all Nathan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Haley mounted the steps inside Brooke's house to her room. They ran in and threw their bags down before lounging on the bed.

"So Haley, tell me what happened with you and Nathan."

"Well we talked and he told me everything that happened. And we agreed to just let things happen."

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah I love him, but I'm still really hurt."

"Look I know I've been all anti Peyton and Nathan the past two weeks, but think about me and Lucas. We did something worse I guess and you forgave me pretty quickly."

"Well because we both betrayed each other. Bt what's your point?"

"My point is that the kiss was just a big misunderstanding. It didn't go any farther than that. You love Nathan and he loves you. I think you should just forgive him."

"But I did forgive him."

"Yeah but you're still pushing him away. You're not taking him back and giving him a second shot. You're just going to wait and see what happens. But nothing could happen and you may never be together again. And you think what-if for the rest of your life. I don't want that for you Haley. Especially if you love him."

Haley sighed. "Brooke thanks for caring, but I think I know what's best for my relationship."

Brooke looked at the stubborn girl and wished she could convince her, but it seemed to be useless. "Ok," she said quietly, "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"I am, so let's not ruin it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat on her bed. It was about midnight and she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Brooke had said. Brooke was right. She was pushing Nathan away and not really giving him a second chance. And she knew that she was doing it because she blamed herself for betraying Brooke and Lucas even though they had hurt her too. But she had to remember that it was different now. And she couldn't hide anymore from the person she loved.

She grabbed her jacket and with a thrill of exhilaration she made her way to Nathan's. She pushed open the door careful not to wake up his mom and tiptoed down to Nathan's room. She stood in the doorway like she had so many weeks ago when she had told him for the first time that she loved him.

"Nathan," she called loud enough to wake up. His eyes opened and first he thought she was a dream but then he realized he was really awake.

"Haley what are you doing here?"

"Seeing you," she said again.

'But, why?" he asked confused although happy she was there.

"Someone once told me not to run away from the person you loved. And he was right. He was right about everything," Haley said as she inched her way closer.

Nathan smiled remembering the first night they'd been together he said that.

"So," she continued still making her way closer, "I decided to run to him instead of away."

"I love you," Nathan said.

Haley came and sat on Nathan's lap facing him. And she kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and returned her kisses with all the longing and pain he had felt these last few weeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she whispered into his hair.

"I think you can make it up to me," he said and smirked.

Haley smiled dreamily and leaned in t kiss him again. And they didn't stop kissing for a very long time.


	31. You Put Your Beautiful In Me

Happy 18th Birthday Bran. I love you. **Cinnamon Bran** forever

Chapter 31: You Put Your Beautiful In Me

"Haley, wake up, we have school," Nathan whispered into her ear.

"Can't we just skip?" she whined rolling over.

"As much as I would love to be in my bed all day with you," Nathan smirked, "We already missed Friday afternoon so I really don't think a nerd like you is going to want to skip again so soon."

"I'm not a nerd!" Haley whined some more.

"Haley, get up," Nathan said with a smile.

"Fine," she groaned, "but because of that we can't shower together."

"I didn't know that was an option," Nathan whined mimicking Haley.

Haley laughed. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Nathan said seriously.

"Now there better be coffee when I get out if you ever want to touch me again."

"Aye aye captain," Nathan said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley why do you have that happy dazed 'I just got laid look" on your face?" Brooke asked as the girls walked to their lockers together. Haley blushed furiously and Brooke gasped.

"You had sex last night? With who you little slut?"

"With my boyfriend," Haley said like it was obvious."

"Wait who's your…. Ohhhhhh! You got back together with him?" Brooke squealed and people began to stare at her but she ignored them.

"Yes, I listened to you, and realized I didn't want to hide anymore."

"Aww," Brooke said pulling her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you."

Haley laughed. "Yes I know listening to you is something to be proud of.

Brooke swatted at Haley before blowing her a kiss. "That's not what I meant and you know it?"

"What are the two prettiest girls at school fighting over now?' Lucas asked walking up, "And Haley why is light like radiating from your face."

Haley began to blush and Brooke began to jump up and down. "Someone had hot crazy sex last night with her boyfriend."

"You got back together?" Lucas asked genuinely thrilled.

"Haley nodded with a big smile and Lucas pulled her into a huge hug. "That is so great Hales."

"Hey get your hands off my girlfriend," a voice growled.

Lucas burst out laughing when he turned and saw Nathan with a harsh look on his face, while trying not to laugh. "She's all yours man, too good for me."

"At least you admit it," Haley winked at Lucas before giving Nathan a big kiss. Lucas fake vomited while Brooke cooed, "Aren't they so cute?"

"Guys get a room," Lucas said mock disgusted.

"Ok," Nathan said and smiled and pulled Haley to the janitor's closet.

Brooke burst out laughing while Lucas groaned. "I walked right into that, didn't I?

"They must have missed each other," Brooke said still laughing.

"Dude people are macking in the closet. You can totally hear it," Tim said with an excited look on his face as he ran over.

"Way behind the times Tim," Lucas said rolling his eyes and taking Brooke's arm before walking away.

xxxx

Peyton watched the scene from the corner of the hallway. She was happy that Nathan and Haley were back together and happy, but she couldn't help feeling left out. Jake wasn't coming back for like 5 weeks, and she really missed him. She also just wanted her friends back.

xxxx

"Nathan," Haley said between kisses, "We really should go to class."

"This is more fun," he said while kissing her up her neck.

"Yeah it is. But how about we do it after practice ok? I promise."

Nathan pulled her to arms length and looked into her eyes making sure she was telling the truth. "Do you swear?" he said suspiciously.

"Yes," Haley said laughing, "But on one condition."

Nathan groaned. "Please don't tell me I have to clean or do homework or something."

"No that's already a given," Haley said winking while Nathan shot her an annoyed look, "What I really want you to do is talk to Peyton."

"Why?" Nathan asked because he really had no clue why she wanted that.

"Because she told me you slammed a door in her face, and although I realize you were hurting for lack of my beauty but that was still rude and you should apologize."

"Haley she almost ruined our relationship. I think it was justified"

"Yeah but she was hurting too, and you were rude to her."

"Fine," he said frowning, "but you better promise I get you all day after practice."

"Only if you talk to her before." Haley warned.

"The things I do for you," Nathan grumbled with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch Peyton sat y herself drawing something that resembled hell, because that was basically how she was feeling. Nathan walked over and took a seat.

"Hey Peyton I came to apologize."

"You're probably only here because Haley told you to," she huffed in response.

Nathan sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. "Yeah originally I was, but now not so much."

"Why not?" Peyton asked meeting his eyes.

"Because when I slammed the door in your face and all the times I yelled at you, I was just hurting over Haley. And I know when you kissed me, you were hurting over Jake. So I'm sorry for being rude to you and calling you a bitch. You really didn't need that with the way everyone else was treating you like a slut. I'm sorry. I was just taking out my feeling about Haley on you."

"Well I'm sorry for kissing you to begin with. It was really stupid. And I'll never do it again. And I'm sorry about the aftermath of everything."

"Thanks so we're cool?"

"Yeah as long as you treat Haley right."

Nathan laughed. "I think I can do that."

"So friends?"

"Friends," Nathan said giving her his hand to shake, "Oh and by the way how are things with Jake?"

Peyton sighed. "He said we'd deal with them when we got back. But he wasn't mad."

"I'm sorry Peyton," Nathan said sincerely.

She shrugged. "Yeah well what can you do? Shit happens."

"Yeah it does," he said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Practice was winding down and Haley and Brooke were waiting for Lucas and Nathan to come out of the locker room.

"God what's taking them so long," Brooke pouted.

"I don't know but I well kind of promised Nathan you know, so they should be hurrying." Haley blushed as she said that.

"Oh my gosh you slut." Brooke and Haley started to giggle. "But then I DEFINITELY wonder what is taking Nathan so long."

xxxx

"Lucas could you please hurry up. Haley promised the afternoon exclusively to me."

"Don't sound like such a whiny girl you horn-god," Lucas teased.

"Shut up Lucas. You don't know what it's like to be in love."

"See there you go rubbing it in."

The boys continued to laugh until a dark cloud loomed above them, where it got deathly silent.

"Well if it isn't my two sons sharing a moment. How touching," Dan said sarcastically.

"Dad just leave it alone," Lucas said trying to calm him down.

"Goddamnit Lucas. He's your opponent, your enemy, not your friend!" Dan screamed.

"He's my brother, because you decided to cheat on my mom. And I'm going to treat him like it. You don't have to treat him like a son, but my relationships are not your problem."

"Why you a ungrateful son of a bitch," Dan sputtered, "After all I've done for you."

"Don't talk to him like that," Nathan said glaring at him.

"No one asked you trailer trash bastard."

"Dad!" Lucas screamed. "Nathan, he's not worth it."

"Oh what, my youngest son doesn't now how to be a man," Dan provoked with an evil grin.

Nathan lost it and punched him in the face. "Nathan, why the hell did you do that?" Lucas yelled. Nathan looked Lucas's way when he spoke and Dan took the opportunity to push Nathan against the locker and held onto his throat. Nathan struggled for air.

"I warned you to stay away from my son. But you didn't listen."

"What are you doing?!" a feminine voice cried as she ran closer. She kicked Dan in the shin and as he grabbed it in pain, she put her arms around Nathan crying. Brooke stood by giving Dan the evil-eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley continued to cry and shout, "They're your sons! How can you treat them like this?"

"Stay out of it you little bitch," Dan said slapping Haley across the face.

"I think it's about time you left my gym," a calm but angry voice said. Everyone looked up to see Whitey standing there looking pissed off. "And if you ever touch one my athletes again, I'll report it."

Dan laughed at him, but it looked like he had lost some of his confidence. He stalked out of the locker room.

Haley continued to cry in Nathan's arms. Nathan stroked her hair and Brooke rubbed her back. "I'll kill him for hurting Haley," Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.


	32. Freedom That I Wanted

Chapter 32: Freedom That I Wanted

The foursome made their way to Nathan's house. It seemed like the logical choice since Nathan was seething and it was better to take him home and calm him down then bring him somewhere else. Whitey had given Haley a hug and told her to steer clear of Dan and that if he ever bothered her again, she was to go straight to him and report it. Haley thanked him and they went on their way.

"I'm going to kill him," Nathan said angrily for about the millionth time since it happened.

"Nate, calm down," Brooke aid but she still looked scared and upset too.

"I did kick him in the shin," Haley said trembling.

"Haley you did not deserve this," Lucas said emphatically, "Dan had no right to touch you."

"We have to do something about this," Brooke pointed out, "And don't say you're going to kill him Nate."

This prompted a laugh from everyone before they quieted down to start thinking.

"I can't live there anymore. He's trying to control my life, and I can't deal with it anymore."

"Where are you going to go though?" Brooke said sadly, "And what about your mom?"

Lucas snorted. "Like she cares. She's always busy with work or something."

Haley nodded her agreement. "I love Karen but she has been a bit preoccupied lately."

"Maybe she's having an affair?" Brooke said thoughtfully. Then she realized what she said and looked at Lucas in horror.

Lucas laughed at her response. "I don't care Brooke. Like who wouldn't have an affair if they were married to Dan."

This prompted another laugh when Haley got an idea. "I think there's a way for you to move out and not have them be legally responsible for you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked confused.

"Emancipation. You could get emancipated from your parents and move out and live by yourself. Of course you'd have to pay your own expenses."

Lucas shrugged like that was nothing but smiled brightly at the idea. "You're amazing Haley," he said giving her a hug.

"It's a really good idea Luke," Nathan finally spoke up, "That way he can't control either of our lives. And we can finally be free of him."

Lucas nodded determined. "I'm going to do this and nothing is going to stop me. I'm sick of ho he treats me and tries to control me. And I feel horrible about what he made me do to Nathan. You didn't deserve that."

"Good," Haley smiled, "Then it's settled."

"Yeah and if he ever touches Haley again," Nathan started to say before getting interrupted by all three, "You'll kill him, we know," they said laughing. Nathan blushed before he began to tickle Haley for making fun of him.

"I should get home," Brooke said "It's late."

"Yeah, I'll head out with you," Lucas said standing up, "You coming Haley?"

"No I think I'll hang out here for a while."

Lucas shot Nathan a knowing look while Brooke winked at Haley. "Bye guys," Haley said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke got out of Lucas's car and gave him a wave. She nearly doubled over when she saw Peyton on her doorstep.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Brooke said trying to regain reason, "What are you doing here?"

She didn't ask it rudely so Peyton hoped that they would be able to work things out. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh well ok. Come in, it's cold outside."

"Thanks," Peyton said as they made their way into Brooke's living room and sat down.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well I know what I did was wrong, and that it messed up Nathan and Haley for a while, but you made me feel really bad about it and myself."

Broke sighed. "I'm sorry Peyton. I just was trying to protect Haley. She really didn't feel like seeing either one of you. And I wanted to make her feel better by putting you down."

"Yeah I know, but it's not like what you did was much better. Why'd she forgive you so fast?"

"Because she betrayed me too maybe? Look Peyton I'm not saying what I did was right, because it wasn't, but you weren't either."

"I know. But you made me feel such a slut when you had done basically the same thing, maybe even worse."

"Would it make you feel better if I called myself a slut? Because I know what I did was slutty. You don't think I beat myself up over it all the time. God I know you were hurting ok? And I'm sorry I made it worse. But don't you say that I don't feel a little bit of remorse over it. Because I do! Every single day." Brooke started to sob and stared angrily at Peyton.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I just feel so friendless and that everyone hates me."

"Everyone doesn't hate you," Brooke said sniffling, "But they will if you accuse them and blame them and don't own up to your mistakes."

Peyton nodded. "I won't anymore."

"Good."

"So do you think we can be friends again?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know Peyton. It hurts me that you don't see that I was sorry about what I did, and that you think I'm a heartless bitch. But if Haley can forgive you then I can too. So we'll see ok?"

"OK," Peyton said standing up, "Thanks Brooke for giving me a chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan and Haley were making out heavily on the bed, when the sound of the door opening alerted them. Haley sat up frightened.

"Relax," Nathan said tousling her hair, "It's probably just my mom."

Haley nestled back to Nathan's side. "Oh."

"Come on. I want you to meet her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah why not?" he said laughing before pulling her close for a hug. They walked out of his room and made their way toward the front of the house.

"Hey mom," Nathan called, "This is Haley you know the girl I told you about?"

"Of course," Deb said flashing a smile. "It's nice to meet you," she said sticking out her hand.

"You too," Haley said shaking it.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Haley tried not to blush while Nathan choked on a laugh.

"Well Lucas and Brooke were here for a while, and we were talking about Dan."

"What'd he do now?" Deb asked concerned.

"Oh he came into the locker room and yelled at Lucas and then when I punched him, he pinned me up against a locker, and then when Haley came to get him off me, he slapped her."

Deb looked over at them shocked. "You're kidding?"

"Dead serious," Nathan said.

'Are you two all right? My god I could kill him."

Haley laughed when she said this. "What?" Deb asked.

"Nathan's been saying the same thing all afternoon," she said looking up at him with a smile.

Deb smiled too. "I raised a good boy. He wants to protect those he loves."

Haley blushed at the word and Deb laughed. "What I can't see that you two love each other. It's obvious."

"Thanks mom," Nathan said smirking, "I think I'm going to take Haley home now."

"Oh well, come back anytime."

"Thanks," Haley said sincerely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was in her room thinking. She and Lucas had gotten closer while taking care of Haley and she really didn't understand how she was feeling. She needed to talk to someone, but it obviously couldn't be Lucas. And she really didn't know how Haley would react. Who? Brooke thought miserably. Oh, of course Mouth. He'd listen to anything she had to say.

"Hey Mouth, can you talk?'

"Sure Brooke. Want me to come over?"

Brooke thought about this. It would be nicer to talk in person. She smiled. "Well since you suggested it."

"Be right there," he said.

About 10 minutes later Mouth knocked on the door outside her room. She opened it and ushered him in from the cold. They both sat down on the bed.

"So what's up," he asked, "Is it about what Dan did today. Nathan told me about it."

Brooke shook her head, "No not really. It's well I think I might like Lucas."

"Whoa," Mouth said, "So why don't you tell him?"

Brooke threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same? And He's also going through stress now because of Dan. I just don't want to pile onto his problems."

"Look Brooke, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful, talented, and smarter than you give yourself credit for." Brooke blushed but smiled when Mouth said this. "And I'm sure you'd be the perfect person to get Lucas over all this stress."

"Yeah but what about Haley?"

"What about her?"

"You know what happened. What if she gets pissed at me? I mean even though she's with Nathan. Isn't it like a rule that you can date best friend's ex-boyfriend. Not to mention I'm the reason they broke up. Well partially."

"Brooke, she's your best friend. I'm sure she'd support you. After all, you supported her and Nathan."

"That's true. I'm just so afraid that I'll mess everything up. Everyone is on good terms right now. Everyone's even better with Peyton. I just don't want to mess it up by acting like little girl over a crush."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Brooke said shaking her head sadly, "I don't know."


	33. Could You Love Me Anyway?

Chapter 33: Could You Love Me Anyway?

It had been a week and Lucas had talked to the courts and got the necessary papers to petition for emancipation. He just had to convince one of his parents to sign the papers. Luckily, when he got home he heard his mom in the kitchen. Now or never he thought.

"Mom we need to talk."

"Oh Hello Lucas. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you," he insisted.

"Sure what about?"

"I want to get emancipated."

"What?" Karen's face was filled with shock bewilderment, and hurt.

"I can't let Dan control my life anymore. I won't do it. And the only way to escape that is to get out. So I don't want to live here anymore. And I don't want him to be responsible for me. I leased an apartment, and all I need is your signature."

Karen didn't want to sign it, but she saw how determined Lucas looked. And she knew how bad Dan could be. Hell, she didn't even remember why she had married him in the first place.

"Is this what you really want?"

Lucas nodded. "I need to do this for myself. Otherwise I might become him."

Karen shook her head hating that she had left Lucas all alone to be bullied by his father. She felt partially responsible. "Fine, just give me a pen."

Lucas handed her the pen and papers and she signed the, "Thank you Mom," he said sincerely.

"Your welcome. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," he promised giving her a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was walking down the hallway at school the next day when Mouth pulled her aside.

"God Mouth, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry Brooke. But listen to me, you can't hide how you feel forever."

"I'll wait for the right time," she said stubbornly.

"There is no right time! You just have to do it. If you can't tell Lucas, then talk about it with Haley. See how she feels. Heck, talk to anyone about it and see what they say."

"Look Mouth, thanks for the advice, but I'm fine. It's just better this way. I'll wait and see how he feels."

Mouth sighed as he watched her retreating figure. He wished he a way to convince her. For some reason, he just had a feeling that Lucas liked her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said coming to sit by her at lunch.

"Hey," she looked at him quizzically as if to ask what he was doing there.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I talked to Jake a couple of days ago. He's doing ok."

"Yeah I was worried about him. When does he come back?"

"Less than a month."

"Oh that's cool. Right in time for play-offs."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, I just hope he gets full custody then."

"Yeah me too."

"So Lucas, what are you really doing here?" Peyton said with a smile.

"Well I know how hard it must be to be away from Jake, and then the whole Nathan thing happened." Peyton grimaced as he said this. "And then no one was talking to you. Like one of the hardest times of your life and you have no friends to support you. And I just think that should end."

"So what are you saying?"

"I want you to eat lunch with us. Look they might not all be happy about it, but I think we should all be friends again. Haley gave Nathan a second chance, and I think you deserve one too.

"Thanks Lucas. That means a lot." Peyton smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"You welcome, now come on, I'm waiting."

Peyton laughed and grabbed her stuff and followed him to the table.

"Hey guys," she said shyly like being the new kid at school. Surprisingly, everyone smiled up at her, and continued their conversation. Peyton joined in and no one minded. "Thanks," she mouthed to Lucas, who smiled and nodded in return.

xxxx

As lunch wound down, Lucas stood up with Tim to go practice a little before class started. Haley and Nathan left so she could do a quick tutoring session with him. Brooke put air quotes around the word tutoring which made everyone laugh. Finally they were all gone and just Brooke and Peyton remained.

"So Brooke, how are you doing?"

Brooke looked over at Peyton and realized that she honestly felt bad about what had happened but she was trying to move on, and live her life. More importantly, she was trying to be a friend. So Brooke just decided to spill it.

" I like Lucas," she said simply.

Peyton looked back at her half shocked and half happy. "That's great Brooke. Did you tell him?"

"I can't!" she moaned. "What if he doesn't like me back? That would be so humiliating. And of course, Haley would flip out!"

"Brooke, chill. I don't think Haley would flip out. She and Lucas were clearly just meant to be friends, and she has the guy of her dreams."

"I know," Brooke sighed, "But I just don't want to cause more drama. There's already enough going on."

"Brooke trust me you can't hide your feelings. Haley and Nathan tried to hide them in the beginning and look how unhappy they were."

"Nathan wasn't unhappy with me," Brooke pouted.

"You know what I mean," Peyton said laughing, "Plus towards the end he definitely wasn't happy. It wasn't your fault he just realized that he liked Haley and he couldn't hide it anymore."

"Yeah I know what you mean. And Haley was moping for weeks."

"Right. Do you know why Jake and I got together?"

Broke shook her head no.

"It was the night of the first party of the year at your house. He drove me home, and I didn't get out of the car. And we both didn't know why. But then he leaned over and kissed me. You just have to show how you feel. Don't hide it. Otherwise you might miss out on someone you love." Peyton smiled dreamily.

"I'm sorry about you and Jake." Brooke said sincerely.

"Me too, but I wouldn't have traded what we had even if I knew he was going away forever. Because it was so amazing, and the feelings I have for him are still."

Brooke hugged Peyton. "Thanks. You really made me feel better about all of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the 10 minutes after school and before practice, Haley walked with Lucas to the gym.

"So she signed it?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah she was sad but I think she sensed it was what was best for me."

"It must be tough. I feel sorry for her. Everything with Dan sucks."

"I know. I feel bad too, but she still did leave me to be raised by him when he worked."

"Bad judgment. Well her mistakes caught up with her in the end."

"Yeah," Lucas said sorrowfully, "Hey you know she loves you. You should visit her."

"At the house?" Haley asked shocked.

"No silly," Lucas laughed, "I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy to go there let alone my best friend. I mean at like the café. She's usually there Wednesday nights."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I haven't seen her in a while."

Lucas gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for being there Haley; for me and especially for Nathan. He needs it."

"You welcome Luke. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During practice, Haley thought about what Lucas had said. She was there for Nathan physically and mentally when it came to Dan, but she worried about emotionally. Although they could talk about anything, Nathan hadn't really said much about what he felt about Dan. With the exception of hatred and how he would kill him if he ever touched Haley again. She wanted to be there for Nathan completely and she also knew that it would be better for him to talk about his hatred for Dan, and where it all came from instead of bottling it up and attacking him. She decided after practice, she'd make him talk to her about it. Not pressure him, but just let him know that she was willing to listen.

"Nathan, can we talk?" she asked him softly after practice.

"Sure, where?"

Haley thought about it and then looked around at the large gym. "Here" she said quietly but definite.

"Ok," he said grabbing her hand and leading her up till they were sitting somewhere in the middle of the bleachers. They were quiet for a few minutes watching everyone else leave. Haley didn't talk until they were left alone in the dark gym.

"Nathan. I think you should tell me about Dan. And how you feel about him."

Nathan looked away angrily. "Why?"

"Because I want to listen." Haley looked so beautiful just sitting there her brown puppy dog eyes begging him to tell her, that he relented.

'What do you want to know?"

"Tell me how you feel. Tell me something you've never told anyone else."

"Ok. For a long time, I blamed Lucas for all my problems. I thought that the reason my father didn't want me was because Lucas acted like he needed all the attention. So there was always a part of me that hoped Dan loved me. And no matter how much Lucas treated me like shit over the years, I always thought that one day maybe we could all be a family."

Haley nodded. "Lucas only did that because he thought it was what his father wanted," she said sadly.

"I know," Nathan said grabbing a hold of her hand. "When I came back this year, I thought that for a while. Until I realized that Lucas was hurting too. When he came to the River Court that day, I knew, I just knew that he really was sorry. And that Dan had made his life miserable and in turn he had made mine miserable. And then Dan came to see me and I realized how he didn't care about me at all.

"That must've hurt."

"Yeah, and the reason I hate him so much is because he made me and Lucas enemies, when we could have been brothers. I always wanted a brother. He destroyed my hopes of having a family for so long, and now I won't let him anymore. I want Lucas to be my brother. And I want us to be friends."

"You are," Haley said looking directly at him. Nathan smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you told me," she whispered. "I'm glad I told you too," he said before he kissed her.


	34. Now Who's The Fool

Chapter 34: Now Who's The Fool

After talking to Haley, Nathan decided to head to the River Court to clear his head. He loved Haley so much and was glad she had persisted in making him to talk to her. He felt closer to her and was glad. But he still felt a little too emotional and he just wanted to relax fro a little. Much to his surprise, Lucas was also there.

"Hey Luke," Nathan called.

"Oh Hey man, what's up," Lucas said greeting him.

"Well I was just talking to Haley."

"Just talking?" Lucas joked.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah it was actually pretty serious. It was well about you and Dan."

Lucas frowned, not because he was mad, he was just concerned. "Oh."

"Oh is right."

"So what'd you talk about?"

"I told her how I felt about Dan and everything."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess since you're here, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you consider us friends?"

"Yeah Nate, I really do."

"Good because I've always wanted a brother."

Lucas smiled. "You've got one."

Nathan grinned in return. "Dan destroyed the chance of us ever being a family, but maybe the two of us could try?"

"There's nothing I want more."

"Really?" Nathan asked unsure.

"Yeah. Listen the reason I wanted to get emancipated was not only because I didn't want Dan to control my life. I also wanted to get to know you. And I know I couldn't do that if I was with him. I feel like crap about all the shit I pulled, because it could have easily been you that he chose. And it wasn't fair to take that on you. I'm sorry."

Nathan smiled, and the two brothers shared a brief hug. "So we're cool?" Nathan asked.

"We're cool," Lucas said and the two bumped fists.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday night came and Haley decided to go visit Karen at the café. Over the years Karen had been like a second mother to Haley. But when she'd started to get more into her work, she and Haley had drifted apart. But the two still shared a strong bond, and Haley's mother and Karen were also still close friends.

"Karen," Haley called into the empty café.

"In the back," Karen called back.

Haley walked towards the back and saw Karen reading and writing on some pads of paper.

"Oh, Haley," Karen said smiling, "This is a nice surprise." She walked over and gave the girl a hug.

"Yeah I told Lucas I was worried about you, and he said I should come visit."

"How is Lucas?" Karen asked a little wistfully.

"He's doing good. He and Nathan are getting along much better and he has a lot of good friends."

Karen smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm glad."

"Karen you can't blame yourself for why he left. Dan is a manipulative and controlling pig. You married him because you were in love, and it's not your fault he changed into a horrible person."

Karen dabbed at her eyes to stop the tears that were forming. "I know Haley. Just I got so wrapped up in work, and by the time I realized what was going on, it was too late. I feel like I failed as a mother."

"Karen you didn't. Lucas gets his strength from you. And all the positive parts of his personality that are coming out now that he's free are from you. Give yourself more credit."

"You're a wonderful girl, you know that Haley James?" Karen said hugging the girl again.

"I've been told," Haley said laughing. "But just support Lucas and I promise you that your relationship will be better than ever. He'll appreciate you for letting him do what he feels is right."

"I hope so. I want us to all be happy again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was driving down the street when she saw Mouth walking. She and him weren't particularly close, but they were friendly enough.

"Hey Mouth get in."

"Thanks Peyton," he said smiling, "It's freezing out there."

Peyton smiled back at him. She knew he was good friends with Brooke and hoped that maybe he would be able to convince her to tell Lucas how she felt.

"So talked to Brooke lately?" she asked casually trying to hide her ulterior motive for asking.

"Why?' Mouth asked suspiciously.

"Well she told me a secret I guess. And I need help convincing her to go after what she wants."

Mouth let out a huge breath of air. "Does the thing she want might be a boy with the name Lucas?"

"So she told you," Peyton said clearly pleased.

"Yeah, but I couldn't convince her either. I want to help her but I don't know how. She' so worried about Haley and that Lucas doesn't feel the same."

Peyton smiled deviously. "I think I know a way to help her. Mouth how good are you at acting?"

Mouth groaned. "I don't like the sound of this."

xxxx

Awhile later, Peyton pulled into the huge Scott driveway. Lucas was still there, as he couldn't officially move in to the apartment until Friday. He was probably inside packing. Peyton forced Mouth out of the car and the twosome made their way into the big house.

"Luke," Peyton called.

"Upstairs packing," came the reply.

Peyton dragged Mouth up the stairs and they made their way to Lucas's room. Lucas was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts and had a light layer of sweat on him from throwing things in and taping up boxes.

"Oh hey guys. What can I do for you?" He asked furrowing his brow looking for the tape.

"We came here t help," Peyton said sweetly.

"Well you can start by getting off the tape," Lucas smiled back.

Mouth laughed as Peyton blushed and stood up a little to remove the tape form under where she was sitting on the bed.

"So you excited to move?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I really cannot wait to get away form my dad."

Peyton and Mouth both nodded sympathetically. "So you're probably leaning on a lot of shoulders right because of all the stress that you're under?" Mouth said.

Lucas just looked at him confused. "What Mouth means," Peyton said before shooting Mouth a frown and giving Lucas a fake smile, "Is that we've noticed that you've gotten a lot closer with Brooke since Haley and Nathan got together. And he thought it was nice that you guys are there for each other through tough times."

Lucas was still looking at them like they were loons but he just nodded. "Yeah Brooke's been really helpful with everything."

"Brooke's a great girl!" Mouth blurted out. Peyton shot him another frown this one more glaring.

Lucas nodded and looked completely confused. "Yeah she is."

"It must get lonely with couples all around you. Like Nathan and Haley. Skills and Bevin. Jake and I; well when he was here. Oh and Tim and himself." Mouth and Lucas both laughed at the last one but then Lucas got serious.

"I guess so. I don't really notice. I mean we're all friends. We all hang out. I don't think my relationship with Haley is lacking even though she spends most of her time with Nathan."

"Oh well that's great," Mouth said.

"Yeah guys, it was great of you to drop by but I really need to work."

"Oh we're leaving. Bye Luke," Mouth called this time dragging Peyton away.

"Mouth you totally ruined it!" she squealed like a little girl.

"Trust me Peyton, that idea was ruined from the start." Peyton just pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday had arrived and Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan, were unpacking Lucas's things and assembling the apartment. Once it was all done, they girls fell onto the couch in the living room while the bys were relegated to the floor.

'Wow I'm tired," Haley said yawning into a pillow.

"Gross Haley. Now I have to get it cleaned."

Haley threw the pillow at Lucas, while Nathan made a fist. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way," he growled.

Brooke threw the other pillow at Nathan. Lucas began to point and laugh at him. "Owned, he said."

"Shut up. You all suck." Nathan said crossing his arms.

"Nathan don't talk about what we do in private," Haley joked in a stage whisper.

"Eww more eww," Lucas said putting his hands over his ears. Brooke laughed at the joke.

"You know Luke," Brooke said standing up and looking over the apartment, "This place would be great for a party."

Haley and Nathan groaned, while Brooke smiled determinedly with her hands on her hips.


	35. True Romance Has Died

Chapter 35: True Romance Has Died

"Ok listen up everybody," Brooke said forcefully, "Party tonight at Lucas's place to celebrate his new apartment. You all better be there."

"Relax Brooke," Peyton said laughing, "I'm sure we all wouldn't want to miss it.

"I'm totally ready," Mouth proclaimed.

"Uh Brooke, who else is invited?"

"Don't worry about it Luke. I'm taking care of everything! Don't, you worry your little head about it."

"Yeah Luke," Haley teased, "Don't worry abut it. The party's just at your apartment. No big deal."

"Haley, please don't make me smack you."

"Sorry" she said laughing, "But seriously Luke, chill. If Brooke's throwing the party it means it's going to be good."

"Thank you," Brooke said giving Haley a big smile, "At least someone appreciates my genius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later the party was in full swing. Lucas stood by the door greeting people who all complimented him on the apartment and then went to the small kitchens to get drinks. Typical, he thought.

"Hey Luke!" he looked down and saw Haley standing in his doorway with Nathan in tow.

"Hey Hales," he said reaching down to give her a hug.

"Dude who are all these people?" Nathan asked looking at the already crowded apartment.

Lucas waved his hand to show he didn't know or really care. "Brooke's friends obviously. At least they're friendly. Come on." Lucas led them to the hallway where there was a little space.

"So what's up?" Haley asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for like supporting me through this. And having the brilliant idea of emancipation."

"My pleasure," Haley smiled.

"Yeah man, I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better," Nathan added.

"Me too," Lucas said.

"You know I'm really glad you're having this party Lucas. I think it's like the beginning of good things."

"I know what you mean Hales," he said, "Like after this all the drama can just go away. And we can all be happy."

"Amen to that," Nathan said raising his glass.

Haley laughed. "I really, really, want that."

They all started to laugh. But maybe they had spoken a little too soon.

xxxx

Brooke had watched Lucas go off with Nathan and Haley. They all seemed so happy. Peyton and Mouth had been on her case all week to tell Lucas how she felt, and finally she thought it was the right time. Then they could all be happy. Haley and Nathan had disappeared somewhere and she saw Lucas making his way to the kitchen to get another drink. She followed him there.

"Hey Lucas," she said slowly and carefully.

He turned around to face her. "Oh hey Brooke. Great party. Thanks for this."

Brooke nodded. "Uh your welcome. Look I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure,"

"Well I,"

"What?" he shouted. He couldn't hear her over the music.

"I think I might I don't know."

"Huh?" he shouted again.

"I like you," she finally blurted out.

Simultaneously the music stopped. And everyone turned to look at them. Both Brooke and Lucas turned red and Lucas dropped the drink he had been making.

"Oh um, thanks," was all he could get out.

Brooke stared at him and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Before anyone could see her cry, she ran out of the party. Mouth chased after her.

Everyone looked around uncomfortable, before the music began playing again, and they all went back to dancing.

"Lucas are you ok?" Peyton asked.

"Did she just say, did she really?"" he asked unable to form the words.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah Luke, she really did, and you really blew it."

"Umm excuse me," he said before fleeing into his bedroom.

Peyton sighed and picked up the cup he had dropped and threw it away. She looked up and saw Nathan and Haley. Haley had a horrified look on her face, and Nathan just looked confused. Bevin and Skills were glancing back and forth between the apartment door where Brooke had gone, and down the hallway to the bedroom door that Lucas had disappeared into.

Why did all of the parties this year turn into drama? Peyton began to think about them. First there was the whole Lucas and Haley getting together. Then the one where it had come out that Lucas had cheated on Haley with Brooke. And Bevin's party where Nikki had basically tried to beat her up. That had really sucked. And even at the party for Nathan and Haley, there had been drama because Jake was so on edge. In fact it was the weekend before he left. Peyton frowned thinking about him. And now, there was this drama-filled party. Peyton sighed again. So much for things getting better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Nathan sat on the terrace of Lucas's apartment complex. They were holding hands, but not talking. Both were thinking of what had happened. Finally Nathan broke the silence.

"You're not mad at Brooke, are you?"

"I don't know," Haley sighed.

"Because you shouldn't be," he said looking into her eyes.

"Why," Haley asked slightly annoyed.

"Look at us Hales. We were pretty selfish about our love. Well at least I was. You tried not to be. But in the end we got together, and it was accepted. But do you know who accepted it first? Brooke. Now I know you probably still have unresolved thought about what happened between the two of them when you were with Lucas, but things are different now. You haven't been with Lucas for a long time, and Brooke's feelings probably only developed recently. She's your best friend. You have to be there for her."

"I know. I just I don't know feel weird about it all. I wish she would've told me."

"She probably thought you'd be mad at her. Why would she break up your friendship if she didn't even know he felt the same."

"You've gotten smarter since I started tutoring you," she joked.

"And dating you," he said giving her a short kiss.

"Smart boy," Haley said with a laugh and kissing him back. Then she snuggled up next to him.

"I should talk to Brooke tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah." Haley looked up at Nathan's blue eyes and kissed him again. "Can you believe what happened tonight?"

"Yeah who knew Lucas was so clueless," he laughed.

Haley nodded and laughed too before getting serious. "Brooke's probably really upset. I can't believe he left her hanging like that."

"He's a guy. He was shocked."

"That is still no excuse. Weren't you shocked when I showed up at your room that time?'

"Yeah. But I'm the cooler Scott."

"Sure," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't like her back?"

"Again no excuse. He should have taken her someplace quiet and they should have talked about how they felt instead of him just standing there like an idiot."

"Well this proves again why I am the cooler Scott. I don't act like an idiot. I'm better with girls, case in point my beautiful girlfriend, and I can talk about my feelings." Nathan grinned at her before shouting out to the world, "I love you Haley James."

"Shut up," she said laughing and put her lips to his to silence him, "I love you too Nathan Scott."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was so upset that she ran all the way to her car even in her high heels. She threw herself into the driver's seat and put her foot to the gas before speeding out of their way. When she got back to her house, her tears were falling freely. She ran into her room and toppled into the bed. She was still crying 25 minutes later when she heard a small knock on the door. She blew her nose and stood up to open it. There stood Mouth. Brooke left the door open and went back to her bed. Mouth held up chocolate ice cream and a spoon as a peace offering. Brooke gladly grabbed it and tore into the comfort food.

"Thanks Mouth."

"I'm sorry about hat happened Brooke."

Brooke nodded and continues to devour the ice cream even though it was freezing outside.

"Look if I'd known out it would turn out, I never would have told you to go for it."

"I know Mouth. It just really sucks."

"Brooke it'll get better. I know it was pretty mortifying but Lucas was just really shocked. I think you just need to give it time."

"Can we please not mention his name right now, or even talk about him," Brooke begged.

"Ok I'm sorry. But what else is there to say?"

"I don't know. Do you think Haley's going to kill me?"

"I think she was just shocked like," Mouth was cut off by Brooke's withering look, "Shocked like everyone else."

"I really don't think I could deal with it if she was pissed at me too."

"Brooke no one is pissed at you. Just it was kind of sudden and unexpected. Give them time. And if all else fails, Peyton and I are always here for you."

Brooke nodded and gave Mouth a hug. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep now. But thanks for this," she said gesturing to the ice cream, "And everything else."

"Anytime," he said slowly standing up. "Take care of yourself Brooke."

When he left Brooke lay down and stared at her ceiling. She hadn't felt this bad since the night Lucas had called her a whore and a slut, and she and Haley almost lost their friendship. It was kind of like the same thing was happening over again. Lucas was rejecting her and Haley was pissed at her. Brooke closed her eyes for what would probably be a nightmare filled night.


	36. Wreck My Mind With a Simple Smile

Chapter 36: Wreck My Mind With a Simple Smile

Peyton woke up the next morning with the intentions of seeing how Brooke was doing. As she walked outside she noticed a piece of paper lying on her porch. She bent down to pick it up, but besides her name written on it, it was blank. As she stood up she saw a boy standing on the sidewalk in front of her house leaning on her mustang. Jake.

Peyton ran down the walk and through her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're back," she murmured.

Jake held her for a while before leaving her grasp. "I think we need to talk."

Those were the words Peyton had been dreading since she had told him about the kiss. "Oh."

"Well look first how are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"Anything new?"

Peyton smiled thinking of all the drama that had happened recently. But it changed quickly to a frown, because she really didn't want to talk about it with Jake. But she also didn't want to talk about what she knew they had to.

"Not really," she said quietly.

"Oh well, I have the second hearing tomorrow morning."

"I hope it works out for you," Peyton said sincerely.

"Thanks," Jake said licking his lips and putting his hands in his pockets.

Peyton finally got exasperated. She was sick of dancing around what he wanted to say. "Jake, you can cut the BS. What do you want?"

"Look Peyton, I love you I really do. But when you told me you kissed Nathan, it almost broke my heart. I missed you so much. And I felt like you didn't care at all after that."

"Jake I missed you too! I couldn't handle it. I just wanted him to be you so much that I kissed him for comfort for support for anything. I know it was a mistake. And I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was miserable too."

"I know you were Peyton. But I don't know if I can handle all of this."

"Jake I suffered too. What I did had consequences and I accepted them. Don't hurt both of us more by walking away."

"I'm sorry Peyton." He kissed her cheek and walked away. Peyton stared after him a single tear falling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was sitting in her room finishing the remnants of the chocolate ice cream and watching chick flicks on lifetime, when Haley barged into the door.

"Brooke, you're a mess."

Brooke ignored the comment and stared at Haley. "Want ice cream?" she asked holding up the almost empty container.

"Brooke, don't be like this."

"Why not Haley?" Brooke asked finally breaking down, "It's not like my life's perfect right now. It's not like I'm in love with an amazing guy like you!"

Haley flinched a little but decided to ignore the comment. "Brooke I came to tell you that I'll support you with Lucas. You're my best friend."

Brooke mellowed a little. "Thanks Haley," she said softly, "But unfortunately Lucas made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be with me."

"Brooke I admit that he acted like an idiot, but you really don't know how he feels. You have to talk to him."

Brooke put one of her pillows over her head and screamed. Haley laughed.

"That's the last thing on earth I want to do. He'll probably say I'm ruining everyone's happiness."

"Brooke you need to chill. Take a deep breath." Brooke glared over at her. "OK maybe a few deep breaths." Brooke couldn't help but smile at this.

"Haley what am I going to do?"

"You're going to talk to Lucas. And you're going to explain exactly how you feel. And you're going to make him say how he feels too. No exceptions."

"I don't think I can get out of bed," she grumbled.

"So maybe it'll take you a few days to do it. In the meantime, I'd stop eating so much ice cream or you'll lose your figure."

"Don't be a bitch, Haley," Brooke whined playfully.

"Can't help it. I learned from the best,' she said winking at Brooke.

"Aaarghh,' Brooke said rolling back laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake walked to the River Court to see if any of the guys were there and also to clear his head over Peyton. He felt horrible about ending it like that, but he just couldn't handle everything with Peyton when things with Jenny were still up in the air.

"Hey Nate," he called, "Lose your better half already?"

Nathan did a double take when he saw Jake before giving him a hug. "Why didn't you say you were coming back?"

"Surprise I guess. And it totally worked."

Nathan laughed remembering his reaction. "Yeah it did. So what's up?"

"Not much man. Look I wanted to apologize about the whole Peyton thing. I know you didn't kiss her and there was nothing going on between you two. And I'm sorry for any trouble it caused between you and Haley."

"Thanks man, but it's really not your fault."

"Yeah I guess not. I kind of ended things with Peyton though."

"What? Why?"

"Well obviously I don't know I can't trust her anymore."

"Jake you're being an idiot. She was in a bad place, she made a mistake. She's apologized a million times I'm sure, and she loves you and you love her."

"What if that's enough?"

"Are you kidding me? You haven't seen her in two months and because she made one mistake because she was heartbroken, you decide it's better to break it off. And you break it off, when you can finally can be together again. That's a little crappy."

"Well, I guess."

"No seriously Jake. Don't let your pride stand in the way of being with the person you love. It's not worth all the guilt and resentment later. Understand that."

Jake smiled. "So I take it things are good with Haley?"

"The best. And they can be with you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley hated seeing her best friend, the fun, flirty, and vivacious Brooke Davis moon over a guy like that. She just wanted her to be happy again. So Haley decided to talk to Lucas and convince him not to be an idiot and treat Brooke like dirt. She walked up the stairs to his apartment and rapped loudly on the door.

"Haley," he greeted her sullenly like he knew he was in for a lecture.

"Lucas Scott, you better have a good effing reason for being an ass to Brooke and being rude to me now!"

Lucas laughed at Haley when she was trying to be controlling and tough. Since she was about a foot shorter than him it was hard to take her seriously.

"Come on in Haley, my darling queen of the world," he said in a friendlier tone.

"That's better," Haley huffed.

"So let's cut to the chase," Lucas said, "You can commence with yelling at me about what I did to Brooke."

Haley almost started laughing but managed to keep a serious look on her face.

"Lucas I love you, you know that, but leaving Brooke hanging like that. That's so old you. You need to be new you. The real you."

Lucas laughed at all the 'yous' Haley was saying. "She caught me off guard. And I really didn't know how I felt."

"So figure it out and tell her. Because she's a mess!"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"You should be Lucas! What you did was horrible. She feels completely rejected, not to mention mortified that basically the whole school knows how she feels."

"I was embarrassed too," Lucas said holding up his hand.

"Yeah but you didn't admit something to a person you really care about."

"Well when you put it that way."

"Look Lucas, when Brooke said that I was scared, shocked, pissed, everything I'm sure you felt. But you can't walk away from your friends. You have to tell her how you feel. Because otherwise, you're just as bad as you were before. And who knows, maybe it could be love. Don't turn your back on your friends."

"Thanks Haley," he said giving her a hug, "For also not turning your back on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stones hit Peyton's window. At first she thought it was a fluke, but a barrage of stones kept hitting her window. Peyton groaned and grabbed her jacket before making her way outside.

_Brooke heard a knock on her door. Probably another of her friends trying to comfort her, she thought. Well she was just fine with chocolate, a trashy movie, and loads of tissues. "Just go away," she whispered to herself. _

Peyton stood on her porch and for the second time that day, she saw Jake standing in front of her. But this time he looked a bit crazier and definitely less moody.

_Brooke's door opened wide, but Brooke was still focused on the screen. "What do you wa..?" she started to say as she turned around and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. Lucas. _

"Peyton, I made a huge mistake. I'm back now and when we can finally be together, I push you away. It was the stupidest thing I could've done. Because I know how sorry you are, and I know it was just a mistake. And because right now I want to be with you more than anything in the world."

"_Brooke, I was an idiot. I left you hanging there in front of anyone, and it was such a shitty thing to do. I should've talked to you and been honest like you were. I shouldn't have walked away from you. A friend doesn't deserve that. You don't deserve that." _

"Jake, I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. You don't have to say anything. Just please forgive me. Do you?"

Peyton nodded. "I love you."

She ran into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Well she hadn't seen him in two months.

"_Lucas I," Brooke tried to make out the words._

"_Don't say anything Brooke. I just want you to know that I feel the same. And even if you can't forgive me." Lucas was interrupted by Broke softly pressing her lips to his. _

"_Thanks pretty girl," he whispered. _


	37. Just Plain In Love

Chapter 37: Just Plain In Love

Nathan and Haley sat together at the beach staring up at stars. Nathan had his arms around Haley and they just sat back and enjoyed each other's presence in comfortable silence. Suddenly that silence was broken when both of their phones rang. They laughed and Nathan got up and stood a little away to give both of them privacy. When he was finished he came back and saw Haley putting her cell away too.

"Who was that?" she asked as she snuggled back into his arms.

"Jake. I talked to him earlier about Peyton and now they're finally back together."

"Oh that's good," Haley said smiling up at him.

"Yeah," he said kissing her, "Who was yours."

"Oh it was just Brooke. Apparently my talking to Lucas this afternoon made him move his ass to talk to her and now they're together."

"That's good too," Nathan said laughing.

"Yeah. But I'll let you in on a little secret," Haley said conspiratorially.

"What's that," Nathan said while smiling.

"We're a better couple than both of them,"

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because we put them back together!" Haley squealed.

"We make a good team," Nathan said kissing her again.

"The best team," she murmured before deepening the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton waited anxiously the next day at Karen's café for Jake to arrive and tell them the court's decision. Brooke was biting her nails, Peyton was pacing, and Lucas kept looking at his watch. Nathan and Haley just sat there scared of the outcome. Finally Jake came into the café with a frown on his face. Peyton immediately rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Oh God, was it that bad?" Peyton asked nervously. The rest of the group looked at him with horror, sympathy and sadness written all over their faces.

"Full custody," Jake said shaking his head.

"They gave full custody to Nikki and her parents?" Peyton asked half incredulously and half angrily.

"Nope," Jake said as his frown turned into a smile, "To me."

"I can't believe you just did that!" Peyton said hitting his arm.

Jake laughed. "Your reaction was priceless."

"Never do that to me again Jake!" Peyton warned, "I swear to God." But before Peyton could continue yelling at him, Jake captured her lips in his.

"Woohoo!" Brooke called.

As Jake and Peyton came back for air, Jake smiled and Peyton looked a little woozy. She just took a seat and smiled at Jake.

"Jake man, that's great news."

"Thanks Nate. And I have to thank you again for making me realize how much of an idiot I was for not taking this girl back," he said pulling Peyton closer to him. She smiled adoringly back up at him.

"That's our specialty," Haley said as she and Nathan cracked up.

The other 4 looked around not really understanding what was funny, but figured it was an inside joke between the two.

"Anyways," Lucas said trying block out the image of Nathan and Haley making googly eyes at each other, "It's great that you came back in time for play-offs."

"Yeah I'm glad to be back. You think we'll make state?"

Nathan extracted himself from Haley's gaze and joined the conversation. "We're sure as hell going to try."

"Aren't they so sexy when they talk like that?" Brooke whispered to Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley said laughing and shaking her finger at her, "Be good."

"You're no fun Hales," Brooke said pouting.

"I second Haley's motion of you being good Cheery," Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke.

"Well since you say so Broody," Brooke said emphasizing the word 'you'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that night, and Jenny was finally back with Jake. Peyton sat there watching Jake rocking the little girl to sleep. When she was finally asleep he turned back to Peyton with a huge grin and gave her a kiss that almost swept her off her feet.

"Well someone's a lot happier," Peyton teased.

Jake laughed. "I have my two girls back. I couldn't be happier."

Peyton smiled too before she got serious. "I missed you so much Jake."

"I know," he said hugging her, "I missed you too. But I had to do it for Jenny. And now I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave you again.

Peyton nodded still hanging on to him, blinking away the tears that were about to fall. "I couldn't handle it if you did."

"I know. And I couldn't handle being apart from you. Being away from you the past two months was as hard as knowing that Jenny wouldn't be at home with me."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Peyton. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't," she said this time not able to stop her tears.

Jake kissed them all away until they stopped falling. Then he looked at Peyton. She looked back at him. He took her in his arms again and he kissed her. He moved her backwards until she fell onto his bed, Jake on top of her. They didn't stop kissing, and Peyton undid the buttons on Jake's shirt. She was about to slip him out of it, when Jenny started crying again. Jake groaned but Peyton laughed.

"You're such a guy," she said standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll get her, you wait here."

Jake smiled and gave Peyton one last kiss. "You're amazing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch the next day, 9 teenagers squeezed into one table. They were all sitting and talking glad that Jake was back, and that everyone was happy. Mouth suddenly interrupted the conversation.

"People, do we not see that I am completely alone?"

"Aww, is Mouth a little jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend when all his friends do?" Brooke teased.

Mouth laughed, which prompted everyone else to also. "Well no not really, yes, kind of, I don't know!"

"Chill Mouth," Haley said laughing, "We're not going to ditch you for not having a worse half."

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Honey if you want me to come over after practice, I suggest you shut up."

"Ok, oh beautiful great one" Nathan said sweetly." Haley smiled affectionately at him.

"Whipped," Jake said to Lucas laughing."

"Jake," Peyton warned.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly bowing down his head.

Lucas laughed harder, this time at Jake. "See Mouth, you don't want this. Girls just try to control you. Play the field. I guarantee you'll be happier."

Brooke shot her eyebrows up at him, and Lucas laughed nervously. "But if you meet a girl like Brooke Davis, then it's worth giving it all up."

Brooke smiled and snuggled up closer to him. "Much better."

"Now who's whipped," Nathan said laughing and pounding fists with Skills.

"God I feel like a ninth- wheel," Mouth said sadly.

"Oh Mouth, my dear friend," Brooke started, "Isn't that girl in our physics class. I think she's looking at you. You should go say hi."

"What? Where?" Mouth said jumping up. Everyone at the table cracked up.

"The one with the dark brown hair and classes. See she's sneaking peeks at you."

"I gotta go guys. This has been fun," Mouth called already chasing after the girl.

"Tell the truth Brooke. Was that girl really checking Mouth out?" Skills asked amused.

"Sure," Brooke said watching the encounter from afar, "Right now."

Skills shook his head and everyone else laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After practice, Brooke and Lucas drove off to hang out.

"Are you sure no one will be there?" Brooke asked talking about the café.

"Yeah, my mom sometimes closes it afternoons and then opens it up again during the dinner rush."

"So we get a whole café to ourselves?"

Lucas nodded and smiled.

"Kinky," Brooke said happily with a sexy smile on her face.

"I thought you'd like it."

'Yeah. But honestly Lucas don't you have an empty apartment waiting to be de-virginized."

"Yeah well this way we can get food after."

"Ooh good point!" Broooke squealed. "Wait where are we going," she asked when Lucas didn't take her in the front door.

"Roof," he said pointing to a set of steps in the back that led up there.

"Kinkier," Brooke said while Lucas helped her up.

"I missed you pretty girl," he said pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I missed you too Broody. You don't know how hard it is to watch you in practice with your shorts and you sweating. Mmhm." Brooke licked her lips thinking about it.

"Brooke enough with the fantasies," he said with a laugh, "I'm here now."

"Oh yes you are," she said leaning in to kiss him.


	38. Rain Clouds Come

Chapter 38: Rain Clouds Come

Brooke and Lucas were going at it when they heard a sound below.

"Did you heart that Brooke?" Lucas asked concerned.

"No," she mumbled pressing his lips to hers again.

But then it sounded again and Lucas began to get very agitated.

"I should go check it out."

"If you insist. I think this is funner."

Lucas smirked, but stood up and rearranged his clothes. Grabbing Brooke's hand, he half dragged her downstairs. As they made their way into the back room, they heard peals of laughter.

"Who could that be?" Lucas asked more to himself than Brooke.

Brooke shrugged and Lucas opened the door to the back. As it swung open he saw his mom engaged in a make-out session with his Uncle Keith similar to one that he had just been having with Brooke.

Brooke dropped his hand like a hot potato and her mouth dropped open.

"Mom?" Lucas questioned.

Karen broke away from the kiss and stared back and forth between Lucas and Keith in horror.

"Lucas," she stuttered.

He glared at her and Brooke put her hand on his back to steady him. Since his mother clearly wasn't answering any questions, he turned his eyes to his uncle.

"Keith," he said his voice stinging.

"Lucas, it just happened," he tried to explain before Lucas cut him off.

"God mom, I know Dan is terrible, but you're having an affair with his fucking brother. How could you?"

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Karen said. But Lucas didn't want to hear it. he put his hand up to silence her and then he turned and walked away without another word.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said awkwardly before running off after him.

Karen and Keith stared miserably out after them.

xxxx

Brooke had followed Lucas to the River Court. He was sitting on the benches looking inconsolable. She sighed and brought herself forward.

"Lucas, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said more coldly than he intended.

"Oh," she said.

"You can sit," he said as a peace gesture.

"OK," she said quietly sitting down beside him. And for a while they just sat there looking at nothing and everything in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Haley sat on her bed thinking. Brooke had called her and told her what had happened that afternoon. Haley knew Lucas was probably feeling like crap. He really loved his mother. And this was a betrayal of sorts. She had felt bad too. Karen was like a second mother too. She had begged Brooke to put Lucas on the line, but Brooke confirmed what Haley suspected that Lucas wasn't really talking to anyone. He had been through a lot with Dan and this was pushing him over the edge.

"Hey Hales." Haley looked up and saw a sad looking Lucas standing before her. She immediately got up and hugged him with all her might.

"I was so worried about you," she said breathlessly.

"I know."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really.

"Okay," Haley said knowing better than to prod.

"I just can't believe this happened."

"It is a little hard to believe. But remember Lucas. You got it."

"Yeah, I really shouldn't be focusing on this so much but I can't help it."

"Don't worry about it Lucas. And your friends are here."

"Thanks Hales," he said this time giving her the hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas didn't show up for school the next day and Brooke and Haley were both really worried. Haley had told Nathan what was going on, but she really didn't want to spread it around to the rest of their friends just yet.

"Don't worry Hales," Nathan said squeezing her shoulders, "I'm sure he's fine."

Haley smiled up at him and the two kissed when they heard a feminine voice in the background.

"You are too."

Nathan and Haley turned and saw a redhead with a low-cut shirt, and tight jeans who was clearly checking out Nathan. Haley glared at the girl, but she just laughed in response.

"So you're with her?" the redhead asked clearly implying that Nathan could do better, like her.

"Yeah unfortunately for you," Nathan said disgust shining out of his eyes.

"We'll see about that," she said caressing his face before walking off.

"Who the hell was that bitch?" Brooke asked looking pissed.

"Relax Brooke," Haley said, "Put your claws down."

"Yeah she doesn't have a shot in hell," Nathan added.

Haley smiled at him and they enjoyed another kiss this and this time they weren't interrupted.

Just then Peyton approached with Jake's arm around her. "Hey guys," she called out happily.

Brooke smiled trying not to think about Lucas. "Hey P. Sawyer, Jake. What's up?"

"Not much, just Haley and Nathan making out over there," Jake responded with a laugh.

Brooke smiled back. "Alright double lovebirds, I'm going to head to class. I'll catch you at lunch."

As Brooke walked through the halls toward her class the redhead from before appeared.

"Doesn't it suck, when all your friends have boyfriends and you're a 5th wheel," she said fake sweetly.

"What is your problem bitch?" Brooke said turning and taking out all her aggression at this girl.

"Nothing,' she said laughing, "You just looked lonely and upset. Are you having boy troubles?"

"Are you? Because, why don't you take your skanky ass over to one and leave me the hell alone. Who are you anyway?"

'Rachel, the new girl. The one who's about to knock you off of your little pedestal."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It might help to be less of a bitch," she said turning away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas finally showed up at lunch, much to Haley and Brooke's happiness. Haley gave him a hug and Broke kissed him as he settled into his seat next to her.

"Where were you man?" Jake asked curiously"

"I wasn't feeling well," Lucas said not wanting to get into it. Luckily Jake didn't ask any questions so Lucas guessed Brooke and Haley hadn't told anyone.

"Mind if I sit here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes," Haley said blatantly rude. Brooke had already informed her of their little run-in in the hallway.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Rachel said batting her eyelashes at Lucas and thrusting out her cleavage.

"He does trust me," Brooke said icily.

"I don't think he answers to you sweetheart. You're not pretty enough for that."

Brooke stood up ready to punch the girl, but Lucas restrained her. "Chill."

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but I really don't want to eat with someone who doesn't feel a bit bad about insulting my girlfriend."

"Your loss," she said throwing back her hair, "And trust me you'll change your mind." She gave him a kiss about a centimeter away from his mouth and walked away with Brooke fuming behind.

"I cannot believe her!"

"Who is that anyway?" Jake asked intrigued.

"Why are you into her?" Peyton asked a bit jokingly but there was definitely jealousy in her voice.

"No way," Jake said squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"She's Rachel the new 'it girl'," Brooke said sarcastically, "And she's already trying to get with both Scott brothers."

"I think both Scott brothers are happy where they are," Nathan said giving Haley a big kiss.

"Oh my eyes," Lucas joked before giving Brooke a kiss of her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan," Haley asked after school, "Do you think I'm fat?"

"What the hell are you talking about?' You're gorgeous."

Haley sighed. "In gym class today, Rachel told me I was fat and the only reason you're with me is out of pity."

Nathan burst out laughing but stopped when he saw Haley's withering glare. "Sorry. I'm with you because I love you, and that bitch is just jealous. So forget about her. And can we please focus on things that are more important."

"Like what?" Haley asked coyly.

"Like expressing our love for each other and you burning off that weight Rachel was talking about," Nathan teased.

Haley slapped his hands away but she couldn't help but giggle. He gave her a sad face look so she let him kiss her. "You're right this is more important," Haley said between kisses and felt Nathan's face smile against hers.

But even though Haley felt secure with her relationship with Nathan, Rachel was still irking her. Even though Haley was a nice girl, she was still popular and a cheerleader, so she knew a few things about being devious and vengeful. And it felt like pretty soon she would have to use those skills. With the help of Brooke and Peyton of course.


	39. Two Wrongs Don't Get the Guy

Chapter 39: Two Wrongs Don't Get the Guy

"I swear to God, I hate that girl," Brooke said pacing in Peyton's room a couple of days later. Haley lay stretched out on the bed while Peyton sat twirling around in her computer chair.

"I can't believe what she said to you and me. She's just a bitch," Haley added.

"I agree with you guys, but she really hasn't done anything yet," Peyton said trying to calm Brooke down.

"You mean besides blatantly flirting with and trying to steal Lucas and Nathan. Calling Haley fat and being a total bitch to me?" Brooke screamed.

Peyton winced. "Well when you put it that way."

"Good," Brooke smiled conspiratorially. 'We're going to take this bitch down."

"I'm in," Haley said.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked with a face that wasn't going to accept a no.

"Yes Brooke," Peyton said laughing.

"Good. Operation take down Rachel is now in effect."

Little did they know that Rachel was already planning and plotting to make their lives miserable before they even got to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley woke up Friday morning in a good mood. Tonight was the first payoff game and everyone at the school was pumped for it. There was also a party afterward, either a victory or pity one. Basically both just excuses to get drunk. Nathan had to be at school early for practice so she was catching a ride from Brooke. He girls chatted about the upcoming game on the way. When they pulled into school, they were in for a surprise. There were unflattering blown-up pictures of Haley all around the school with writing they couldn't decipher from far away.

"What the hell are those?" Haley asked starting to get really angry.

Everyone was staring and laughing at her not to mention probably talking shit. Before Haley could get closer to examine them and rip them down, Peyton approached and brought one close for her and Brooke to see. Scrawled across the poster were these words

"Haley James works for minimum wage at a café and she tutors. Can you spell N.E.R.D? Is this really the kind of girl you want to be popular and have a shot at prom queen?"

"This is so stupid," Brooke shouted. "Like who cares. Haley's a good person, and these are just so bogus.

Haley looked like she was about to burst into tears. She knew that Brooke was right and that the posters were dumb and didn't really make much sense. But she wondered why anyone would be mad enough at her to do something so mean.

"Who would do this?" she asked shakily looking around hoping Nathan would appear soon.

"Rachel," Peyton said her eyes in slits. "Looks like you were right about her Brooke."

"She's so going down," Brooke said looking like she was about to snap Rachel in two. "Where is that bitch?"

"Over there," Haley said pointing to the gym which Nathan was exiting. And then she really began crying.

xxxx

"Hey," Rachel said sauntering over to Nathan not taking the hint form the look on his face which showed he didn't want to talk to her. "Can you believe your girlfriend?" Rachel asked brushing her hand against his as she handed him the poster.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked s he scanned the paper. When he saw what was there, he balled his hand into a fist crushing the paper.

"Did you do this?"

"Well yeah. Don't you think the student body should know how much of a fraud there little Ms. Popular is."

"How could you?" Nathan asked taking a step back.

"Oh come on Nathan. We should be together. We're so much better for each other," she said leaning in dangerously close, her lips almost touching his.

"Stay away from me," Nathan warned before running off to find Haley.

Rachel stood there a little shocked, but quickly got over it. She'd still get him. She'd just have to try harder. Like tonight at the party. Rachel smiled just thinking about it.

xxxx

Nathan ran over to the table where Haley was crying with Brooke and Peyton at her side trying to comfort her.

"Haley, are you ok?" he asked as the other two girls backed off to give them some space.

"Is there something between you and Rachel?" Haley asked angrily her eyes flashing.

"How can you even ask me that? She's a bitch and it's disgusting what she did to you."

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered putting her head against his shoulder and he brought his arms around her. "I'm just so I don't know. I feel like crap."

"It's ok Hales." Nathan rocked her softly before asking, "How did she find out that stuff anyway?"

"It's not that hard. Anyone can see me working at the café and my house isn't that hard to find."

Nathan nodded. "Just try and stay focused on the game. Don't worry about Rachel. She has nothing on you."

"Thanks Nate," Haley said kissing him tenderly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peyton, I can't believe this," Brooke whispered during their math class. "Rachel has gone way too far."

"Seriously. We have to get her back. Haley doesn't deserve more shit."

Brooke nodded, both girls remembering that they had been causes of some of that pain earlier this year.

"I'm getting that bitch if it's the last thing I do."

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" Peyton asked pointedly.

"She wants to spill all of Haley's secrets then we'll spill juicier ones of her. And trust me I'll find some."

"Come on Brooke. She's probably on her guard."

"Well not enough guard then. Because if you mess with Brooke Davis and her friends, then payback is going to be an even bigger bitch than you are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat outside reading a novel and waiting for his friends to come out for lunch when he felt the rhythms of someone approaching. He looked up and saw the devil herself. He had seen the posters around school and Nathan had told him who had done it. Lucas had then spent his next class ripping them all to shreds.

"Hey Lucas," she said coyly sliding her hand to the small of his back.

"What do you want?" he asked shaking her off.

"Well someone's in a bad mood. Brooke not women enough for you? Because I'm sure I could provide you with a good lay."

"God what the hell is your problem? You completely humiliate my best friend, and now you insult my girlfriend, and yet you expect me to want to sleep with you. Do you have no shame?"

"Oh you mean the best friend that you cheated on with your current girlfriend?" Rachel asked mischievously.

Lucas's cheeks turned the color of a fire truck, and Rachel laughed. "You don't know anything about that."

"Oh please Lucas. What you and Brooke did is as bad if not even worse than what I did. And plus I was just having a little fun."

"At Haley's expense?" he responded sarcastically.

Rachel shrugged. "Whatever. She was a bitch to me at lunch. Plus she's keeping Nathan away from me."

"Do you hear yourself? Nathan doesn't fucking want you. He's in love with Haley. And even if you were the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world, which you're obviously not, he still wouldn't go out with you!"

Lucas knew he was letting Rachel get the better of him, but she was just pissing him off so much and he wanted to shut her up once and for all.

"Like I said before, you're kind of in a bad mood. You should call me when you realize Brooke isn't giving you enough."

"As opposed to the slutty sex you'd give him?" Brooke said walking over. She glared at Rachel before kissing Lucas.

"Oh God, get a room," Rachel moaned.

'We'd have one if you'd leave," Brooke said daring the girl to cross her.

"Fine, but don't worry Lucas," she said brushing her hand against his cheek, "I'm sure I'll still have time for you when you realize that Brooke isn't good enough. She turned away to leave flipping her hair in the process.

"God I hate her!" Brooke muttered.

"You know the old me would have slept with her in a second," Lucas attempted as a joke.

"Shut up," Brooke said not really finding any of it funny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat with Nathan on the bus, her head leaning on his shoulder. She had gotten over what had happened, especially since most people didn't care and only the girls that liked to talk about and make fun of people gave her any grief. Actually a lot of the more studious kids had praised her for it. She just felt really pissed at Rachel. To stoop so low as to put up degrading pictures of Haley just to steal her boyfriend was kind of crazy. And Haley had no idea how to make it stop. She knew Nathan wasn't attracted to Rachel, but she still had fears about losing him. Especially after the whole Peyton fiasco.

"Hales, you alright?" Nathan asked gently, sliding hid arm around her.

"Yeah. I just need to stop thinking about this and focus on cheering."

"Good. You know I love you right," he asked kissing her temple.

"I know," she smiled up at him, "I love you too."

Haley leaned back on his shoulder and stared out the window. Pretty soon her eyes had closed and Nathan could hear her slow steady breathing. Nathan decided it was a good opportunity as any to talk to Lucas, who was sitting across from him, about what had happened.

"Hey Luke, man, how are you holding up?"

Lucas sighed knowing he'd have to talk about it eventually. "I don't know. I'm trying hard not to think about it and just deal with me game. The play-offs are a big deal."

"Yeah, but have you talked to your mom?"

"She tried the apartment a few times but I wouldn't answer. I just couldn't deal with it yet. I mean I know Dan sucks more than anyone, but it's just weird. Like with his own brother." Lucas shuddered thinking about it.

"That sucks man. But you have to talk to her sometime."

"I know," Lucas nodded.

"Does Dan know?" Nathan asked the dreaded question.

"I'm sure he suspects she's having an affair, but he'd rather live in a dream world where everything's ok."

"I'm glad you got out of there, man."

"Me too," Lucas said a little wistfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey first off I'd like to say thanks for reading. But anyways, to the real point of this message. Since, I'm starting school this week, I won't be able to update as often, but I promise that this story will still be alive, and I will definitely still be writing. Thanks again. **


	40. Paper Dreams Honey

Chapter 40: Paper Dreams Honey

To win the game, both Lucas and Nathan forgot everything they were dealing with. They put away their problems to win the game together. Lucas kept his mind focused not letting his thoughts about Dan, Karen, and Keith come out. Nathan stayed sharp and worried about putting points on the scoreboard and not on everything that had been happening with Haley. Together they played an amazing game with 51 points combined. The final score was 70 to 60. The bus ride home was full of excitement as the kids couldn't wait to get off the bus and go to the party. When the pulled into the Tree Hill parking lot, people rushed off to their cars to drive home and quickly change or head straight to the party.

Nathan pulled into Tim's driveway with Haley in the passenger seat. Tim was hosting the party. They walked into the house hand in hand and were immediately accosted by Rachel. She wore a skirt that looked more like a belt and extremely revealing top. She her hip bone against Nathan's thigh and ousted Haley out of his grasp. She smirked in Haley's direction and tried to rub more of her herself onto Nathan. Haley looked away disgusted, but Nathan just smiled. If Rachel wanted to play games then he would play back. He let her drag him away. He looked back and saw Haley staring after him.

He gave her a small reassuring smile, and mouthed "Meet me upstairs in Tim's parents' room at midnight."

Haley nodded. She didn't know what Nathan was doing, but and although she felt uneasy, she also knew he loved her and wouldn't hurt her.

Rachel smiled self-satisfied as she led Nathan onto the dance floor, grinding hard into him. She didn't even stop to consider how easy it had been to get him there in the first place. Some people are too sure of themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Peyton watched disgusted as Nathan danced with Rachel.

"I'm going to kill her, and then I'm going to castrate Nathan," Brooke said staring over the two of them daggers in her eyes.

"And then I'll do it again," Peyton added equally as angry.

"Where is Haley? I have to talk to her," Brooke asked finally noticing the presence of a very vital person to this was missing.

"I think she's in the kitchen," Peyton responded leading the way.

They found Haley in sitting on stool spinning back and forth while chugging down vodka.

"Oh man," Peyton said worried.

"Haley what's gong on with Nathan and Rachel?"

Haley shrugged unresponsively, and tried to take another drink but Peyton grabbed the bottle away. Haley tried to lunge for it but Brooke caught her.

"Haley. I don't know what's going on with you and Nathan but you have to fix it, because that skank is not getting her hands on him."

"He just went off with her," Haley slurred before grabbing the bottle and escaping to another room.

Peyton shook her head sadly. "That doesn't sound like Nathan at all."

Brooke, her mouth set in a line sighed and sat down. "No, it doesn't."

"I hope Haley doesn't go mental."

"You hope? Her drinking is bad enough already. She like never drinks."

Peyton sighed and took a seat too. "I know, but what are we going to do about it?"

"I have no idea," Brooke admitted sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas felt alone. Nathan was busy dancing with that slut Rachel, for which Lucas was planning on beating him up later. Haley he had seen in the kitchen downing glass after glass of alcohol, so she was no use. Peyton was hanging out with Jake and Brooke plotting something or another. And talking to Tim about something serious was like talking to a piece of wood. Lucas sighed and sank down into the couch. He used to be the life of the party and king of the school, and now he didn't even have anyone to talk to.

"Hey, you look like you could use a friend."

Lucas turned and saw Mouth sitting down next to him. "Yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

"This party kinda blows, doesn't it?" Mouth asked.

"You can say that again," Lucas sighed.

"So what's bothering you? I mean you played great, everyone's happy, so I'm guessing it's something pretty serious."

"Yeah," Lucas said laughing at Mouth's rambling, "Family stuff."

"Hm, do you want to talk about it?"

At first Lucas was just tempted to say 'go away' but then he realized that maybe he needed an objective third party who had no real interest in what was happening. "I caught my mom with my uncle. Well you know what I mean."

Mouth gaped. "Wow that's pretty serious."

"Yeah and the thing is, I know my dad's an ass, and that my mom has no reason to be in love with him, but his own brother. The least she could have done is waited and gotten a divorce."

"Yeah I think that would have been better. Or at least telling you what as going on."

"Exactly. I hate that she was lying to me and my dad and betraying us. I know I don't sound very understanding now, but if she'd told me that she was attracted to Uncle Keith and wanted to be with him, I probably would have been supportive. I love both of them. And now it's just a huge mess."

Mouth nodded sympathetically. "Well maybe you should tell her that. I know it'll probably take awhile to accept her apology, but she owes you one so you owe it to her to listen."

"I guess I should talk to her."

"Have you talked to Brooke or Haley about it?"

"A little to Haley but I didn't really say exactly how I was feeling. And I don't know I just can't bring myself to talk to Brooke."

"Why not?" Mouth asked the simple question that had been haunting Lucas.

"I don't know. I just feel like we did kind of the same thing, and now it's like come back to bite me in the ass."

"Brooke will understand Lucas. But you can't shut her out, because you think you deserve pain but you don't deserve to be together. It'll just hurt both of you."

"Thanks Mouth. I guess I really needed that, but I just need more time to let her in."

"So take your time. But you have to realize, she's worried you're not talking to her, so at least let her know that you know she's there."

"I will. And thanks again Mouth."

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me again, why you're plotting to take down a girl in the middle of a party?" Jake asked looking at Peyton and Brooke with raised eyebrows.

"Jake honey," Peyton said sweetly, "Its girl stuff. So butt out."

Jake laughed but Brooke sent him a withering glare before going back to biting her forefinger.

"Whoa chill out Charlie's Angels. Where's your third member anyway?"

Brooke groaned, and Peyton rolled her eyes. "Drowning her sorrows in cheap wine, hence the revenge scheme," Brooke said with a duh face.

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"Does that look excessive to you?" Brooke said pointing to the stairs which Rachel was dragging Nathan up.

Jake frowned deeply. "What the hell?" he said seething.

"Told you so," Peyton said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to fucking kill Nathan," Jake said angrily.

"Welcome to Team Rachel Must Die," Brooke said smiling.

Peyton burst out laughing while Jake kept looking up the stairs his face bright red with **anger.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel pulled Nathan into a room, and pushed him aggressively till he fell back against the bed. She took off her top and stood there before him in her tiny skirt and lacy bra.

"I knew you'd come around," she said seductively walking closer to him.

Nathan smiled back deviously in response.

"Haley is much to boring and plain for you, while you and I are totally hot together."

Nathan nodded and Rachel leaned down. She let herself fall hoping to land on Nathan but he rolled away just in time and she landed, her legs spread wide ripping her skirt and her mouth open resulting in hr almost making out with the sheets. Nathan looked at her disheveled and stunned and began to laugh.

"What the hell?" she asked him standing up to face him.

"Rachel I have a girlfriend," he said simply.

"That you ditched for the whole night to dance with me!" she screamed.

"I just thought you could use some company," he said a smile in the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry if you thought it was more."

Rachel screamed in frustration but then got a sexy look in her eye. She waked up to Nathan and draped herself over him. "You would really like the company I could give you," she murmured into his ear, licking it in the process.

"Oh yeah," he asked still smiling, "and what kind of company would that be?"

Rachel pointed to the bed and winked at him. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" she said sliding one leg around his waist.

Nathan lifted her a little and put him an arms length away from him. "Unfortunately I don't have sex with random girls."

Rachel smiled. "Easily remedied. I could be your girlfriend," she said getting closer and kissing his neck."

Nathan smiled back at her, "You see that sounds great but there's just one problem."

"Oh that bitch Haley? You could get rid of her."

"Actually, why would I want a slut and girl who calls other people bitches when she doesn't know them as a girlfriend, when I already have a perfect one."

Rachel stared at him completely shocked and humiliated, when Haley stumbled in to the room right on time, somehow remembering what Nathan had said.

"Here she is now," Nathan said smirking at Rachel before kissing Haley.

Rachel screamed in frustration and nearly slapped Haley before Nathan caught her hand. "We're a little busy here," he said before lifting Haley up and bringing her to the bed.

Rachel's eyes blazed and she looked like she was about to burst before she quickly stomped out of the room.

Nathan lifted up a little off Haley and searched her big brown eyes. She smiled back drunkenly at him. "I'm sorry Haley I just wanted to get rid of her once and for all."

"I heard everything you said," she said and actually sounded sober, even though she was clearly drunk. And then she leaned up against him and kissed him more.


	41. Bittersweet Revenge

Chapter 41: Bittersweet Revenge

Nathan walked to the River Court the next day to see Jake and Lucas there. But it was odd they weren't playing. They were just standing there looking around. Peyton and Brooke we're also there sitting on the benches.

"Hey guys," he called in a friendly voice.

Soon the 4 of them were approaching and stood around him in a semi-circle.

"I'm not really into 5-somes," Nathan joked, but shut up when he saw their anything but amused faces.

"Haha," Brooke said sarcastically boring holes into Nathan.

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Nathan asked confused.

"You tell us," Peyton said never taking her eyes off him that he felt violated.

"I have no idea what the hell you're doing!" Nathan yelled in frustration.

"Here's a hint," Lucas said titling his head and glaring at Nathan, "You cheating on Haley last night with Rachel. Ring any bells."

"I didn't sleep with Rachel," Nathan stated plainly.

"That's funny because it sure as hell was you she was dragging up the stairs last night," Brooke said continuing to glare at him.

"Yeah I did go upstairs with Rachel," Nathan said like it was no big deal. Jake gaped at him and was about ready to throw a punch when Nathan continued. "And nothing happened. I was trying to get rid of her so I told Haley to come up. She did and then I cheated on Haley with Haley."

"You slept with Haley last night?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yes! I was trying to get Rachel to leave me alone. So I led her on and then when we went upstairs I kept her away from me until Haley arrived."

"Oh," Jake said confused, "So you didn't hook up with Rachel last night?"

"For the last time no! Ask Haley if you want, although she'll probably be pissed since she has a killer hangover. I know because I took her home!"

"Oh well um I guess we um," Brooke started to say but didn't really want to finish.

"Jumped to conclusions and didn't trust me? Yeah just a little. But don't worry apology accepted."

The group burst out laughing. "Sorry man," Lucas said giving him a high five.

"It's alright. Now can we play some ball already?"

"You got it," Lucas said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley woke up with her head pounding, but saw a glass of water and two aspirins on her night table. On a napkin was a little heart with the initials NS and HJ in it. Haley smiled thinking about the night before. Although she had been drunk, she was so proud of Nathan for getting rid of Rachel once and for all. And humiliating her, just like Haley had been. Just then she heard a little knock on the door and saw Brooke walk in.

"Hey girlie, I came to check on you."

"Thanks," Haley said weakly.

"Aw you got it bad," Brooke said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Nathan told us you were hung over?"

"Us?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah we were all at the River Court and he came by."

"Waiting to beat his ass?" Haley asked laughing.

Brooke tried to smile innocently but she couldn't help blushing from the truth. "Good guess tutor girl."

"He told you what happened right?" Haley asked before swallowing the pills.

"Yeah, he set us straight. Jake almost punched him though."

Haley began to laugh but quickly settled down. "Hey are you still going to do a revenge thing with Rachel, because I think Nathan got her pretty good."

"Yeah he really did," Brooke stopped for a minute to muse on it and laugh, "But I'm getting her back. That's why Team Rachel Must Die was formed."

"Rachel Must Die?" Haley asked giggling.

"Yes, because she's treated you like shit which you did not deserve."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled, "Hey have you talked to Lucas yet?"

Brooke sighed. "Not really. He can't really open up to me and I don't want to pressure him. Plus I've also been busy dealing with Rachel."

"Well just let him know you're there."

"I know. Thanks Hales."

"So anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, but I think I'm just going to try and sleep it off. Can you tell Nathan to drop by later and to bring ice cream, Haley said dreamily, already drifting off.

"Fine Queen Haley," Brooke said laughing and walking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had done a little digging and had found her ammunition. She called everyone to the café for a meeting. She was the first to arrive but the others tickled in after her.

"First order of business," Brooke said trying to sound official, "Nathan, you need to go to Haley's later and bring her ice cream.

"Whipped," Lucas coughed.

Brooke shot him a glare. "Lucas I thought we weren't having this conversation about whipping again. I think we've discussed it enough. Secondly this is an important meeting on important business so try to stay focused."

"Yes Ma'am," Lucas said giving Brooke a sweet smile.

"Whipped," Jake coughed.

"Jake," Peyton warned him and silenced him.

"Whipped," Nathan coughed.

"Boys!" Brooke shouted. She quieted down when she saw everyone at the café staring at her. "Stop acting like 5 year olds and focus on the task at hand."

"Yes oh great one," the 3 boys said in unison.

"Check it out," she said showing the pictures to Peyton."

Peyton's eyes got wide and she smiled deviously with Brooke. "Now that is amazing."

"Check it out boy toys," Brooke said showing them the pictures too.

"Whoa," was all they could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On school at Monday, there were fresh posters up. These features pictures of a girl who was clearly overweight and another of the girl as her skinnier self lying face down her skirt up wearing a thong underneath. The caption under them read: "Would you rather Haley James, who is nice, sweet, and a good person to be popular, or this slut who put the posters up in the first place?"

"Brooke I cannot believe you did this!" Haley said running up to her giving her a hug not caring if she smushed one of the posters in the process.

"Anything for you tutor girl."

"I love you," Haley said giving her another hug.

"Ditto," Brooke said clutching Haley back.

After the hug, Haley waved goodbye and walked into the school hand in hand with Nathan. Brooke sank down into one of the tables in the quad sighing contently.

"You did this?" an angry voice asked above her.

Brooke looked up and stood face to face with Rachel. "You mess with Haley you mess with me."

"I'm not going to just roll over and die, you know," Rachel said smirking down at her.

"I know, but at least you won't bother Haley anymore. Or that whole little party story will be all over the internet." Brooke said giving her a victorious smile.

"Fine I guess that means I'll just mess with you," Rachel said smiling back before turning on her heel and walking off.

Brooke gave her the middle finger before turning and seeing Lucas.

"Hey what was that about?" Lucas asked giving her a hug.

"Someone was just a little pissed about the posters," Brooke said laughing.

Lucas pulled her at arm's length. "Don't do something stupid that you'll regret. Don't turn it into a war."

"She already did," Brook shrugged.

Lucas sighed knowing she was right. He gave her a kiss before they began to walk in together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During lunch, Nathan and Haley were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Lucas asked concerned.

"She's probably rewarding him for his valiant behavior Friday night," Brooke said smiling.

Peyton laughed and pointed at Brooke signaling it was funny.

Lucas though groaned. "Brooke, do you ever talk about anything besides sex?" he teased.

"No because it's so much fun," she said and began to start laughing again with Peyton.

xxxx

Haley and Nathan were together making out in their favorite closet.

"We're missing lunch," Haley moaned as Nathan traced his lips form her shoulders to her jaw.

"This is better," he said before capturing her lips once again. "See because I was starving for you all morning. Not food."

Haley laughed and lifted his shirt a little to run her fingers over his muscles. "Are we really going to do this here?" she asked a little scared.

"You'd rather do it in the principal's office?" Nathan asked lifting her up.

"No!" she cried laughing before kissing him again. "I missed you this morning too," she said ruffling through his raven hair.

"Good," Nathan said running his hands up her spine sending tingles throughout her body. She lifted her arms up and he lifted her shirt off her.

"Thanks Nathan for Friday," she whispered as he kissed her collarbone and moved down her torso to her stomach.

"I'd do anything for you," he said and kissed her hard. She threw her arms around his neck and pretty soon all thoughts of Friday and anything else were out of her head.


	42. Set Things Right Between Us

Hey, I AM SO SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I've been really stressed, depressed, tired, (and any other adjective you can think of that is bad) this week. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to update more often, but I can't trust that my teachers will follow through with this plan. )

Chapter 42: Set Things Right Between Us

Brooke walked into the gym for cheer practice, searching for Haley's face. She found her already dressed and ready, and stretching.

"Hey tutor slut!" Brooke called walking over a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Tutor slut?' Haley asked confused, "Is this some sort of me living vicariously through your slutty actions?"

"No," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "It's more like you having sex with Nathan in the janitor's closet."

Haley's mouth popped open. "How did you know," she hissed.

"Om my God!" Brooke exclaimed, "I knew I was so right. Oh my god, details, please."

Haley couldn't help but smile. "Brooke, sex is when a male and a female profess their love for each other through physical," Haley started to say.

"Oh you're no fun!" Brooke whined throwing her hands in the air.

Haley began to laugh until a snotty voice interrupted her.

"Sex in a closet? Yeah that's so classy. And you call me a whore?" Rachel asked indignantly.

Haley glared at Rachel about to speak when Brooke interrupted with her own comeback. "At least Nathan wanted to have sex with her," Brooke said emphasizing wanted.

Rachel tossed her hair and rolled her eyes, but stalked off.

"What is she doing here anyway?" Haley asked a little uneasily.

"Who cares? She's probably just trying to get Nathan to notice her. Whatever."

Haley gave Brooke a look that clearly read that wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Sorry," Brooke said in a small voice.

"Its fine," Haley said smiling to ease the blow when Bevin rushed over.

"Guys, guess what!" Bevin said in her usual excited tone.

"What," Peyton asked bored as she arrived.

"We're getting a new cheerleader!" Bevin screamed out causing Haley to put her small hands over her ears.

"How?" Brooke asked, "We didn't even have try-outs. And who is it anyway?"

"Me," a voice said and the girls all turned to reveal Rachel with a victorious smile on her face.

"What!" Brooke screamed like someone had just told her she couldn't buy any more clothes for the rest of her life.

Rachel chuckled and shook out her gleaming red hair. "Turner didn't think I had enough school spirit. So he thought I should choose an extracurricular activity. And of course, cheerleading is the best option for me."

"What, did you give him a lapdance or something?" Peyton asked sarcastically her distaste apparent.

Haley laughed but Brooke looked as if steam was pouring out of her ears.

Rachel glared at Peyton. "Whatever, but don't you think we should start practice. You guys must not be very organized captains," she said mock horrified.

Haley scowled at her. "We'd be more organized if we didn't have to deal with the bitches and whores, our principal keeps putting on the squad. Oh wait, that's just you." Haley said sarcastically walking with Peyton in tow leaving behind an annoyed Rachel and flabbergasted Brooke.

And let's just say if looks could kill, Rachel would have been dead and buried for about 5 centuries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe her!" Brooke exclaimed after practice to Lucas, "She tries to steal Haley's boyfriend, now our squad and did you see how she kept thrusting her cleavage out at you when you came by."

"No, all I noticed was my beautiful girlfriend," Lucas said putting his arms around Brooke.

Brooke looked relaxed for a second before the scowl returned to her face. "And my God, I hate her so much. She is such a fucking bitch. Aaarghhhhh!" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke, you need to chill," Lucas said looking a little scared.

Brooke sighed and melted into him. "I just feel like everything is slipping away. I mean I know Nathan loves Haley and he would never cheat on her, and I know our girls respect us, and I know we're a good couple, but I just don't want to lose anything. And even though, everything is intact, it all feels like is about to blow up and break."

"Brooke, look at me," Lucas commanded holding her shoulders, "I'm not looking for anything else. I want to be with you. I don't want to be the ass I was before. And you're not losing anything. You just take Rachel too seriously. Just ignore her."

"Yeah but she's so damn annoying," Brooke whined.

Lucas laughed and pulled her close again. "Just try, it'll be ok."

Brooke nodded, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Lucas, you say you want to be with me but why won't you let me all the way in. You haven't talked to me at all about your mom. And I feel like you don't trust me."

Lucas sighed knowing he would have to answer this once and for all. "I just felt like I deserved it and that maybe you and I shouldn't be together because of how we hurt Haley, and that maybe it was sign."

"Oh," Brooke said pulling out of his grasp looking upset.

Lucas pulled her back in and wouldn't let go even though she was squirming. "But maybe it happened to show us we were meant together. And I really appreciate having you Brooke."

Brooke began to cry from everything that had happened and was happening and laid her head gently down on Lucas's shoulder.

"Brooke I'm sorry for not talking to you. I was just being a selfish jerk."

"It's ok Lucas," Brooke said sniffling.

"No it's not. Because Brooke," he said lifting up her head to capture her eyes in his own, "I think I might love you."

Brooke clutched her throat and stared up at him thinking he was playing a joke. "You what?" she asked shocked.

"Brooke, I think I love you."

"I think I love you too," she said happily kissing him.

"And I never want to make you feel that way again," he said breaking away for a second.

Brooke nodded, and her eyes sparkled. "Thanks Broody," she murmured her words blowing against his neck.

"Anything for you pretty girl," Lucas said before claiming her lips in his again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake pulled Peyton closer to him on the couch while they watched a movie. Peyton smiled happily snuggling closer. Just then the phone rang and Peyton groaned while Jake cursed.

"Just ignore it," Peyton whined," pulling the back of Jake's shirt.

"It might be about Jenny," he said apologetically, before answering the phone and taking it into the next room.

"Who was it?' Peyton asked as he walked back.

"Just Nathan. I forgot to return something I borrowed," he said settling back into the couch and putting out his waiting arms for to Peyton to swim back into.

"Mmhmm," Peyton murmured leaning her head against his chest, "So all this stuff with Rachel is crazy."

"Yeah, you know I'm kind of upset that I'm the only one she's not flirting with. It makes me feel so ugly," Jake said pouting.

Peyton slapped his arm playfully, but then smiled. "I guess I should count myself lucky that I have a boyfriend in such low demand."

"Hey!" Jake said shooting her a look.

"Sorry baby. Rachel has no idea what she's missing," Peyton cooed.

"Better." Jake said smiling.

"What I put up with for you," Peyton joked.

Jake smiled but then his expression turned serious. "Seriously Peyton, thanks for everything you've done especially with Jenny."

Peyton nodded. "Well I love her daddy," she explained, "And I love her."

"We love you too," Jake said, "Especially me." And then he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley smiled as she sat and watched Nathan at the River Court. He jumped and took another shot. Of course it went in.

"Bravo Hotshot," she called smiling.

Nathan grinned from ear to ear. "I dedicate the encore to my lady," he said before sinking in another shot.

"Oh that one deserves a prize," Haley said coyly.

"Well I was hoping," Nathan said smirking at her.

"Well now, what happened to the gentleman that was here a minute ago?"

"He was only a gentleman to get the prize that his beautiful girlfriend was hinting at," Nathan said walking over to her.

"Oh and what is that prize?" Haley asked arching one eyebrow up.

"This," Nathan said before swooping her in his arms and lying a passionate kiss on her.

"Was that a prize for you or for me?" Haley joked.

"Only for you, since I'm such a good kisser," Nathan said cockily, "I still need my prize."

"Fine," Haley said smiling. "I know this great little place for prizes,"

"Oh really?" Nathan asked still smirking.

"Mmhmm," Haley said cocking her head to the side a smile playing on her lips.

"Where does it happen to be?"

Haley inched closer to him and whispered seductively into his ear, "My bedroom." Her mouth brushed against his skin, and the simple touch sent tingles through both of them.

"Let's go there. Now!" Nathan commanded grabbing her into his arms and carrying her to the car. Haley meanwhile laughed.

"Who knew you could be so horny," Haley said giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Who knew you could be so wild?" Nathan countered. "Have you been taking lessons from Brooke on seduction?"

"Shut up!' Haley said laughing. "Only because I'm in love. That's the reason."

"Good," Nathan said simply.


	43. When the Truth Comes Out

Chapter 43: When the Truth Comes Out

Brooke pressed her body against Lucas her lips never losing his as he attempted to open the door to his apartment. Finally it opened and Brooke pulled Lucas inside as he kicked the door shut. They made their way to his bed as their hands traveled over their bodies.

"Luke," Brooke whispered.

"Yeah," Lucas looked over at her desire and happiness filled in his eyes.

"I don't want this to be another hook-up between us. I want it to be real."

"I love you," he said kissing her again and running his hands over arms sending chills down her spine.

"Good, now let's have fun," she said tossing her head back wildly and winking at him.

Lucas nodded back his smile growing wider and he let her hands travel up his back to and throw away his shirt.

"Definitely fun," Brooke murmured against his heart before lifting up to kiss him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley snuggled closer against Nathan ecstatically happy to feel his bare skin against hers. She laid her head on his chest as he combed through her tangled honey hair.

"God I love you so much," she whispered below his ear before leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Nathan smiled resting his arms protectively around her. He had never been happier. He and Haley were together, in love, and trusted each other. He and Lucas were getting along and had even become friends and more importantly brothers. He had an amazing group of friends and Dan wasn't bothering him. And the Ravens were playing well and if they won their next game would be going to the championships. A lot different than the start of the year, when he had basically hated almost everything about his life.

"Thanks Haley," he said softly.

"For what?" she said turning to face him.

"For forgiving me, for trusting me, for loving me, and for being with me through it all," Nathan said quietly.

Haley tried to smile but it crumbled into tears.

"Don't cry," Nathan said protectively trying to kiss them away.

"No," Haley said shaking her head, "They're good tears, because I just can't believe how much I love you. And no matter what happens, we'll do it together."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Oh you don't" Haley said playfully before turning serious. "No, because you believed in me, and you taught me not to be afraid of love."

"I'd do it again."

"I know," she said kissing him. Then she smiled deviously. "Even if Rachel was in the picture," she asked teasing him.

Nathan grimaced. "I can't believe you just said that. I hate that girl."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Yeah but you see there's this other girl I_ love_."

"Really, maybe I know her," Haley said grinning and cocking up her eyebrow.

"Yeah she's this beautiful girl that is extremely, TICKLISH!" And with that Nathan began to tickle her exposed arms and legs.

"Stop," she begged giggling.

"I need more persuasion."

Haley untangled Nathan's hands from her and laid straight on top of him pressing her lips down hard on his. "Is that persuasion enough," she whispered huskily.

Nathan just responded by wrapping his arms around her bare waist and kissing her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tutor girl!" Brooke called running into Haley's room but stopping short when she saw the two forms in the bed.

Haley poked her head out of the covers. Her eyes got wide and she turned completely red, before sinking back down under the covers.

Nathan lifted his head and stared at Brooke trying hard not to laugh. "We're a little busy here," he said winking at her.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "You are so gross."

"You're so bad, Nathan" Haley whisper yelled under the covers. She poked her head out again and smiled at Brooke. "Sorry," she mouthed.

"It's ok," Brooke said smiling and shaking her head. "I'll come back later."

Haley nodded before Nathan pulled her closer. "Haley I need you!" he said like a petulant child. Haley giggled and was soon enveloped by a shower of kisses.

xxxx

"Hales, you really are a slut," Brooke said later.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke me having sex with my amazing boyfriend is not a sluttish activity."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Brooke said cocking her head victoriously.

"Oh my god. You and Lucas had sex!" Haley exclaimed giddy.

Brooke smiled. "Sure did. About the same time you and Nathan here were getting busy."

"Shut up," Haley said laughing and throwing a pillow at her.

"Only the truth."

"Oh like you weren't doing all your tricks on Lucas."

"Hey!"

"What?" Haley asked innocently, "Just returning the compliments."

"Not to interrupt," Peyton's voice came from the doorway, "But do you think you can stop talking about your amazing sex lives for like 2 seconds."

"Oh please like you weren't banging Jagielski just now," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

Peyton turned bright red and Haley high fived Brooke. "So right," she said laughing.

"Anyways," Peyton said trying to change the subject, "What are we going to do about Rachel being on the squad?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Haley moaned.

Peyton nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry but we should really talk about it."

"Look as far as I'm concerned we just forget the bitch. Our boyfriends are clearly happy with us, and no matter what the skank does, they're not interested."

"Wow that doesn't sound like the vengeful Brooke Davis I know," Haley remarked with a touch of a pride in her voice.

"Well I'm turning over a new leaf," Brooke replied happily.

"Or just mellow after all that sex with Lucas," Peyton teased.

"Shut up P. Sawyer, unless you want your sexcapades with Jagielski spread over school."

All 3 girls giggled. They spent the afternoon hanging out just being normal girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas smiled. Brooke Davis was amazing. He was so glad they had gotten together after everything that had happened. He and Haley were still best friends and going strong. They were both in love and happy. He also now had a brother, and he was glad Nathan had turned out as cool as he had. His phone rang breaking his reverie.

"Hello," he mumbled.

"Lucas fegggkgkmrkegjekg," was all he could make out on the other end.

"Mom, is that you?" he asked his guard already up.

"Dan knows," she finally managed to get out.

"What? How?" Lucas asked a ball of shock, worry, and confusion.

"I told him," she whispered.

"You told him!" Lucas screamed.

"I wanted to be honest Lucas. I hope you understand. Once you caught us I couldn't hide it anymore."

Lucas sighed. "I understand why you did it Mom. But I really don't think telling Dad was the best thing."

"You're right," she moaned.

"Mom, God knows what he's capable of," Lucas said frustrated.

"Lucas I'm sorry for what I did. I should have told you and been honest and upfront from the beginning," she apologized.

"Yeah you should have," he said coldly.

"Can you forgive me?" Karen asked.

"Let's not deal with this now Mom. We have more important issues like making sure Dan doesn't hurt anyone."

"I'm so sorry Lucas."

"I know Mom," he said hanging up the phone.

He sighed, all his pleasant thoughts from before replaced with bad memories of Dan, and his past mistakes. He punched in the digits to Haley's phone, knowing her familiarity and understanding of the situation would bring him comfort.

"Hey dude," Haley answered the phone happily.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said licking his lips.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked immediately suspecting something was up from his tone.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at how well she knew him. "My mom told Dan about the affair."

"Oh wow," Haley said breathless.

The connection was silent for a moment as they both contemplated the piece of information he had just revealed.

"Oh God," Haley said finally breaking the silence, "Dan is, well you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do," Lucas said sadly.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I hope he doesn't do something bad," Haley said sounding a little scared.

"Me too, Hales, me too."

xxxx

_I'll be pretty busy for the rest of the week, because I have a little vacation break thing and I'll be away, but I'll try to post again tomorrow. Hope you liked _


	44. Do You Know I Cry? Do You Know I Die?

Chapter 44: Do You Know I Cry? Do You Know I Die?

"Who was that on the phone?" Brooke asked Haley noticing the scared look on her face.

Brooke's voice broke Haley from her thoughts and she looked up dazed. "Oh," was all she said. She didn't know if Lucas wanted her to tell anyone, and she the thought the best thing was to just keep quiet.

"Oh just Lucas," she said casually.

"And he didn't want to talk to me?" Brooke said pouting.

"Oh umm," Haley mumbled unsure how to get out of this one. "No I just told him we were hanging out so I'd talk to him later."

"Oh." Brooke wasn't satisfied with Haley's answer and she got suspicious. Was something going on with Lucas and Haley? Stop being paranoid, she scolded herself. Haley loves Nathan and Lucas loves you.

xxxx

Later Brooke went over to Lucas's apartment. He kissed her and she eagerly returned it, before stopping herself to talk to him.

"Luke," she whispered breaking free. "Are you ok? What's going on with you and Haley?"

"Why? Did she tell you something was wrong?" he said defensively pushing her away from him.

"No," Brooke said trying to soothe him. "She just mentioned you called and she seemed upset."

"Oh," Lucas seemed to relax a bit but still looked tense.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Brooke said hoping to get him to open up.

"Umm, I don't know," he said shaking his head and sitting down.

"Lucas, is there something going on with you and Haley?" Brooke demanded bracing herself fro the worst.

"No!" he shouted, "How could you even think that?" he said quieter this time.

"Well we all have some history," Brooke said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," he mumbled not really paying attention anymore.

"Luke, what's going on?" Brooke said exasperated.

"I just can't talk about it. I just can't."

"But you can tell Haley," Brooke said with an edge to her voice.

"She's my best friend," he said simply.

"And I'm your girlfriend! Did what happen earlier today mean nothing to you. We love each other!"

"I'm sorry," he said hanging his head.

"Luke, you're not being yourself. Please tell me what's going on. I need you to open up to me," she pleaded taking hold of his hand and sobbing.

Lucas nodded. "My mom told my dad about Keith," he whispered that Brooke barely heard.

Her face turned white and she clutched his hand tighter. "Oh God, Luke."

He nodded and began to cry too. "I'm sorry Brooke. I need you. I need you now more than ever."

"Shh, I know. I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later on Sunday, Nathan shot hoops at the River Court. Haley was busy working and he was going to meet her later. He heard footsteps behind him and turned and saw his father. Nathan had mixed emotions. He hated him deeply, but a part of him still wanted to win his pride. He stared at the man in front of him who looked broken. Nathan didn't know about the recent developments so he was confused and a little scared.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to sound casual and not rude.

Dan didn't answer but merely threw something on the ground in front of him. Nathan looked down to the gravel and saw the gun. He stared at it for what felt like hours and began to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was Dan going to kill him? He'd never see Haley again, never hold her once more in his arms. As these thoughts ran through his head, Dan spoke.

"I shot him."

"What? Who?" Nathan asked confused but a little relieved that it wasn't him.

"My brother," were the two little words murmured.

"Uncle Keith?" Nathan asked incredulously.

_Footsteps sounded outside a little auto garage. A man walked holding a gun in his hand. He walked right in and lowered it a little coming face to face with his older brother. _

"_Hey Danny," Keith greeted him. Karen hadn't told him yet what she had done._

_Dan lifted the gun and pointed it at him. Keith looked at it shocked and confused, and then the realization slowly dawned on him. _

"_I'm sorry," he managed to croak out before Dan pulled the trigger. _

Dan nodded miserably.

"Is he dead?" Nathan demanded.

Dan shrugged which pissed Nathan off. It was the act of someone who didn't even seem to care.

"How could you? You miserable asshole!" Nathan screamed.

"He slept with Karen."

This statement stopped Nathan in his tracks. "What?"

Dan nodded again.

Nathan regained his composure and just stared at Dan as something that utterly disgusted him. "So you shot him. You just shot him, not thinking about anyone else. Not thinking that maybe he and Karen love each other. That maybe you treated her like shit so she found someone who really cared about her. I'm ashamed you're my father."

Dan stared at him and all his actions passed in front of him. He sunk to his knees, much like Lucas and Nathan had done when they apologized for all the bad. But there would be no absolution for their father. The sound of sirens came and Nathan walked away. He was finally free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital, Lucas and Karen waited anxiously for news. Brooke was holding Karen still, while Lucas paced up and down between the seats. There was no word to describe how he was feeling. He was scared and desolate for his mother, he was worried for Keith, he was angry at his father, and he was confused at everything that had transpired. And most of all he was guilty. Guilty for treating his mother so badly and not giving her a chance to explain. Because it had come to this.

Nathan rushed into the hall and the two brothers flew into each other's arms like a magnetic force field was pushing them together.

"Is he alright?"

"We don't know," Brooke said stepping up and putting her arm on Lucas's shoulder.

Nathan shook his head and sank into a seat. "They got Dan at least."

"Good." Lucas took a seat next to Nathan with Brooke on his other side.

Nathan stared at Karen unsure of what to say or do. Or even what to feel. "Are you ok with your mom?" he asked Lucas quietly.

"I have to be after this."

Nathan nodded understandingly. "He came to see me at the River Court." Both knew the 'he' Nathan was referring to.

Lucas shook is head, murder written on his face. "Evil bastard," he muttered.

Brooke squeezed Lucas's hands, her eyes turning wet. Lucas gave her a small smile before turning back to Nathan.

"Are you ok?" he asked him quietly. "I know you were close with Keith before."

"I don't know. I'm just so scared that he'll die," Nathan said saying the dreaded words out loud.

Lucas nodded. "I, I don't know," was all he could get out.

"Nate," Brooke said a few minutes later breaking the boys from their silent thoughts, "Do you want me to call Haley. I think you need her right now."

Nathan nodded, like a little boy. His eyes were red and wet. Lucas smiled at Brooke thanking her for everything. She nodded and gave him a small smile back.

"She's good for you," Nathan remarked.

"Brooke's amazing," Lucas agreed, "Like Haley."

Nathan smiled. "Hey Luke, I'm glad we'll never end up like this."

"I know Nate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley got to the hospital as fast as she could and rushed to the waiting room. As soon as the elevator opened, she ran into Nathan's arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I love you so much," she said crying into his shoulder.

He just pulled her closer and let his tears mingle with hers.

She saw Lucas behind her, and she gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you ok?" she mouthed.

He nodded and shifted his head to point to Nathan signaling for her to just worry about him now. She nodded in understanding and thanks.

"It's ok," she whispered over and over.

"I love you," he whispered back. "Dan came to see my at the River Court."

Haley stepped back to look into his eyes. "Are you ok?" she questioned concerned.

"Yes. With that I am," he said strangely calm.

Haley nodded and went back into his arms. "Good. I love you."

They stayed like that for a while. Nathan and Haley holding each other. Brooke and Lucas sitting next to each other clasping hands. And Karen a lone crying and waiting. Finally a doctor came out and walked over to them.

"Family for Keith Scott?" he asked.

"Yes," Karen said managing to stand up and walk over to him. "Please tell me he's alright," she begged.

"He's alive," the doctor reassured her.

"Oh, thank God," Karen said collapsing into Lucas's arms.

"But he's still unconscious. We were able to get the bullet out but had a lot of trauma."

Haley clutched Nathan closer while Brooke bit the fingernails of one hand and held Lucas's in the other.

Karen looked at the doctor. "Will he be okay?"

"We don't know."


	45. Get Through This

Chapter 45: Get Through This

The days passed by in a blur. Lucas and Nathan went to school but their minds and glances were elsewhere. Staring into space became a habit. Keith was still comatose and they couldn't think of anything else. People passed by them but they were only shapes and shadows. Haley and Brooke tried to help and comfort them as much as they could. But they knew what both boys needed was time to get out the horrible images of their father trying to kill their uncle. Brother killing brother. One day at lunch, the girls sat together silently wishing they could do something when Peyton and Jake came over.

"How are you guys doing?" Jake asked warmly giving both of their shoulders a squeeze.

Haley shook her head unable to speak, and just laid her head down on the table. She hated not being able to make Nathan feel better. For so long, they had depended on each other for everything. And when she couldn't help him, it felt horrible.

Brooke tried to give Jake a little smile, but she was feeling just as bad. "You know," she said sighing.

Jake nodded, and Peyton glanced at them wistfully. "And the guys," she asked tentatively.

"Worse."

"Where are they?" Jake asked glancing around worried.

"They sit in the gym just staring out at the court," Haley said finally finding her voice, bitterness tracing through.

Brooke nodded staring blankly at the table. Haley's eyes got red and she hugged herself.

"Haley, it'll be ok," Peyton said reassuring the grief stricken girl.

"No it won't," Haley screamed tears falling down her cheeks, "I can't do anything for him. Nothing. How can he love me if I can't do anything." She put her hands up to her face before turning and running away.

Brooke sighed. Haley was really hurting. She needed Nathan now as much as he needed her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jake asked worried that Haley would do something to hurt herself.

"I don't know. Are any of us?" Brooke answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Nathan sat together on the bleachers staring at the court before them. So much of their lives had been about this place, about this sport. It had broken up the relationships of brothers and fathers.

Lucas sighed and pulled out his feet to rest on the row in front of them. "Do you remember your first day here?" he asked smiling a little.

"Yeah," Nathan said beginning to smile too, "Some punk beat me up."

Lucas smiled wider. "He could do it again."

"Yeah right," Nathan scoffed. And the boys were silent for a few moments again.

"Remember that night after the party, when I told you I loved Haley."

"Yeah I was an ass," Lucas said thinking back.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed.

"I'm glad we're past that," Lucas offered.

"Me too," Nathan said the smile returning to his face before it darkened. "I can't believe we're talking about this now."

"We have to talk about something."

Nathan shrugged still feeling it was wrong in the situation.

"Nathan I think that we have to deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't hide from the world. I bet Brooke and Haley and everyone else is so worried about us. I don't want to hurt and push away the people I love anymore. Then I'd be just like Dan again."

Nathan stared at him not really comprehending. "I don't know what to say. We're just dealing with it. But if you don't want to, and just move on like nothing happened," he said angrily.

"No," Lucas defended, "I don't. I just think we have to go out there and brave it and try to make it through. The finals are coming up soon, and I for one want to win them and prove something to Dan and do it for Keith."

"Oh," Nathan said slowly. "I don't know if I can just forget it."

"It's not forgetting it Nate. It's just not letting it control you and continuing to live life. I bet Haley feels like crap right now because you're pulling away. You need her, so don't hide. I'm not going to hide form Brooke either. I've done it too much."

"You think Haley feels like crap about me?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yeah I do Nate," Lucas said softly.

"Oh God. I've been so stupid."

"It's ok. Let's just go find the girls we love and come out of hiding."

As Lucas and Nathan rushed towards the quad, Lucas's phone rang.

"Hold on," he called and Nathan stopped a few paces ahead of him. "Hello"

When he caught up with Nathan, a big smile was on his face. "He's awake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan had found Haley and then the two couples had rushed to the hospital forgetting about the rest of school. Lucas's mom met them at the elevator and gave hugs to each of them before ushering them into the room.

"Keith," Lucas said happily as Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had known him for a long time and he was like a second father to her.

"Hey," he said weakly. "I'm sorry for all this Lucas."

"It's ok. I know how Da…" Lucas began but thought better of it and let his voice trail off.

Keith smiled his understanding and took Lucas's hand in his. "I'm sorry you found out that way. I should have told you."

"I know," he whispered, "I forgive you."

Keith nodded and let go of Lucas's hand and motioned Nathan over. Nathan came and sat down by him as Lucas walked back t Brooke and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey Uncle Keith," Nathan said trying a smile.

Keith smiled a back. "You take care of that girl," he said pointing to Haley who blushed, "She's a good girl, and she deserves a good man."

"I swear," Nathan promised.

Keith nodded. "And you boys better do your best to win that championship."

Lucas and Nathan grinned. "You bet we will," Lucas said, and Nathan added, "After all we have the best cheerleaders to get us there."

Brooke and Haley smiled along.

"Good," Keith said leaning back tired.

"I think you should go let him be alone and get some rest," Karen said to the group.

Haley gave her a hug as did Lucas before they said their goodbyes to Keith and all four went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in Nathan's house, Nathan and Haley lay on the bed. Haley's head was on his stomach as he played with her hair. Haley purred contently as his fingers combed through her honey strands. Nathan smiled at her response.

"Haley, I'm sorry I shut you out before."

"It's alright Nathan, you were hurting."

"No it wasn't," he said emphatically, "I know you needed me to need you back."

"Like that silly old song," Haley smiled.

"Yeah," he said laughing before turning serious again. "I love you and you're the most important person in my life. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you or you weren't there for me."

"Wow," Haley said turning over to kiss him, "I love you too." She lay back down on his stomach and made her self comfortable again.

"Good," he said a smile playing on his lips.

"Now say it."

"Say what?" Nathan asked confused.

"Sing the silly song, and tell me how much you neeeeeeeeed me," Haley teased.

"I want you to want me Hales," Nathan sang completely off-key.

"Wow that was horrible," Haley said laughing, putting her hands over her ears.

Nathan pretended to be hurt before laughing too, "Yes, you're definitely a much better singer, babe."

"Fine, I'll sing it," and Haley repeated what Nathan had sung.

"Oh, I definitely want you too," he said huskily turning her over and capturing her lips.

Haley laughed and returned his kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas walked back to Lucas's apartment after the hospital. As they approached the step, they came across Rachel standing in front of her car, obviously waiting for Lucas, with flowers and balloons in hand.

"Oh it's you," she said rudely to Brooke before focusing her attention on the boy in front of her.

"I heard about your uncle," she said sympathetically," And I thought that maybe these could brighten up the room a little."

"Thanks Rachel, "Lucas said smiling accepting the gift.

Meanwhile Brooke seethed next to him. "Nathan didn't accept it?" she asked rudely.

Rachel shot her a snotty look, before putting a flirty grin on her face. "Who needs Nathan when I have the hotter Scott in front of me," she said inching closer to Lucas.

"We need to go," Brooke commanded dragging Lucas away while Rachel laughed in the distance.

xxxx

"What the hell was that Lucas?" Brooke yelled once they were safely in the apartment.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You totally let her flirt with you and be a bitch to me. Hell I'm your girlfriend!"

"Brooke, don't be like that," Lucas said coming closer and putting his arms around her. "You know I don't want to be with Rachel."

Brooke nodded. "I know," she sniffled, "It's just so annoying. Every time I forget about her, she comes back to ruin my life."

"She's not ruining your life, trust me. I love you," Lucas said and kissed her tenderly.


	46. Worth Loving and Living For

Chapter 46: Worth Loving and Living For

The day of the state championships had arrived. Most of the cheerleaders and players congregated around the gym. They would be having extra improv practices as they waited for the bus to set off at 4. The 6 friends sat together on the bleachers chilling out until they had to leave. Haley was biting her nails anxiously, nervous about the game since she knew how important it was to everyone.

"Baby chill," Nathan said rubbing her shoulders, "We're the ones who should be nervous not you."

"Yeah I know. I just know how important it is to you."

Nathan smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"Aww," Brooke said smiling while Lucas averted his eyes.

"Not something I want to see."

"Lucas, come on! It's not like they're making out. It was just a very sweet gesture."

"Wait you want us to make out?" Nathan asked slyly.

"No," Lucas said flatly.

But it was too late. Nathan had already wrapped his arms firmly around Haley's waist and began to kiss her passionately.

"See what you did?" Lucas groaned.

Brooke pouted in response. "We could do that too."

"Eh, what the hell," Lucas said bringing her face to his.

Next to them, Peyton and Jake giggled and began to go at it too.

"Well look, if it isn't the incestual version of the Brady Bunch," Rachel said snidely.

"If it was, I don't think you got an invitation," Brooke said just as rudely.

Rachel frowned at her before turning her attention to Lucas. "Lucas, I really hope that you're uncle liked his gift."

"Oh yeah, he did."

"Good," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off leaving a fuming Brooke.

"Man what the hell was that about?" Nathan asked finally extracting himself from Haley's mouth.

"What?" Lucas asked innocently.

Nathan shot him a look. "She's totally making a play for you and you're just sitting there."

"Yeah you didn't even defend Brooke," Haley added annoyed.

"Huh?" Lucas asked looking at Peyton and Jake to see their response. They just put their heads down not wanting to get into it.

"Look I know she's pulled some shit before, but I think her attentions here are good."

Brooke finally snapped. "Pulled some shit? Lucas she completely humiliated Haley in front of the whole school and then she tried to steal Nathan."

Jake nodded. "And man, you were the first one that wanted to kill Nathan when you thought he cheated on her," he pointed out.

"Well maybe she's changed," Lucas said defensively.

Brooke shook her head and stood up. "Well if my boyfriend doesn't want to stand up for me, then I'm just going to leave," she said quietly and walked away.

"Brooke," Lucas called shocked.

"Way to be an ass Lucas," Haley said glaring at him and hurrying after Brooke.

xxxx

Lucas stood up after them and walked aimlessly somewhere. Nathan shook his head. His brother sure could be an idiot sometimes. Peyton and Jake exchanged glances.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Who knows?" Nathan said sighing, "If Lucas takes his head out of his ass maybe."

Jake smiled at the image and then nodded seriously. "What is with him anyway?"

"He's probably stressed from the whole Keith thing," Peyton pointed out."

Nathan nodded. "We were both in a bad place, so his mind is probably not so warped against bullshit right now. He thinks that anyone that does a good thing has good intentions."

"Well I'd say that's the last thing Rachel has," Jake said matter of factly.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her," Peyton said miserably.

"He loves her," Nathan said, "He just has to realize he's hurting her."

"Lets hope he does and soon," Jake added.

xxxx

Brooke sat outside curled up in a ball against a pillar, silently crying to herself. She didn't understand why Lucas was being so insensitive to her feelings. He knew how much she didn't trust Rachel, and here he was letting her flirt with him shamelessly. Brooke sighed and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Hey Tigger," Haley's soft voice said as she sat down next to Brooke.

"Hey," Brooke said trying to smile.

"I'm sorry about Lucas. He's being a pig."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "It's just so weird."

"What?"

"Well one minute, he's so sweet and fun and we're making out and then Rachel shows up and he acts like an insensitive jerk."

Haley nodded sympathetically. "I wish I could say something to make it better," she offered.

"It's ok," Brooke said squeezing her hand, "You being here is good enough."

They sat together for a few minutes before footsteps approached and they looked up to see a shamefaced Lucas in front of them.

"Can I talk to Brooke?" Lucas asked Haley quietly. Haley looked at Brooke, who nodded, and she got up to her feet squeezing Brooke's hand once more and sending a look to Lucas, that read 'don't mess this up'.

He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Brooke nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I thought about it and I realized that I wasn't standing up for you. You're my girlfriend and no matter how nice Rachel is to me, she's a bitch to you. And I shouldn't allow that. So if you'll give me a chance, I want to prove to you that next time I'll be there for you."

Brooke nodded and sniffled and melted into Lucas's arms. "Promise," she whispered like a little girl.

"I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally 4 o'clock rolled around and everyone piled onto the bus.

"So you guys are good now?" Haley asked Brooke quietly so Lucas couldn't hear.

"Yeah," Brooke giving a small smile.

Just then Rachel walked up to Lucas. Moment of truth, Brooke thought.

"Hey Luke," she smiled.

"Rachel."

"Want to sit next to me on the bus?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I'm sitting with my girlfriend."

"Oh," Rachel pouted, "Well maybe next time," she asked hopefully.

"Doubtful," he said walking away. He grabbed Brooke, gave her a big kiss right in Rachel's line of vision and then sat down with her. Rachel glared and trounced away to her own seat.

xxxx

"Don't you love being the only couple Rachel isn't trying to demolish," Peyton asked laughing as she lay curled up in Jake's arms on the bus.

"Well we definitely don't fight as much as Brooke and Lucas have," Jake said smiling.

"Yeah. We don't fight much really," Peyton said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah I prefer when we get a long much better."

"Oh and why is that?" she smiled.

"Because I get to do this," he said leaning down and kissing her silly.

"Wow," Peyton said when they finally resurfaced for air, "I'm glad when we don't fight too."

"I was hoping," he said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The crowd is really jumping tonight. This is the night everyone waits for and in one minute on the clock it will be over. The score is tied at 76, and your very own Tree Hill Ravens are putting up a valiant effort. Both Nathan and Lucas Scott are on fire, putting up a majority of points for their side. Those are two brothers you don't want to mess with."

Nathan stared at the scoreboard. Could they do it? He definitely had doubts, they were all tired and the other team seemed to be gaining control. He looked in Haley's direction. She smiled at him and wrinkled her nose, the thing that Nathan couldn't help but find adorable. He could do this. He would win it for Haley.

Lucas was double – teamed as he dribbled the ball. He couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened this year. He thought of Brooke and smiled. She caught his eye and returned kinking her eyebrow up daring him to win. I have to do this, he thought. I have to win for Brooke, and everyone I love.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and nodded. Both smiled.

Seconds were counting down. The score was no 78-76 in favor of the other time. Lucas passed the ball to Nathan who was immediately blocked by guards. Nathan inched close to the basket but with 5 seconds left he passed it backwards seemingly to nowhere. Everyone gasped on edge. But Lucas was there he grabbed the ball and jumped up for a three pointer. It swished in as the buzzer rang out loudly.

Most importantly they had to win it for each other. Brothers and Friends.

The gym exploded in excitement, shock, awe, happiness. The team was swarmed by fans running off the bleachers. Blue, black, and white streamers flew everywhere. Screams and shouts were heard everywhere.

Peyton ran to Jake and gave him a huge hug, before grabbing his hand and he twirled her dancing to the imaginary music. Brooke flew into Lucas's arms, jumping up as he held her above the ground. Haley and Nathan were drawn together like magnets. Like they had been from the first time they saw each other. Nathan slid his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. And he kissed her in the midst of all the celebrations. The room spun around them, but they didn't pull away for a second. They all had everything they wanted

In the corner stood a girl who was alone. She watched the scene sadness peering out of her eyes.

"You could have that too," the boy who had been doing the announcing said.

Rachel turned to stare at Mouth, little droplets of liquid forming in her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Look how happy they are. You could have that too. Don't push people away. Don't hold up walls to block love and friendship out."

Rachel stared once more at Nathan and Haley who had by now stopped kissing. Haley was still in arms though, and they were smiling into each others eyes rocking to an unknown beat. And she knew he was right.


	47. Spin Around, Slow It Down

Chapter 47: Spin Around, Slow It Down

"Go Ravens!" Lucas shouted popping the top off a bottle of champagne and letting the fizz bubble and flow out. Brooke stood next to him jumping up and down as they were swarmed by cheering teenagers all congregating for a celebratory party. They were at the Scott beach house, sine Lucas had managed to find a spare set of keys at the last minute and trudged everyone there.

"This is amazing," Brooke called as Lucas arm hung around her shoulders casually taking a swig from the bottle.

"Definitely," Lucas said placing the bottle down on a random table and pulling Brooke closer to kiss her.

"Ew," Haley said coming closer dragging Nathan by the tie that was still attached to his dress shirt, "My best friend's making out is not something I want to see," she teased.

"Shut up Hales," Lucas said between kisses.

"Lucas," she warned.

"Fine," he said groaning and pulling away, "We'll finish this later," he smirked at Brooke who winked in return.

"Ew," Haley squealed again this time joined by a teasing Nathan.

"It's not like you don't do it yourself."

"Shut up Brooke. Don't give them ideas," Lucas said smiling.

"Well maybe we should keep the PDA to a minimum. We do it a lot Nathan," Haley said sounding nervous that people would think she was a slut.

Nathan swooped down putting his arms around her and brought her closer pressing his lips softly against her before pulling her closer and closer turning the kiss more passionate. When he finally let her go, Haley stood there with a giddy dazed look on her face. "Never mind," she said dully while Brooke cracked up next to them.

"Yo," Peyton called walking over with Jake, "Are you guys always making out?"

"See," Haley said her eyes returning to normal as she glared at Nathan. He jut smiled in return. "Don't make me do it again Hales," he said sweetly.

"Fine," she pouted.

"Well at least Jake and I can keep our hands off each other for more than 10 seconds."

"But not much more," Jake said grinning and grabbing Peyton closer so he could kiss her.

"Ugh," the four others said in unison.

"Ok here's a new rule," Haley said, "Tonight we will not only spend time with our significant other. We will share the wealth, and then we can go home with whoever we want."

"I pick Jake," Brooke said winking.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed playfully slapping her.

"Sorry," Brooke giggled. "You know I love you P. Sawyer."

"Lucas, care to respond?" Nathan joked like a talk show host.

"I think we should all have a six-some," Lucas said smugly.

"Gross," Haley said closing her eyes and opening her mouth in disgust.

"Yep, just keep your mouth open like that," Lucas joked.

"Dude," Nathan warned.

"Sorry, but about that six-some," he said winking.

"Sounds kinky," Brooke said excited.

"God you're such a slut Tigger," Haley laughed.

"You know you love it," Brooke chorused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mouthie!" Brooke called across the crowded room and running over to the skinny boy to give him a huge hug.

"Hey Brooke," he said laughing.

"Hi," she responded her smile wide and shaking out her hair.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Usually you and Lucas are attached at the hip."

"Oh," Brooke said flinging her hand to show it was no big deal, "Haley had this idea that we actually mingle instead of make out. Plus I missed you."

"Good," Mouth smiled, "I missed you too."

"Yay, so tell me everything?"

"Everything?"

"Uh huh," Brooke said nodding excitedly.

"Well I'm still the single one in our group," Mouth joked.

"We need to find you a cute little girlfriend," Brooke squealed, "Yay project."

"Umm ok," Mouth said laughing, "But I'm alright. What's up with you?"

"Well Lucas and I are finally in synch about the whole Rachel thing. Thank God."

"Yeah," Mouth nodded sympathetically.

"But luckily, tonight I'm on top of the world. We won the finals, I have an amazing boyfriend, great friends, plus one kickass party with tons of liquid refreshment."

"That definitely sounds Brooke – friendly."

"OMG, I love that. Mouth you're my hero. Brooke – friendly. Cool!"

"Thanks, I try" he smiled.

"You succeed," she said winking and dragging him to the kitchen to get drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas smiled as he watched Brooke flit around from group to group. She honestly was the life of the party and had no problem with Haley's rule of the night. She was so confident and could talk to anybody. And of course like a good little sidekick, Mouth was standing there in awe of her party-going skills. Lucas laughed; Mouth was such a funny guy. He was glad he had started to branch out of the whole basketball social scene and just be friends with who he wanted. Unfortunately, despite the fact that people kept coming up to him and saying how great the party was, he couldn't help but just want to get Brooke and start dancing with her.

"L dawg," boomed into his ear breaking Lucas from his thoughts. He turned and saw an excited Tim standing there.

"Hey Tim," Lucas said without much enthusiasm.

"Man, did we not kick those little Bear Creek asses tonight," he squealed with delight.

"Yeah," Lucas said smiling proud.

"So I think we should go celebrate with those honeys over there."

"Tim, you're white and I have a girlfriend."

"Soooo?" he asked egging him on.

"Hey Luke, you want to dance?" Peyton said stepping up to them.

"Sure," Lucas said smiling and pulled her as far away from Tim as possible. "Thank you for getting me away," he said letting out a huge breath.

Peyton giggled. "Anytime. I could tell you were looking a little bored."

"A little?"

Peyton smiled. "Fine a lot." Lucas smiled back. "So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. I decided to give up the apartment and move back in with my mom."

"Oh that's good. How are she and Keith doing?"

"Well Keith's recuperating slowly. And my mom is just trying to stay busy and cope with everything. Especially the divorce."

"Yeah," Peyton winced, "So your dad's in jail?"

"Yes, thank God."

"Hmm, well I'm glad everyone's doing alright for the most part."

"Thanks," he smiled, "So how are you?"

"I'm okay," she said but Lucas could tell she was thinking about something serious.

"Come on," he smiled with a look that said he knew there was more going on.

"Fine," she admitted smiling. "I have this dilemma. I kind of want to adopt Jenny."

"Whoa, did you tell Jake?"

"No," Peyton said miserably. "That's the problem. I have no idea how he'll react. And what if it doesn't work out between us. I mean things are great now but we're only juniors in high school."

"You just have to have faith. And you have to know if this is really what you want."

"Thanks Luke. You're a good friend."

"Thanks Peyton," he smiled at her. It was a nice thing to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sent a small smile Nathan's way as he sat talking to Skills and Bevin. She was seated on his lap and they looked really adorable together. Nathan smiled back at her and winked before turning back to his conversation. Haley sank down into the couch. Remember it was your rule, she reminded herself, wanting nothing more than to grab Nathan and kiss him back like he had kissed her.

"Hey Hales," Jake said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Jake," she smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she said dreamily, "I just wish I hadn't made this stupid rule."

"You must be hornier than most guys," Jake joked. "Not that I blame you, Nathan is so cute," he said in a high pitched voice.

Haley burst out laughing so hard that she could feel something almost come out of her nose. Luckily she managed to compose herself.

"I know I'm awesome," he said smugly.

"Seriously," she agreed. "So how are you and Peyton?"

"You know, we're good. She's amazing with Jenny. I never thought I'd find a girlfriend after that, but Peyton's been amazing from the start."

"She's a good person," Haley said.

'When she's not kissing your boyfriend?" Jake joked.

"Yeah that too," Haley laughed.

"Speaking of that, how are you and the boytoy over there?"

"We're doing well too. I never knew I could be so in love with someone."

"You two are good together."

"Thanks," Haley said smiling, "We really are."


	48. After You’ve Had a Few

Chapter 48: After You've Had a Few

"So Nate, how's life treating you?" Skills asked as he balanced Bevin on his knees. She was facing the other way talking to some girl in the other direction.

Nathan grinned. "How do you think?"

Skills smiled. "I'd say you're on top of the world."

"I'd have to agree."

"Yeah, how you ever managed to get with someone as classy as Haley is beyond me," Skills said raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up man," Nathan smiled and shook his head.

"Things are really different than the beginning of this year."

"I know," Nathan sighed and let out a whistle thinking about it.

"Well I'm just glad everything worked out for the best."

"I am too."

They were a silent for a few minutes thinking about it. "So how are you and Bevin?"

"We're good. Complete opposites in every way," Skills paused and smiled at this part, "But I guess that's what makes it work."

"I know what you mean."

"So tell me, why aren't you over there with your girl?"

"Oh we made this rule that we would mingle at the party since we spend too much time together."

"Sounds fun," he teased.

"Haha."

"Seriously man, you know if you don't hang out with her, some horny dude might go up to her."

"I have to go," Nathan said hurriedly standing up.

"I thought you might," Skills said laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley," Nathan said sounding out of breath as he towered above her.

"I think I'm gonna go," Jake said awkwardly jumping up and making his escape.

"Hey Nathan," she smiled.

Nathan was a little surprised. He figured she'd chew him out for breaking the rule, but instead she seemed glad to see him. That was weird.

"Hey."

"What's up?" she asked still smiling.

"I missed you."

"Oh thank God I missed you too. I was getting so bored. Not that Jake's boring, but I just wanted to hang out with you and,"

Nathan captured her lips in his and silenced her. He eased his way onto the couch next to her and let his hands rest around her waist. He finally let go of her and placed his forehead against hers.

"I just didn't want to break that silly rule," she finished lamely.

He nodded touching her lips with his again but not really kissing them, more like resting them there. He could feel the curve of her lips turn upward.

"We should go," she whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smiled and helped her up off the couch.

"Yeah well it took you long enough to come over," she smiled getting the last laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, as the party began to wind down and groups of drunken teenagers dispersed all over the beach, Lucas sat down on a stool in the now disheveled kitchen.

"Where's Haley?' he asked Peyton and Jake who were leaning against the countertops.

"She and Nathan left like ages ago," Brooke said coming into the kitchen and plopping herself down in the stool next to Lucas's. She nuzzled her head against his and rested it down on his shoulder.

"What happened to the rule?"

"Please. As far as I'm concerned they're the smart ones. They left early while the rest of us are too tired out to even do anything fun."

"Yeah, and as far as I'm concerned, Nathan's too horny and making Haley go along with it," Lucas retorted.

"Oh shut up," Brooke said lightly slapping his cheek, "Girls get horny too."

"Occasionally," Peyton smiled and then let out a huge yawn, "Man I am tired."

"Luke, man I think this party was a little too fun," Jake said smiling.

"I had a good time," Brooke countered.

"Yeah because you're a social butterfly."

"You used to be like that," Brooke said pouting.

"Yeah and then I got serious, so I wouldn't do something stupid like get drunk and make-out with random girls."

"Oh yes that would be bad," Brooke kissed Lucas lightly.

"Right so I think we'll be leaving now," Jake joked.

"Actually, I really am tired," Peyton smiled, "So I think we should go."

"Alright catch you later man," Jake said high fiving Lucas, "Have fun Brooke."

Peyton gave both of them hugs goodbye, but the one with Lucas lingered. "Follow your heart Peyton," he whispered.

She nodded and smiled before walking out with Jake.

"So," Lucas said turning to Brooke, "Are you really that tired?"

"Well I think I might have some energy left somewhere," Brooke smiled, her dimples prominently displayed on her face.

"I was hoping," he said smiling back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley smiled still loving the feel of Nathan next to her. She would never get tired of it. Not that she ever wanted to. She reached out and gently stroked Nathan's shoulder waking him up.

"Hey," he said rolling over, and smiling at her, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Always a great reason," he smiled again in the darkness.

"Actually when I think about it, you're not the best conversationalist in the world. I could do better," Haley teased.

"Hmm that's too bad. Because you're perfect."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," he said truthfully, kissing her forehead and then her eyelids as they fluttered.

"I love you."

He responded by kissing her again, this time on the mouth. At first the kisses were slow and tender but they quickly became more heated and Haley moaned softly as his hands traced out the shape and lines of her body. She pressed her hands firmly against his stomach and then tickled them until her arms were wrapped around him her hands on his back rubbing up and down. Nathan smiled and burrowed his head into her neck kissing it softly.

"Definitely perfect," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm glad you came to get me tonight," she whispered back as she curled her body against him.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing his quietness, "And don't say it's because I stopped kissing you."

Nathan chuckled softly. "You know I love you more than anything. I can't picture life without you."

"I know," Haley murmured wondering why he was saying it. Was something wrong?

"I guess I just can't say it enough," he remarked.

But Haley knew that deep down something was bothering him. Maybe it wasn't something bad, but she was still worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel stumbled out onto the long deck from the beach house. A bottle of some undefined alcohol was in her hands. She tripped and heard the bottle smash, breaking into a million little pieces. She cursed loudly before groaning. She was clearly drunk. She grabbed one of the wooden poles holding up the deck for support. She tried to get up, but her body wasn't letting her. She sighed and sank back knowing that everyone had probably already left.

Out of nowhere, Brooke and Lucas appeared at the edge of the deck and moved down closer. They had heard the glass breaking and the fall from an open window.

"Oh it's you," Brooke said walking over her brow furrowed into a confused yet not upset frown.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas walked over confused and slipped his arm around Brooke to protect her from the cold night air.

Rachel sighed and felt herself sink deeper into the wood. She shrugged her eyes half closed.

"Lucas, we have to help her," Brooke said trying to lift her up.

Lucas sighed and pulled her up swiftly, and supporting her with one arm around her waist.

"Thanks," she slurred drooping her head against his shoulder.

"God, this is awkward," Lucas muttered as he half dragged half carried her inside the house towards the living room.

It was Brooke's turn to sigh. "What else can we do?"

"Left her there," Lucas suggested. Rachel was completely out of it by now.

"Lucas!" Brooke chastised.

"What?" He replied shaking his head tiredly, "I thought you hated her."

"Yeah, but no one deserves to be friendless and drunk on an empty beach in the middle of the night. Not even Rachel."

XXXXXXX

Hey everyone. As always thanks for reading. I just want to say that I'll most likely only be having two more chapters of this fan fic. I feel that this one has grown and developed so much and that where it is coming to soon will be the best place to end it. I also want to start working on other fics I have in mind. So I hope you don't kill me yet, but just know that I will definitely keep writing others (if you like my writing), and will probably have a sequel for this in the future (if you like this story). Thank again for everything.


	49. Treat You Like A Princess

Chapter 49: Treat You like A Princess

Peyton sat up in Jake's bed. He was next to her asleep, but she couldn't. Too much was on her mind. Should she spill it or not. She'd regret it forever if she never asked, but what if Jake was completely against it and they broke up. That was too horrible to even think of. She kept reminding herself that he loved her and respected her. He would listen to her point even if he didn't agree. Peyton sighed utterly confused. Next to her Jake stirred and his eyes opened slowly. He looked at her and sat up too.

"Hey what's up?" he asked a little sleepy.

Moment of truth. Peyton remembered Lucas's advice. Follow your heart. This is what she wanted so it was what she was going to do. "Jake I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok," he said rubbing his eyes so he felt more awake. He knew from her tone that this was serious.

"Well, since we've been dating awhile now, I really feel like I've gotten so close to you and Jenny. And you know I love both of you." Peyton paused hoping she was phrasing it right.

"We love you too," Jake said with a smile.

"Good," Peyton smiled back. "So I was thinking that I really feel like a mom to Jenny, and I was thinking that maybe I could adopt her." Her voice dropped on the last few words.

Jake's face turned white then red. "Whoa," he sputtered out.

Peyton's heart sank. She knew she should have just kept quiet. "I, I'm sorry Jake," she whispered.

He let out a large breath of air, and looked her up and down. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I was."

"Just it's really sudden. And we're only in high school and what if we don't stay together."

Peyton had thought the same thing, but they sounded even worse when Jake said them. He must have noticed her expression because he gently laid his hand on her arm. "Not that I'd want to," he added.

"I don't know. I guess I was just being a selfish idiot. I thought that's what you might want too. I'll go now," Peyton said untangling herself from his grasp and gathering her clothes.

"No Peyton, I don't want you to leave. I'm just shocked and a little scared."

"I thought you loved me and were ready for a commitment but I guess I was wrong," she said tearfully making no move to stop collecting her things.

"I am!" he insisted, "I'm just scared too. Peyton you know I love you. I just don't know what to think or what to say now."

"Well find me when you do," she cried and quickly left.

"Peyton wait!" he called but she was already gone. Stupid, he thought to himself as he slapped his forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas woke up early, not able to get much sleep after 'rescuing" Rachel. They went downstairs to the kitchen tiptoeing so they wouldn't wake Rachel who was on the couch in the living room. Lucas made coffee for them, while Brooke found some bread in the pantry and started to make toast. She also grabbed a bottle of aspirin and took two capsules out. These and a glass of water are what she put on the coffee table in front of the couch. She and Lucas drank and ate silently while her head rested on his shoulder. He stroked her hair occasionally. They were both pretty tired from the night before. They heard gurgles from the other room and Brooke got up quietly with Lucas following her to check on Rachel.

Rachel was swallowing the pills as they entered the room. She put the now empty glass back down on the table. "Thanks," she muttered embarrassed.

Brooke nodded and grabbed the glass to return it to the kitchen before coming back and settling into the loveseat with Lucas across from Rachel's sprawled form on the couch.

"You feeling ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, why do you care though?" Rachel asked trying not to sound so rude. After all they had taken care of her.

"Well I figured you had a rough night. You don't strike me as the type to get drunk without some guy to rescue you and take you home."

"Forgot the guy," Rachel said sarcastically and stood up to leave. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Probably not the best idea for you to walk or drive home with a hangover," Lucas pointed out."

"I'll call someone," she muttered but she knew that she really didn't have anyone.

"I took care of it," Brooke said.

At that moment the door opened and Mouth's form appeared. "I can drive you home," he offered.

"Oh you," Rachel moaned.

"Yeah me. Now let's go."

"Fine." She turned to Brooke and Lucas but mostly Brooke. "Thanks and sorry for before." She wasn't that good at apologies or thanks for that matter, but she meant it now.

"Whatever," Brooke said, but Rachel knew she was forgiven.

As they walked out Brooke sighed and leaned back into Lucas.

"You're a good person Brooke," he said kissing her temple.

"A good exhausted person," Brooke said with a wink before closing her eyes.

xxxx

"So I guess you thought about what I said last night." They had been sitting in the car for a few minutes and neither had spoken up. Finally Mouth said something.

"I guess," Rachel shrugged.

"You really are pretty closeted," Mouth said laughing.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Rachel asked defensively.

"No reason. It's just like I said. You could probably have more friends if you didn't act like a bitch."

"Are you calling me a bitch?"

"No, I mean not really, I mean I don't know."

Rachel sat back and laughed. This guy was too cute and funny. "Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"I'm everyone's friend."

"Just friend?' she asked.

"Yep."

"You don't seem bitter," she observed.

"I figure my time will come."

Their silence resumed until Mouth pulled in front of Rachel's house. "Wow," he marveled at the size.

"Whatever." She smiled suddenly. "Thanks for the ride Mouth."

"Sure, you're welcome."

She quickly brushed her lips against his in a soft sweet kiss. "Bye," she said softly.

Mouth touched his lips. Had Rachel really just kissed him? Wow. Even though, he knew it was mostly a thank you gesture, and that there was no chance that it would go further than that. He couldn't help but think that it had been, well nice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping an exhausted Brooke off at her house later in the morning, Lucas swung over to the River Court. They had fallen back asleep together and shared a quick nap so now he was refreshed and felt like putting in some fun work-out time. As he approached, he saw a dejected looking Nathan sitting twirling a ball in his hands.

"Hey man," he called.

"Hey," Nathan mumbled.

"Dude you look pretty miserable for someone who got laid last night," Lucas teased.

Nathan smiled a little at that comment but he didn't look much happier.

"Ok tell your older brother what's wrong," Lucas said sitting down next to Nathan.

"I really love Haley. And we've been through so much together. I just want to do something for her. And I just can't figure it out."

"You're upset about that?" Lucas said holding back a laugh.

"Well yeah, it's important to me for her to know how much I love her. I can't picture myself with anyone else. Without her."

"So tell her that. Problem solved."

"No," Nathan said shaking his head annoyed, "It's not that easy. I have to show her not tell her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I feel so upset."

"Nathan if you ask me, you should stop beating yourself up about this. Something will come to you. And that will be even better than slaving over the right something, that if feels all wrong in the end."

"I guess you're right," Nathan said but still didn't sound convinced.

"I am. Now come one, let's play."

"Ok you're on," Nathan said finally cracking a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake had spent the whole day thinking. He was so scared of what would happen in the future between them. He didn't want Jenny to lose another mother. And then he realized that more than anything, he wanted to be with Peyton for the long run. And he knew Peyton would never be like Nikki. He knew what he had to do.

Jake thundered up Peyton's stairs. He wasn't about to make the mistake of leaving Peyton again. He wanted her for good. "Peyton I'm an idiot," he called as he rushed up the stairs, "You already are Jenny's mom. Why not make it official? I love you and I want us to be a family."

As he came to the entrance of her door, he peered in and saw no one was there. Where the hell was she? He was about to go in and search for a clue when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned but before he was able to identify the person, he felt a pair of lips on his. He instinctly wrapped his arms around the person's waist and felt the familiar feel of Peyton's thin stomach.

"Thank you," she said when she finally broke away, "I love you too."

Jake smiled and rested his forehead against hers. Then he gently tilted her chin up and met her lips again. He wasn't letting go for anything.


	50. Always and Forever

Epilogue – Chapter 50: Always and Forever

The next day, Jake and Peyton went to the courthouse and got the necessary papers for Peyton to adopt Jenny. Although, the full adoption would take some time, they wanted to start it as immediately as possible.

xxxx

Everyone had decided to meet up at the River Court afterwards. A reunion of sorts. Haley had brought food from the café, Jake brought his guitar for entertainment purposes, and Lucas had brought the basketballs for the guys to play with.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Broke called out as Jake and Peyton approached.

Haley and Brooke, and their respective boyfriends had shown up first. The girls had set up the food while the boys played a little one on one.

"Hey, who else is coming?"

"Mouth, Skills and Bevin," Haley said rattling the names off.

"Sounds fun," Jake said spreading down an old blanket on the concrete and settling down. He began to pluck a few of the guitar cords and let it develop into a strum.

"Hey man," Lucas said walking over and giving Brooke a small peck.

Jake nodded and smiled in response.

"Where are they?' Nathan grumbled, "I'm starving."

"As usual," Haley quipped with a smile on her face.

"Oh shut up man, we're here," Skills said walking forward holding Bevin's hand. Mouth lingered behind them seemingly waiting for someone.

"Mouth party's over here," Peyton yelled and she and Brooke burst into fits of giggles.

"Yeah, I'll be right over," he said distractedly.

"What's up with him?" Brooke asked.

"He's been like that all night," Skills said waving it off.

"Anyways," Haley doling out rations of food, "I brought fried chicken and fries."

"Sounds very fry-licious," Nathan teased.

Haley grimaced. "Not only was that a bad pun, but didn't you say you were hungry. Would you like to stay that way?"

"Oh no Hales, you know I love whatever you brought. As long as it comes from you."

"Aww," the girls cooed, while the boys rolled their eyes.

"Mouth, are you eating or not?" Haley asked the boy who was still standing in the distance.

"Yeah, one sec," he called whipping out his phone.

"So P. Sawyer, you're beaming. What are the recent developments," Brooke smiled knowingly.

Peyton's cheeks turned a shade of strawberry pink, but she smiled. "We got the papers for the adoption. It'll probably take a few months, but that's ok."

"That's great Peyton," Lucas said sincerely.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You'll be a great Mom, Peyton," Haley smiled.

"She already is," Jake said putting his arm around her and bringing her closer.

"Aw, Skills I want kids," Bevin said dreamily.

Skills face took on a look of panic. "Maybe in a few years babe."

"Ok!" she cried happily and everyone burst out laughing.

"I can't believe junior year is almost over," Brooke said interrupting the laughter.

"I know. It feels like yesterday that we started school."

"Thank God, it's not," Nathan joked.

"Yes, yes we all know your sob story," Haley said smiling up at him.

"Well at least we all got past that. I had to date him for awhile," Brooke said making a face.

"Thanks Brooke," he teased.

"Yeah and now I have to date you," Lucas said smiling.

"Ahh," Brooke gaped her mouth open in shock, "That was mean Lucas," she whined.

"Sorry," he said mocking her signature pout.

"Luckily Peyton and I don't have that drama," Jake said.

"Aren't you forgetting about last night?" Peyton smiled.

"Oh boy, someone's in trouble," Nathan said while exchanging an amused look with Lucas.

Before Jake could respond, Mouth walked back over to the group and he wasn't alone. Rachel was there. Haley opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it, clutching Nathan's hand. Peyton and Jake glanced at each other a little worried. Brooke however appeared completely serene.

"Are you together now?" she enquired trying to contain her excitement.

Rachel blushed which was not a gesture you'd expect from the feisty redhead. "Well maybe," she admitted.

"We're trying it out," Mouth explained.

"Nice job Mouth!" Skills cried giving him a high five.

"Haley, I'm sorry about before. I was kind of using bitch as a defense mechanism," Rachel explained.

"I understand," Haley said quietly. Maybe she couldn't forgive and forget everything just yet, but she could take steps to try.

"So who's up for a little B-ball?" Lucas asked jumping to his feet.

"Didn't you just play?" Brooke whined.

"It's a way of life," Nathan explained laughing.

"I'm game," Jake said putting the guitar down, and giving Peyton's shoulder one last squeeze. Skills jumped up too.

The boys chose teams. Lucas and Skills versus Nathan and Jake. The girls so they wouldn't be bored decided to cheer. So the girls chose sides to go with their prospective boyfriends. Brooke and Bevin against Haley and Peyton. Mouth began to announce the game with help from Rachel who kept making outrageous comments.

"You're going down bitches," Brooke called gaily.

"In your dreams slut," Haley called back as she and Peyton laughed.

"Looks like our cheerleaders are going to have a little catfight," Lucas said to other guys, laughing.

"I'm so there," Nathan smirked.

xxxx

The game had basically ended as a tie, since every time Lucas and Skills made a shot Nathan and Jake would get one next. And vice versa.

"Alright I think we're going to head out," Mouth said motioning to himself and Rachel.

"Bye Mouth," everyone cried bombarding him with hugs, and high fives. Rachel too.

They walked away together into the sunset. Bevin and Skills soon followed, and only the 6 remained.

"This was so fun," Brooke said leaning against Lucas. They were all sprawled out on the blankets Jake had brought.

"Yeah and the food was amazing," Nathan teased sarcastically.

"Shut up," Haley said trying to look angry but she couldn't help but break into giggles.

"I for one thought it was," Lucas said holding up his hand.

"Thank you, a loyal friend for once," Haley said glaring at Nathan.

"Would you guys shut up about the food for like 2 seconds!" Brooke exclaimed.

Everyone began laughing and didn't stop for several minutes. As the laughter died down, the conversation ceased too. And they all got quiet. But a comfortable one.

"I'm really glad I came back," Nathan murmured breaking the silence as the river lapped softly.

Haley smiled and kissed him softly.

"I am too," Lucas said, "I am too."

xxxx

The night was growing darker. They knew they should probably leave, but the desire to linger stopped them. They were all tired, but they just kept lying there on their backs staring up at the stars.

Abruptly Jake picked up his guitar and began to pick out the notes hesitantly. The music brought new energy to the group. Brooke and Lucas stood up to dance, quickly followed by Haley and a reluctant Nathan. After all he hated dancing. Peyton sat up on the blanket and gazed at Jake. She smiled and watched him play.

Jake's voice broke through the silence as he began to sing slowly and carefully. Haley, the other singer in the group hummed softly to the melody.

_All he wants is to be happy_

_All he wants is a friend_

_'Cause he's tired of being so lonely all the time_

_And he thinks that it's the end_

_Letting go and giving in_

_One of those games you gotta play_

_I know love is always a sin_

_Yea, It's always the same_

Haley let her head rest on Nathan's shoulder as she swayed to the music. A few feet away from them, Brooke and Lucas did the same. Jake held the last note for a few seconds, and just as suddenly as the music began it ended.

Everyone made their way back to the blanket, the fatigue returning. They curled up all next t each other, although with space between couples. And they stared at the stars for a few minutes. Completely forgetting they had school the next day, the let their eyes drift over to another world. And soon they were fast asleep.

xxxx

Around 2 o'clock, Nathan woke up. Like Lucas had said, what he needed to do just came to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Haley, who purred contently in her sleep. But Nathan held tighter causing her to wake up.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"I love you," he whispered into the cold dark night air.

"I love you too," she said. Her smile illuminated by the moonlight.

"I could love you forever," he declared.

"Always and forever," she promised kissing him softly.

"Really I could."

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly sensing there was more to that statement.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is Haley, will you marry me?"

Haley gasped and stared at him. She had never looked more shocked. "Are, are you serious?" she said in a small voice.

He nodded. "Like I said Hales. I could love you forever. So why can't forever start now."

Haley continued staring at him for a second, before her face broke into a huge smile. "I love you so much Nathan Scott," she said kissing him passionately. He reciprocated eagerly. She opened her mouth a little and gave his tongue entrance as the continued to kiss deeply with all their hearts. Nathan broke off when he couldn't breathe anymore. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know it'll be hard Haley. But I love you. And I can promise you that I'll never stop." He paused for a moment remembering the lyrics from the song Jake had sung earlier. "My love for you will always stay the same," he promised, "Always."


	51. Final Note

So that's the end. I hope you all liked it. As much as I have enjoyed writing this fanfiction, I'm glad I ended it here, because this feels right to me. Although of course the feeling is bittersweet. I want to thank all of you who read this, especially those who reviewed for almost every chapter (that really meant a lot!). It really makes me feel that my ideas and stories have more meaning behind them. So thank you to all of you.

As promised, I will be writing new fanfictions. I'm 99 sure I'll be posting some on Sunday but if not, then definitely Monday. Here's the info about the two I have in the works.

Love Rectangle Plus One (Whatever That Is)

This is just what it sounds like. As described so beautifully by Brooke on the show, everyone likes someone else who doesn't like him or her back, or at least that we know wink And of course couples keep changing. Centered on the core 5 and Jake.

Tree Hill Academy

This takes place in a boarding school that is located in Tree Hill. (It is also loosely based on the year I spent in boarding school). Most of the One Tree Hill cast (at least the high school students) is there. And basically all you need to know is that rules and hearts will be broken.

I hope all of you that read and enjoyed Always the Same, will read these and like them as much or possibly (hopefully) even more. So until Sunday – Good Night and Good Luck


End file.
